Parallel
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Challenge: Related because of their mothers, Harry and Naruto share similiar fates but in two differant parts of the world. Through Fate, they will be united. Two worlds, Two like destinies perhaps the clue to save one has always been with the other.
1. Prologue

Someone challenged me to a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

Let's see how I would go about doing it. I thought about it. I really did. A lot of people have him related to the Uchiha in their stories. Same for Naruto in some shape or form through his father Minato....

I think I just came up with something different. Got the idea from doing a little research...

Hope you like it.

**Prologue**

_As Fate watched the universe he found himself ironically drawn to a world where the inhabitants seem to more or less pray to him quite often to survive. His decisions finite, it still does amuse him when they come to him desperate to live._

_Only twice has he stepped in to interfere and grant their wishes._

_One was of a woman in England just a few months ago. Desperate for her son to live, she had drawn a mark to summon him and protect her baby from a ruthless killer who he decided that child will face to save the Wizarding world of the West._

_He would not have interfered, but as always there were those who did seek to stop his plans. He gave the woman the ritual in dreams. He gave her the means to put his mark on the child. Which with her death, her life became a shield against the killing curse, taking out the caster instead of the victim._

_The child was a boy named Harry James Potter._

_Second was a man in Japan who thanks to controlling time, he could sense asking for his aide but a few weeks earlier. In the Eastern Wizarding world or Chakra as they call magic, these men and women did much more then what the west did. They protected those around them from the demons or Biju who did inhabit their world._

_How do they think those natural disasters came about after all?_

_Earthquakes, Tidal Waves... All that did not just come out of a hat._

_But every so often, these demons would get out of control. These wizards or Shinobi as they preferred to be called kept them in check._

_As with the woman he had been summoned by a man in the Leaf Village to seal the Nine-tailed demon inside the child that he held. The baby he could tell would be much like the other in his lifetime. A pivotal role in what is to come for those of the East._

_His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

_Studying the figures of those spirits who even now go to their assigned resting places, he sees the spirit of the mother of the child he had sealed the nine into. Even now as she passes on as she was fated to with the pain of a woman who so dearly wants to stay Fate found irony as he can see her connection to the other woman._

_The two were identical twin sisters._

_Seeing how they were separated, the God shook his head as he had forgotten the whys that the seperation had to be done, for it was so that these two boys would be born. But now as he focuses on the life of the child in England who even now at a year old endures things no one should._

_And the life of this one, who will endure far too much as well, because people who will believe he is the monster._

_And not the jailor...._

_It troubles him._

_Once again he feels the need to interfere._

_It will take time to pull the correct strings, but the sons of Lily Potter and Kushina Namikaze, will still fulfill their destiny._

_But they will not do it alone. They will have each other._


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Keep in mind Harry is 15 going on 16 and Naruto is 14 going on 15 and is on his training trip with Jiriaya

**Chapter 1**

**Meetings**

**Fate smiled softly as the pulling he had done had worked out. It had taken nearly 16 years to pull the right strings on behalf of these two boys. Even now he could see their futures were now much better. A little harder to obtain...but much better....**

**Hogwarts**

Harry just sat there in the Headmaster's office as Albus gave the words that to a degree he was extremely happy about. But in the end he still dreaded to hear, because it made things only worse.

The Dursleys...his only living relatives were dead. And only two weeks after the loss of his godfather at the ministry, which even now makes him angry as he now understood

Considering Smeltings got out before Hogwarts, Vernon and Petunia as always had gone to pick up Dudley. Marge at the time having been visiting insisted on coming along, and after having picked his cousin up. From reports they had gone out to eat as a family without him.

Which honestly did not surprise him in the slightest, but apparently, someone was drunk. More then likely his Uncle, but they were dead. Died in what was ironically a car crash as they hit another car and flipped over.

With their weight and the way Dumbledore understood the bodies as they were found. He was not surprised.

"This means I can stay at the Burrow now right?"

The Headmaster feeling his years upon him, Albus reluctantly shakes his head. "I am sorry to say Harry you can not. Severus has already been to a meeting and Voldemort is fully aware of the death of your family. The Weaselys can not take care of both you and Miss Granger for a severe length of time."

"Then why not take care of me, Hermione has her parents surely they can be warded."

"Potter, you have forgotten the clear workings of wards. Miss Granger's parents are not magical." Snape sneered as he entered the office. "And considering that Miss Granger would be here most of the year, they can not hold wards." Handing the professor a vial, the old man nodded his head in thanks as he rolls out a plain piece of parchment.

"I see...so what happens to me then. I know I can not stay here." Harry said reluctantly.

"That is why I have brought you here Harry." Albus stated sadly as he heard the longing to do just that. Stay here in Hogwarts, but considering many will be too busy to look after or spend time with the young man. It would be a summer of quietness, that deep down he knows Harry did not need after all that he has lost.

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

"Professor Snape has brewed a heritage potion Harry." The elderly wizard replied with a gentle hope. "We know that your father was the only Potter left. We are going to hope that perhaps on your mother's side, there are others that maybe could take you in."

"But wouldn't you have done that before?"

"Your mother's sister was known about Harry." Albus responded. "Not only was that it was also best to get you to safety immediately. The fact that Petunia agreed to take you in, regardless of her feelings, meant we had no need to look for any others."

Biting his cheek hard, so as not to comment on those words, not really needing to seek out trouble with everything he has gone through. He holds his hand out so that a couple of drops could be taken from him. Wincing at the slight pain, he watches as one, two, then three drops fall into the vial.

Seeing the colors change, he observes as the liquid is poured on the parchment in front of Harry and Albus both. Snape behind them, the three of them watch as names and lines spread out...

Swirling magic searching and enhancing each and every word, Harry sits back for a moment as he makes a silent prayer.

"Please...please let there be someone...anyone."

Waiting as names as old as time are revealed, Severus looks up as he overhears the prayer. Knowing Albus is distracted, the normally snarky Professor can't help but not feel something akin to pity for the teenager.

Normally he would not care, but the prospect of being alone...well. That was something that even he did not desire on his worst enemy. Having endured it thanks to his father, he did not want anyone to live through that feeling if he could help it.

Almost reaching out to offer some reassurance, to the young man, it is only Albus's startled gasp of **my word**, which saved him from doing so.

Turning back to the parchment, even Snape was startled as he saw the lines of names and magic.

Above Harry's names, there was one line pointing to two individuals that he knew well. One he loathed and one that even now a part of him he will always love.

James Potter and Lily Evans...

But it was the line besides Lily's that startled him. There was a connection to Petunia, except it was one that signified adoption rather then blood. Having assumed, that they were indeed related, perhaps they had been luckier then they had thought that the wards Albus had put up held as they did.

For you see it did show a bloodline relation to a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. Who unfortunately her name was shown black on the parchment, as did her husband's a man named Minato Namikaze. There was no one else with them on either side, but below them, like Harry's name glowed brightly with life, from the blackness of his parents.

So did this one...

Harry did have a relative left...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Konoha**

**Two days later**

Tsunade just looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk and began to cry. Having been denied her sake once again by Shizune, the blonde woman was in misery as her assistant had point blank told her, no work...no booze.

And god she desperately needed it right about now.

Banging her head against the desk repeatedly as she wished she could just go back in time and change her mind at the moment about taking on this job. She became alert at the fiery popping sound in her office. ANBU guards coming in with weapons ready, the woman found herself looking at a unique bird.

Warbling a song, within its beak it carried a strange kind of scroll. Having only encountered those in the Hidden West only a couple of times in her life, she was immediately wary. Considering the Western countries were known to them, it was standard or at least standard in Konoha to know some of their ways.

It was then that the feather creature started humming a song of reassurance which immediately did make things a little more relaxed. Taking the scroll that the avian help and after cracking the seal, she read what was written albeit a bit slowly. Eventually the blonde woman became a little surprised and not to mention shocked at what the west had found out.

But then considering the nature of the Shinobi, she was not too shocked at the oddity.

For some villages it was considered a victory of depriving a village of a potential shinobi. She does remember Kushina telling her, that Iwa had once invaded her home and take her sister Minako.

The family had of course assumed the child was dead as weeks later; a bloodied sheet had been delivered.

But it seems the young child had lived...

"So...the little gaki has a family..." The older woman mused. "I think he would like that. But right now he is on his training trip...hmmmm...." Thoughtful to say the least the bird hummed a little tune as it preened its fiery feathers. Wondering why the beautiful bird has not yet left, she realizes at the end of the letter a response was expected...

"A response huh?"

The bird nodding his head as he warbles an affirmative, Tsunade chuckles as she calls for Shizune. The woman entering the room, she is startled at the sight of the magnificent avian within the office.

"Shizune, I must respond to this at once. Do me a favor, get some fish or scraps of meat and water for our friend here. And then see about sending a message to Jiriaya and Naruto. Tell them...tell them I have news that the little brat might actually want to hear personally."

Curious, the woman approaches only long enough for her to skim the letter in Tsunade's hands. Seeing what is said, she smiles brightly....

"He will be happy."

"I know...now go."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

**The next day**

With two weeks left in the session, Albus was beginning to wonder and worry about Harry. Considering that the Eastern realms had stronger magic then they did hiding their realm from the muggle world, he had hopes that the village he had read about from other wizards whom had gone was as good as the books had stated.

Konoha did seem like a decent village and it matched with the location spells that he and Severus had cast to locate the origins of this Naruto child.

So he had sent Fawkes and a letter with his familiar to find and locate this leader. Someone referred to as the Hokage.

That moment, his phoenix friend had returned with a tied scroll clutched in his talons. The elegant bird preening in pleasure, Albus could not help but notice his friend looking rather smug as if he had been spoiled.

"You have enjoyed old friend have you not?"

Chirping a song of pleasure as he starts singing about the food and the attention he was receiving Albus smiled as Fawkes let him know that the people he greeted were good folks.

Un-wrapping the tie upon it, he lays the scroll out as he begins to read...

**Headmaster,**

**You did indeed luck out as I do know of the young man who you seek in question. **

**Naruto is a 14 going on 15 year old boy, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. That is as much as I can tell you as I myself have not seen him this past year and a half at this moment as right now he is on a training trip with a dear friend of mine. **

**As Hokage I have taken the liberty to send someone to seek Jiriaya who is his sensei and ask him and Naruto to temporarily return here to Konoha. It will take some time, for I can not guarantee when they will get the message. **

**I can tell you that Naruto is a good person, who although he tends to get a little out of control sometimes, he means no harm. You have stated that his cousin, this Harry was also a student as well. **

**Considering I know my friend and teammate who is Naruto's teacher. He will not wish to stay for very long here as there is an organization that unfortunately does desire Naruto's death as the one you told me about desires, Harry's. Keeping Naruto on the move right now as he teaches him is the one thing that has kept him alive so far.**

**If what you say is true, perhaps until your school starts up again, then maybe Harry would be willing to travel with Naruto and Jiriaya on their training trip. **

**He may even learn some of our ways as well.**

**So I do give you permission to come so that we may discuss how to go about things, for before I decide anything else I will desire proof. If all works out you may bring the young man whom is Naruto's cousin. **

**But do be forewarned...I will have guards that you can not see or be able to sense. So do not attack me in any shape or form... You will die.**

**_Tsunade Senju_**

**Godaime Hokage of Konoha...**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Konoha**

**The following day**

Having sent the letter off, Tsunade, the woman was not surprised as within the first two hours of as she set work. An old man emerged in a fiery burst of flame. Dressed in colorful attire, she had to admit that if not for his appearance she would not think he was powerful. In one hand were scrolls which she had taken and placed to the side for now.

But even as she does this, she can sense his chakra and it is strong.

The flame bird on his shoulders warbling greetings, the man smiled as he greeted the woman with a regal bow in respect.

"Greetings Hokage of Konoha, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school for Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I had a feeling you would come today." The blonde woman chuckled in amusement as she greeted the older man whose eyes twinkled with purpose.

"Indeed Hokage-sama." Albus stated with respect. The blonde woman waving it off, she smiled as she spoke. "Call me Tsunade. I believe we have things to discuss do we not?"

Nodding his head, the elderly wizard sat down in the offered chair and began to speak. Listening intently, when done the woman is thoughtful, and contemplative.

Finally deciding on recourse of action she looks at Albus with a purpose.

"Headmaster, what you say does make sense. But do be forewarned, if Harry was indeed to stay here part of the time with Naruto. You must know that Naruto himself has earned enemies much like this Voldemort. And some perhaps that are even worse... From what you tell me, it would be easy for those to strike out at him through this boy. Especially considering who Naruto's father was...."

This time, herself speaking of the past and of what she knew, Albus listens as she speaks of Minato and the accomplishments he had made while alive. Of the wars he had almost solitary stopped, and of the enemies that even now at the mention of his nickname bellow with rage.

"So I see...Naruto and Harry indeed have much in common." Albus replied with slight amusement. "James and Lily or Minako as you say her name truly was were the same against Voldemort. There are many even now who roam our part of the world who would love to exact vengeance on Harry. Even going so far as to use children..."

Silent at his admission, the pained expression on his features made her decide upon a drink. Therefore Tsunade leaned back to reach for a bottle and two glasses and as she poured, she looks up with a curious tilt of her eyes... "Sake?"

Nodding his head in acceptance, Albus takes it and subtly changes it to a tea. The woman chuckling a bit in amusement as she had felt the shift, she smiles and downs the beverage with ease as she leans back.

Her words clear and precise, the older man listened as she spoke.

"Dumbledore, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. What you have told does seem plausible. The issue is this, unlike Harry; Naruto in a way does have one family member left. His godfather who is also his teacher at this time... The proof I asked for is mainly for him. You have given me cause to give you a chance, which means that he more then likely will as well."

"I understand." Albus says quietly. "So the answer for right now is no..."

"It is not that either..." Tsunade smiled warmly. Her hands already moving she summons a slug with a pouch upon its back. The older man's eyes widening at the sight of the small creature, she places both scrolls within it as well as a letter. I have simply not decided for sure what we will do at this time. But if I do decide to allow Harry protection with Naruto and within Konoha, know this he will fall under my rules...my laws. But regardless of that at the moment and although I have sent squads carrying messages for them, I believe Li Lei here will be able to locate Jiriaya and Naruto much quicker. If you wish you may stay or return to this Hogwarts. When I receive word from them of their arrival I shall send Li Lei to come and let you know."

Nodding his head simply, he looked to Fawkes who warbled his acknowledgement with a nod of his head. "Fawkes has agreed, if I myself can not make it, I may send another in my place if that is all right? Fawkes' presence will tell you if they are trustworthy."

Admittedly curious, before she could speak again, the bird flew and with ease Dumbledore grasped onto a tail feather and vanished in a fiery flame.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets and Meetings 1**

**Hogwarts**

**1 week later**

Thoughtful as he looked out over the lake, Harry knows it has been a couple of weeks since he had been in the Headmaster's office and learned that his mother had another sister.

One who lived clear on the other side of the world, and was dead with her husband. A pained expression crossing his features as he had hoped perhaps he had another home. He found himself shocked with the news that they, his Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato had a child.

He had a cousin...

He had another cousin. "God...don't let he or she be at all like Dudley." Harry muttered. "I couldn't handle it."

Filled with dread and maybe a little fear, this is how Ron and Hermione both find him. The two honestly regretting that Harry would not be able to stay with Ron and his family as Hermione would be. They had fought for it.

That it wasn't right.

That it just wasn't fair. Sure Hermione's parents were muggles and thus needed extra protection. But Harry had no one, but them, he was more important right? So when they heard from their friend, that perhaps there was still someone left they had hope.

A hope that was much like Harry's and that whoever this cousin was, that they were better then the Dursleys.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Outside Cloud**

Jiriaya was startled as in the middle of one of the training sessions he was having with Naruto, a slug barreled into him at full speed.

"There you are Master Jiriaya!" The small green and blue slug replied happily. "Took me a bit to find you but I did. You weren't in your usual haunts! I bear messages for you from Tsunade-sama! And that she says when done send a toad back okay!"

Puzzlement crossing his features, Jiriaya nods his head. "All right Li Lei and it is nice to see you again little one."

Vanishing with a wave of antenna as the older man had taken what was within the pouch on her back, the white haired Sannin skimmed over the letter in his hands. His eyes widening at what was written, he immediately heads for the other scrolls that Tsunade knew he would wish to see.

Unwrapping one, a picture had fallen out of a young red headed woman, standing next to a black haired man in glasses. His eyes surprised as the pictures moved, he reaches deep into a pouch by his side for the one he has himself.

One that he has kept close to his heart to remember the pain and the reason why he does all he can to protect the youth who even now looks at him strangely.

"Pervy Sage?"

Holding up his free hand for a moment, the blonde remains silent as Jiriaya's features take on a serious tone as he pulls out a picture.

Placing both side by side, Jiriaya finds himself staring and in mild shock and surprise. A small smile crossing his features, as he sees that although there are subtle differences, the way both women carry themselves in the photos...

They were indeed sisters. This Lily Potter was Minako Uzumaki.

But now...

Now this brought up something else entirely. Naruto doesn't know. He doesn't know about his mother, father, anyone. And above all he doesn't know about him...

This may not end well.

Sighing as he leaned back and was deep in thought, the Toad Sannin found himself in a quandary. According to the letter, this boy may need protection that only Naruto could provide because of the blood shared by their mothers.

Curious as to how this was done, this brought up a whole series of questions that even now at the moment had the same direction. One that he did not want to go right now...

Telling Naruto of his parents....

Sighing as the letter had told him to respond soon, he looked to the blonde 14 year old who approached with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Naruto...I had hoped to honor my promise to him. But it seems surprisingly I can not at the moment."

Confusion on his features, Jiriaya shows him the pictures of the two women and the men beside them. Both beautiful, Naruto of course was startled as the one with the black haired man moved. Waving at him with a bright smile, there were subtle differences between her and the other woman with the blonde man.

If he was not a shinobi he would think they were the same woman. But yet, they were not. Yet this is where things begin to sink in to him as he looks at the pictures more and more. Especially the one with the blonde man holding onto her...

A blonde man that even now as he touches his own cheeks...

"Pervy Sage...who? Who are they...?" He whispered as he picked up the picture that included the blonde man. The sheer warmth and love in his face for the red headed woman in his arms returned. A part of Naruto already knows the answer....

"The woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto. She was your mother."

"And him?"

"He is your father. Minato Namikaze. You might know him better as the Fourth Hokage."

The words and admittance sinking in to his shoulders, Naruto could not help but get up and move away. Wanting to follow him, Jiriaya remains where he is. A pained expression in his heart that is shadowed by sadness as he hears tears moments later.

The older man himself fighting the urge to cry as the loss even now after all these years is still strong.

Still though it takes nearly half the day, before the blonde returns, the picture was still clutched in his hands as if it was the only thing in the world. Not asking for it back, the older man waits as the blonde sits down across from him.

"Why...why me?"

"Could you ask another to give up their child?" The older man replied softly. A sad smile on his features as Naruto shook his head. "Then you know why. He did not want to do it Naruto. Knowing him, he tried everything but that...."

"I...I just wish I got to know him." Naruto replied quietly. "What about her? What about my mother?"

"She passed away giving birth to you." Jiriaya responded with sadness at the youth's hopeful expression. "But she was much like your father Naruto. They both so desperately wanted you with all their hearts."

"How...how do you know that?"

Sighing as an age old fear comes forth. Jiriaya looks at the blonde sadly. "I'm your godfather kiddo."

Shock and then disbelief on his features, the blonde resisted the urge to hit him. This man...this man was supposed to take care of him....

"Why...why weren't' you there?"

Bitterness crossing his features, Jiriaya looks at the blonde boy with warmth that he does not often give. Or even share willingly.... "Because until the Chuunin exams Naruto...I was busy trying to keep your identity from leaking out. Your father had earned a lot of enemies Naruto because of the Third Shinobi war. You don't know much Iwa even now would dearly love to get their hands on you." The older man said sadly. "As much as I would have stayed Naruto, I had to go to protect you."

Hands brushing against eyes that even now threaten to tear again as it becomes too much, Jiriaya hands him a scroll and the letter that Tsunade had sent to him telling the Toad Sannin of what had occurred. The blonde youth puzzled for a moment, the distraction is worth it as the teen looks at it and begins to read.

His eyes doing the same things his own had done. Naruto found himself giving Jiriaya a true smile as he rapidly takes the picture of the other couple. Placing it side by side to the one he gets back out of his parents. The one that even though he wonders how it moves, showing a loving husband and his wife...

"My aunt and uncle..." He murmurs as he holds the picture of Minako...or Lily as she came to be known.

But as he reads of their deaths and the request of one to protect the other, Jiriaya smiles as Naruto himself summons a very confused Gamakichi.

"I take it; you want to return to Konoha."

"Pervy Sage! He's family and we don't abandon family!" Naruto said with fervor as he looks at his godfather.

"Are you sure?" The older man stated quietly. "It could be an elaborate trap."

Stopping to think, the blonde rapidly shook his head. The orange toad on top if which clung onto the hair tightly, Naruto looked at the man in front of him calmly. "It doesn't feel like it."

"Feel?"

Sighing, Naruto sat down as Gamakichi shot questions at to why he was here. Jiriaya gently plucking the small toad off, the Toad Sage gives him a brief explanation for which the youngster understands. Silent and remaining where he is for now, Jiriaya listens as Naruto speaks.

"I guess, you could say although the fuzz ball still does all the threats and the usual bull, he did give me one thing that has proven useful Pervy Sage. His instincts... I can't really explain it as I don't get it real well myself. But it feels true. I don't think Baa-chan would let them come if it wasn't."

"Well then I do believe Gamakichi has a mission to accomplish while we pack and get going don't you think? I have questions of my own as do you don't you believe so?"

Grinning, the little toad is happy to do so the delivering, as seconds later he is handed a response. Promptly hopping off and fading within mere minutes. The older white haired man and the blonde youth themselves disappear.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts **

**Four days later**

Albus began to pace in his office once more. The old wizard was feeling his age as they were running out of time. Even now he was worried with the fact that he had not heard back from this woman after almost two weeks. This woman, whom supposedly would send him notice when she had heard from Harry's family.

Fawkes warbling a song of reassurance and steadfast belief, the phoenix was startled as a slug popped into existence.

"Wow...I'm lucky Mommy Katsuya taught me how to do that." The green and blue slug from before chirped. Her antennas waving back and forth, she looked for the remembered old man from before. "There you are Mister. I got a message you from Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it?"

"She says that Jiraiya-san and Naruto-san are on their way back to Konoha. You are welcome to return anytime and stay until they are fully back. And that you are to bring the gaki's cousin?"

"I thank you Li Lei. May you tell her that I indeed will indeed return and that Harry and perhaps one other will be with me." Albus replied with amusement. Understanding that gaki was an insult, the way the little slug said it was with endearment. He could not help but be amused.

Severus, whether or not he wanted to admit it, was the same with young Harry.

"All right!" The little slug replied cheerfully before popping away.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief as hope for the safety of a 15 going on 16 year old boy blossomed anew. Going to the fire, he calls for the one teacher whom he can trust to protect while he is there.

"Severus...come to my office. I need to speak with you."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Konoha two days later**

Due back any time now Tsunade smiled as there was a familiar flaming pop and three instead of one stood in front of her. Shizune, knowing of their imminent arrival, the brunette gave a bright smile as she smiled in greeting.

This is when both women turned to study the other two companions of the elderly figure. One of them a tall dark and brooding man, the way he carried himself immediately was reminiscent of the Uchiha clan. But unlike said clan, the way his eyes seemed old with hidden pain, they knew the way his body stood was an act.

Wearing all black and with a billowing black robe behind him, it is at that moment, that they say the young teenager behind him.

Short messy black hair and bright green eyes, he was staring back at them with curiosity. Tall and with a slender muscular build, he seemed to be holding on tightly to a cage holding onto a white snowy bird that hooted softly.

In his other hand a large box like bag of some kind, the blonde woman felt something akin to pity. For like the owl cage, he held on to them as if they were the only thing he has ever owned.

Fawkes at that time giving a song of reassurance as it landed on the back of Tsunade's chair. Something about the act of the bird doing that, allowed the youth to relax.

""Tsunade-sama...they are related." Shizune smiled softly as she looked at the teenager. The blonde woman smiled as it was obvious that Harry could not understand what the dark haired woman was saying. "Even though they look different, look at the shape of his eyes, they are Kushina's to a tee."

"I see that as well now that you say that Shizune." The blonde woman said warmly. "Greeting once again Dumbledore, this is my assistant Shizune. Whenever I am not available it is often that she will become the one you will seek."

"And this dear Lady is one of my most trusted professors at Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape, and the youth you see before you is Harry James Potter."

Smiling the woman got up and around from her desk. The three widening at the sight of her enormous...gifts...

It is pushed to the side as she approaches Harry. The dark haired boy standing where he is, she looked at him, running his hand through his hair and seeing the quiet aged strength of someone who has seen war in his eyes.

Although as she does so, she looks at the black mark on his forehead and tilts her head curiously.

"I guess it is a good thing you have come to us young one. I recognize this mark on your forehead."

Surprised as his hand immediately goes to his scar, Albus and Severus look at the blonde in shock. The older woman just raising an eyebrow, she sighs as she returns to her chair. "Shizune..."

"I already retrieved it." The brunette smiled as she gave a folder.

"Dumbledore, the offer still stands so do not worry. If you wish, Shizune can escort your companions to one of our hotels. But I believe you and I must continue our discussion." She stated with an arch of eyebrow.

Feeling he was about to be left out, Harry spoke up before any could stop him. "NO! I will not be left out again!"

His statement somewhat rude, Tsunade just raises an eyebrow and looks at the elderly figure who seems somewhat ashamed if a little bit confused. The other man looking a bit irritated, the blonde woman offers a warm smile.

"Unfortunately right now young one, unless you become a member of my village I have no say in the matter. All though it is looking as if you shall, right now I have no say over what I am allowed to tell you of. If you do indeed stay, I shall call you back and tell you what we speak of as I will tell another. Do you understand me?"

Her voice gentle but firm, somehow as he stares at the kind eyes that she exhibits, he nods his head as Albus had agreed that for now Harry is to be sent away. The dark haired boy admittedly looking irritated, the fact that someone might actually tell him what is going on is a plus.

"Severus go with them. Keep an eye on Mr. Potter will you and do teach him a spell so that he may understand these kind people."

Nodding his head simply, the man turned and strode out with the teenager in hand. The snowy owl in his hands, it was then that they noticed a light brown haired man coming forth from the hall. A scar crossing his nose, he offers aide to Harry, for whom the youth gives a smile as Severus makes a face and translates for him.

The door closing, expecting to find himself and the blonde woman alone, it was at that moment that a white haired man comes forth from the shadows. His hair going well past his waist, he had a serious expression on his features as red markings streak down his cheeks.

Wearing a gray and red outfit, Albus was startled as he had not detected the individual while he was there.

"Before we begin Dumbledore, I would like you to meet the one whom you have to convince to allow Harry to travel with himself and Naruto. This is Jiriaya, Naruto's godfather, Toad Sage of Konoha and one of the Sannin."

This man exuding power that nearly rivals his own, Albus can now sense the blonde woman's in front of him as well. The books did not lie, although in some cases they were behind. Why cast an invisibility spell to commit acts among your own kind.

When you can seem powerless and destroy them in moments. None being the wiser....

"It seems what I have read about this part of the world is true."

"We shall get to that later Dumbledore." Jiriaya said calmly as he looked at the elderly man with a serious nature. "You will tell us just what is it within Naruto's cousin that required a primitive version of a _reaper death seal_?"


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Heh, some of you are new to me and the wacky ideas I tend to come up with. This particular story came about because someone whom has become a regular fan of my work noticed when I answered a question, that I pride myself on being a little different.

It's like my C2 title says. I'm not the dime a dozen kind of gal.

For example in this case, when the person challenged me to do a Naruto and Harry Potter cross. Well I admit the idea was growing on me before that. But the fact of the matter is she said make it different.

Well I took a look and 99% of the ones I saw...were they guard Harry. Or Harry is related to the Uchihas for some odd reason or another. Even looked and saw a fair amount related to Minato. The only one I actually really truly liked and I can't think of the title at the moment is the one with him being related to Kakashi.

But I thought and thought...well Lily.

Lily has red hair...Kushina has red hair... ding ding...Idea took off. Oh and before you ask me folks...I don't know about pairings...and I DON'T DO YAOI! Nothing against that either, in fact I'm seriously a fangirl of the genre.

Just feel I can't write it well enough to give it justice.

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets and Meetings 2**

Surprised to say the least as the white haired man bends down to look at him, Albus is honestly confused by the mention of something called a reaper death seal. That's when it dawns on him.

Harry's scar.... The fact that he had his doubts confirmed after the events last year of what he believed to be within Harry. He still had to be sure.

The fact that they recognized something of the like though provided him with new hope. Because if he knows Voldemort. One thing he did was create many and not just the one within Harry.

"His scar right?"

Looking at one another, the two Sannin look at the elderly wizard's features and nod their heads. "His scar is what we would call a primitive version of a death seal." Jiriaya stated as he handed Albus a scroll that he always kept on him. So that he was always remembered what Naruto holds himself.

"There is a reason why we ask about that which will be explained after you tell us what that young man is containing."

Sighing, as he must tell them of the Horcrux. He tells of that night Harry's parents were murdered. And his theory concerning what Lily or Minako (as they knew her) had done, before her death. His words clear and precise, the two listen with a crystal clear like clarity.

When done, Albus waits as the two seemingly share a single look between them. "From what you tell us, perhaps a part of Harry's mother remembered from her childhood here as the Uzumaki did have some unique seals at their disposal." Tsunade said sadly. "But that marking on his forehead is indeed a seal. In a way that does provide something of a problem here."

"How so?"

"You claim to have read up on our culture correct?" Jiriaya asked.

"I did what I could in the short amount of time that I had yes."

"Then perhaps you should know what a Jinchuuriki is." The Toad Sage replied. The elderly man shaking his head, the white haired man sighs. "A Jinchuuriki is what we here call a human sacrifice. Someone used to seal away a great evil at the cost of someone else's life." Jiriaya said sadly. "The jutsu and all its variants used for such an occasion are called Reaper Death Seals."

"You have experience with those kind of marks then?"

Looking at one another carefully, Jiriaya sighs as Tsunade nods her head. "Indeed we do Dumbledore. You see here in this part of the world. There are 9 who carry such a mark somewhere on their bodies."

"And what is it that they contain within them?"

"Demons...Dumbledore. Demons...despite what you may believe." Jiriaya stated quietly as he looked at the elderly wizard. "Demons do indeed walk the earth. We here in the east have kept them in check for the most part for countless years."

"But every so often one gets out of control." Tsunade replied quietly as she went silent for a moment. Her and Jiriaya looking at one another once again, she sighs as she pinches her nose between her fingers before she speaks once more. "What I am about to tell you Dumbledore, goes against my better judgment, not to mention it is against our laws to speak of it unless I or the bearer chooses to. So before I do so I will allow Jiriaya to take over before I go any further."

The Toad Sage sighing, he picks up the scroll from before and allows Albus to look at the images of a familiar spiral seal surrounded by several points that resemble the scar on Harry's forehead.

Looking at the images, it is here and now that Jiriaya speaks. "When Tsunade sent the letter to me, she also let me know of these wards you spoke of that would be placed around Naruto's home. Considering I will be leaving and taking my godson with me, to finish training him. I will allow Harry to come with us, and as she had stated perhaps he may wish to learn a thing or two."

"And what is it I must do?"

"It's not what you must do. It is what Harry can do for Naruto." Jiriaya stated quietly. "You see seals can be strengthened by chakra...or by blood..." The Toad Sage replied as he spoke. "And before you think it would require his death. It will not."

"May I ask why Harry alone must be able to do this?"

"He will be helping his cousin to survive, the manipulations of his prisoner." The Toad Sage replied. "About 15 years ago, Naruto's father died just as his mother had done to save Konoha from one of the Demons Dumbledore. Naruto is one of the 9, we have spoken of and although his seal is still going strong it is beginning to weaken. Harry with his own blood can temporarily strengthen it, until I figure out a way to do it permanently."

"Can the same be done for Harry?" Albus asked. His thoughts drifting to the poorly planned Occulemency between the young teen and his Potions Master, the previous year. Although to a degree it has aided them. With Sirius's death.... it would not go well again.

"I would have to study Harry for a while, but more then likely." Jiriaya replied as admittedly he was surprised at the elderly wizard's easy acceptance of the lethal being Naruto holds back. "His seal is a primitive form and should be easy to reinforce. But I want to be sure that nothing else is affecting him or whatever it is within him before I do so. But Dumbledore, I am surprised at your acceptance of the seal."

A light twinkle in his eyes, the wizard just nods his head as he looks at them. "I accept it because of your trust in Naruto." The Headmaster replied with a bright smile. "The way you spoke of him, was with fondness and love. As I have told Harry many times. It is not what is within us that makes us good or bad. It is the choices that we make..."

His words spoken, the two Sannin smile at one another as with that statement, the elderly wizard had gained their trust. "Then Dumbledore, may I say that we get down to the....paperwork." The blonde woman replies as she groans.

"And I can get down to Research!"

About to ask what he is researching, this time Albus could not help but feel the killer intent coming from the blonde woman. Instinctually backing away as the other man pales as he realizes where he was, it is too late to plead for mercy as a fist sends him flying through the window.

"Damn pervert!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

Having been escorted to a hotel, Harry couldn't help but look out the window curiously at the life of this village he was in. Much like Diagon alley in terms of business, Harry found himself smiling warmly as the people hustled and bustled about their lives.

Ironically on his way to this hotel with Professor Snape, he had found himself making friends with three young children who were to be their escorts along with the woman named Shizune.

Considering he did not really know the language, before they had fully left, Severus had taken the type to roughly show Harry the spell. One that until he learned the language he would need to cast at least once a day, so that he could understand their hosts.

And that was about the only kind thing his potions professor had done for him.

On their way here, his professor had just stopped and practically drooled at a flower shop, which a teenage blonde girl had been working at. At least a year younger then he was she had hair pale enough to remind him of Malfoy. His thoughts going dark for a moment, he was not aware as the young woman looked up warily.

He would later come to find out as Shizune spoke of those he would possibly meet, that the blonde girl was named Ino Yamanaka and she was one of cousin's friends.

This of course had gotten Harry to asking who his cousin was, and when he could meet this person. The brunette just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Be patient Harry-kun. Tsunade-sama will let you know what is decided." She states pleasantly. "Even if I have to hide all her sake, I promise."

Confusion at her odd statement, both he and Snape as they arrived at the hotel by that time, got an explanation into the blonde woman's peculiar habits. Snape paling with every word, he just shook his head...

"A female Albus.... this world is going to hell."

Shizune of course wondering what that comment meant, Harry had delighted in telling her about Albus and his desperate need for candy. The brunette woman giggling, she offered a somewhat sympathetic smile to the brooding man, who found himself startled at her kindness.

That was about two hours or so ago. Turning back into the room from watching the villagers go to and from. He found the dour man who was keeping an unwilling eye glaring at him with irritation.

"Potter...if you have time to stand around, you have time to do your schoolwork."

Gulping as he had been trying to avoid starting on his summer assignments, Harry had say back down at the desk that the hotel had provided for him at Snape's request. Of course Harry had frowned a little bit as he had wanted to explore.

But Snape had reminded him, that they were in an unknown part of the world. And that his hosts albeit kind had advised him to remain in the room.

Not wanting to offend, Harry just sighed as he looked at the stack of books and assignments he had to work with and once again got out the potions assignments. Figuring that while he could he might ask the dour professor to look over the work, while he was here, the dark haired teen got started on it.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hokage Tower**

Finally done making sure, that the gaki's cousin would be safe with the blonde youth, Tsunade had set about showing escorting Albus herself to where her favorite blonde youth at the moment would be while he trained.

Jiriaya having returned from his impromptu flight, Albus was amazed at how he looked perfectly fine as he came up.

"She's done worse." The Toad Sage said happily. Said blonde woman growling, Albus found himself approaching a small stand where a gaggle of teens was chatting. All of the ones he could see were dressed in muted shades of some kind.

"HEY GAKI! QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE FOR A MOMENT AND COME OVER HERE!"

Surprised at the almost rude way that the white haired man yelled, Albus found an equally rude shout being retorted from within that mass of youth.

"DAMNIT PERVY SAGE NOT NOW! ME AND CHOUJI ARE HAVING AN EATING CONTEST!"

The blonde woman giving off an angry tick, Albus couldn't help but sense a kindred spirit as a familiar twinkle at the sound of the youthful voice spoke up. It was a twinkle of deep fondness for whoever had just yelled.

"GAKI! IF YOU AREN'T STANDING HERE IN FRONT OF ME IN THE NEXT MINUTE, I WILL BANISH RAMEN!"

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! GIMME A SECOND BAA-CHAN!"

With that said, there was a golden zip in front of them, and Albus found himself studying a younger boy of around 14-15 years old. His hair a bright golden color, it was in a series of messy spikes that a headband of some kind kept from landing in his eyes.

His eyes were a bright and cheerful blue and his skin a dark tan color from perhaps being outdoors to long. Three marks residing on his cheeks that could only resemble whisker marks.

Wearing black pants, that were tied loosely around his waist at the moment, he also had on a long sleeved dark orange shirt and a black vest trimmed in that same color that rested across a fit frame. That at this moment was slurping a rather large bowl of noodles into his mouth.

Finishing up the soup, the blonde youth looked at the three in front of them with a curious expression.

"What is it Baa-Chan?"

A loud resound slap upside the back of the head from a pink haired girl, Albus couldn't help but smile as she spoke up.

"That's Godaime to you baka!"

"But Sakura-chan...she lets me call her that." The blonde retorted as he winced from the repetitive smack this time from said blonde woman. The way both females had done it, Albus couldn't help but smile as Jiriaya introduced the youth to him.

"Dumbledore, I would like you to meet my godson. Who also happens to be the number one most surprising shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki."

"And don't forget future Hokage Pervy Sage!" The teen chirped as he offered a hand to the elderly wizard who even now couldn't help but smile in return.

"It is good to meet you Mr. Uzumaki..."

"Call me Naruto, Jiji!" The blonde replied happily as he took it. Once again getting hit, something tells Albus as the youth gets reprimanded for his rudeness, that Harry will never have a dull moment with his cousin.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 4**

**Family**

Having met and spent some time getting to know the blonde youth that was Naruto, Albus could safely say that the blonde youth would be the family that Harry needed. The teenager was bright, albeit a little dim sometimes, as he fondly remembers the young shy girl that gazed at him with awe.

With the group of curious teenagers gathering around him, Albus met the children who were important to Naruto as the Weaselys and Miss Granger were to Harry and he was not disappointed. Through their affection for him, it cemented in his mind that he had made the right decision.

Naruto was a good hearted teenager. With their trust and belief in him, Harry would be in safe hands while in the company of the blonde boy and his godfather.

So with something of a lighter load off his shoulders, the elderly wizard allowed himself to be escorted to where Harry and Severus were. Both currently in the hotel room, as he entered the wizard found a 15 year old boy looking at him hopefully.

"Your cousin is a year younger then you. Bright and most certainly cheerful without a doubt, I believe his godfather calls him, the number one most surprising shinobi." Albus said with amusement as Harry couldn't help but smile. "And like you Harry, he takes after his father except for the shape of his eyes. He has..."

"His mother's eyes." Harry smiled with joy.

"A brilliant shiny blue that they are Harry, and I do believe you both would like one another. In fact when I spoke with him, he is indeed eager to meet you. I believe he would be here right now if he could, but apparently his godfather was dragging him towards some stores to get things for you."

"For me? Why?"

"All will be explained to you in the morning, Harry. But for now I am quite hungry. I was introduced by your cousin to this most marvelous soup that I have taken the liberty of ordering for all of us. In fact I have asked for a recipe for which I intend the house elves to learn to share with all of Hogwarts."

That said Harry couldn't help but smile as moments later, the door knocked and a kind hearted man with an apron entered the room carrying a bag.

"Three Beef Ramens and the fee is on the house Dumbledore-san." The man said cheerfully. "It is nice to know that my best customer still has family which he can call his own."

Confusion at that odd statement, Harry smiled as the man left and pushed it to the side for now. Finding it to not be the Ramen that he is used to, the black haired teen found that it was indeed quite good as Albus had stated. Even Professor Snape was enjoying the taste of it. As it was hearty and yet light at the same time.

Hedwig and Fawkes both perched on a bowl of tidbits, that the man had also thoughtfully brought, all in all this place. This Konoha had something Harry liked about it.

A true feeling of home.....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**The next day**

Holding onto his stuff once again, the 15 year old was being escorted once more to the office he had arrived in. Hedwig and Fawkes both flying over head, the two birds were enjoying the attention their unique coloring was creating among villagers and shinobi alike according to the one beside them.

A man with gravity defying silver hair, he seemed to be in his late 20's to early 30's. At best right now, the teen was wondering what was underneath the mask and his bandana of sorts as the only thing he could see honestly was the man's eye.

What was even more amazing as despite having his nose in the book the entire time, the man seemed to avoid every obstacle and on top of that. He also knew when they would get off track on their way to the tower.

Pulling him on occasion, aiding him with his trunk every so often, the man was just a puzzle to Harry.

Still though, he was willing to answer questions. Well within reason of course....

Having a little more knowledge, of things that occur, he can not help but look at the pink haired girl whom had come running towards his escort. The dark look in her eyes evident, the man smiles as she approaches.

"Kakashi-sensei! You better not have been giving them a tour! They were supposed to be meeting with Tsunade-sama twenty minutes ago."

"Really? You see a black cat crossed my path on my way to get them this morning..."

"LIAR!"

The man just smiling, the three wizards looked on in confusion as the pink haired girl ripped their escort a new one. And she did it in such a way that even Professor Snape was impressed, but yet, the man just smiled and nodded his head.

Sighing and shaking her head, the young girl smiled as she bowed. Her eyes a vibrant green, she looked at them warmly. "Hello again Dumbledore-san! Tsunade-sama is expecting you. I was told to help Kakashi-sensei bring you to the tower."

That said the young girl smiled as she immediately latched onto Harry. "And you must be that baka's cousin! You seem smarter then him, perhaps you can knock some common sense into him." She said happily.

"You know him?" Harry replied excitedly as he wished to know all he could.

"Of course I do! Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you! He's one of mine and Naruto's jounin senseis! Not to mention the fact we are teammates!" The 15 year old girl stated as she glared at the other man. "It's the reason why we were picked to come get you. Because well, Jiriaya-sama states he's...."

"Must have slipped my mind." Kakashi stated idly as he interrupted, "as to what Jiriaya-sama wants to do. Do you not think it is best that he and Naruto explain it to Harry themselves?"

The pinkette looking a little put out had to admit that the older man was right. Still though smiling at the three around them, she smiled as she spoke up.

"Follow me...Harry-kun. Naruto-kun is waiting to meet his family."

A smile on his features, Harry kept a grip on one part of his trunk while the younger girl took the other with surprising ease. A bright smile on her features, he was happy to listen as they walked. Telling him about his cousin and the oddball adventures they have had.

Albus and Professor Snape both noticing how she seemed to be hiding some details, they look to the older man beside them who shakes his head. "It is classified, to those not members of the Leaf village and a shinobi."

A frown crossing their features, they understood though. Snape especially as he had to keep several secrets just to stay alive.

So listening to as the young woman pointed out things left and right, they eventually arrived at the tower. His things left with Kakashi and Sakura who felt the initial meeting should be without them. The young man at that moment heard a loud and boisterous voice spoke up.

"MAN! I'N GONNA PULVERIZE KAKASHI-SENSEI FOR MAKING MY OWN COUSIN LATE! I WANT TO MEET HIM!"

"CALM DOWN GAKI! I SENT SAKURA TO HURRY THEM UP" Shouted a familiar female voice and Harry couldn't help but smile as a light and yet loud bickering went back and forth. Shizune who was approaching them from behind just giggled startling the three in front of them.

"You must forgive Naruto-kun. He is not known for his patience." The brunette stated with a light hearted smile. "Come...are you ready to meet your cousin and his godfather."

A nervousness coming across him, Harry nodded. "I want to meet him..."

"Frightened he won't like you?" Shizune asked inquisitively.

"Yes..." The black haired youth replied with obvious reluctance. "My other...relatives before their deaths was not what you would call decent."

A surprised look crossing Snape's features which neither Harry nor Albus notice at the moment. Shizune smiles softly as she gives him a hug. "Do not worry Harry-kun. I do not think Naruto has the ability to hate in his body." She replies reassuringly. "So come and meet the gaki before he drives Tsunade-sama into throwing her desk at him again."

That moment a loud crash heard, the brown haired woman shook her head ruefully as the ANBU guards at the door and down the hall groaned.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED ANOTHER DESK!"

Shizune just shaking her head giggles, as Harry looks at her with confusion. "Come it is best that you enter. All shall be explained then."

That said, she smiled as she opened the door. "I will get the order going Tsunade-sama. But right now, Dumbledore-san and his companions have arrived."

"ALL RIGHT!" Yelled that same voice from before, followed by a thud. "OW DAMNIT PERVY SAGE!"

"SIT DOWN AND LET HIM ENTER WITHOUT YOU RUNNING OVER HIM ON ACCIDENT GAKI! AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" An unknown male voice replied with irritation.

"I WILL QUIT CALLING YOU THAT WHEN YOU QUIT BEING A PERVERT!"

"GET IT RIGHT I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"

Now just insanely curious, Harry can't help but want to enter the room. Taking one step and then another following the Headmaster and Professor Snape, Harry found himself staring at a blonde boy around his age currently in a headlock by an older man with white hair.

Both reacting to one another as he had seen envied times between a father and son, the black haired boy couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Distracted from their tussle, the two separate with sheepish expressions on their features, which was enough to make the laughter even louder as others joined in. Done a minute or so later, Harry found the blonde boy approaching him thoughtfully. His eyes blue and a shade brighter then Aunt Petunia's or even Dudley's had been. He could see what the Headmaster had meant.

Although they were not green but an intense blue, the shape of them was very much their mothers'. The whisker marks on his cheeks, he could tell as he was sizing the blonde youth up. The other was doing the same to him.

"Say something gaki!" The white haired man stated as he cuffed the blonde upside the head. The blonde shooting a dark look of promised retribution later, Harry observed as he raised his hand sheepishly into his messy hair.

"Sorry... Just finding it hard to believe this is real." The blonde boy replied. "Never had a family before really." His words making the shinobi present wince with regret.

"Me too..." Harry said softly. "Thought I had no one else, as what family I did have...never treated me like one..."

A kind of shy smile being passed between them, there was an offered hand out on the blonde's part. "Well you got me now...cousin. I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Taking that hand, Harry smiled back in return. "Okay cousin... I'm Harry. Harry James Potter."

Pulled into a hug at that moment, one that neither had truly felt from a family member their entire lives, the two teenagers didn't see the smiles and the fighting of tears on the faces of those watching. Even Snape despite not liking either one, dour look and all had the slight vestiges of a smile crossing his lips.

Hating to break it up, Tsunade smiles softly as she speaks with a slight ahem, the two separating as she does so, "Harry Potter, welcome to the Hidden Villages in the Leaves, or something I would believe you can now call home." She said warmly.

"Really Baa-chan/Headmaster?" The two said in unison. Amusement crossing the features of those now at their voices, the two teenagers grinned.

"Yes really." She replied. "Jiriaya besides being your godfather Naruto has agreed to also become Harry's guardian as well. That way no one can separate you two."

Startled to hear that, Harry turned to the Headmaster who smiled. "Yes Harry, I guess you could say you gained another godfather as Naruto did."

"One who shouldn't be sometimes...damn pervert." Tsunade muttered. Jiriaya grinning as the others chuckled in amusement, the older man was startled as two teens barrel rolled right into him. Feeling a bit out of place, with their bodies pressed against him.

He knew from knowing of their pasts, that this was what they needed. Just someone and someplace to call home was all they wanted. All though he was not the greatest, he could give both boys that much.

He owed the father of one, and a part of him felt he owed the mother as well. It was her nephew after all...

So yeah, he will look after both Naruto and Harry now to the best of his ability. And when he can't he knows that the Ichiraku's will do so in his place. The Ramen Chef owner having done so for years, as Naruto's landlord...

"Come on you two...I think we need to get Naruto's stuff out of his apartment."

The blonde looking up with confused, Tsunade chuckles in amusement, as she tosses the blonde a set of keys and a scroll. "For the next week, you and Jiriaya are going to give your cousin a bit of a crash course in surviving the Elemental Countries Naruto, along with Kakashi and Sakura. It was felt that with the potential for disaster once you and the pervert go back out, Harry will not only be going with you. But we want him to have something of a rudimentary knowledge in our ways."

"So...we will be going someplace that has waited a long time to welcome back its rightful owner gaki. Considering you know have something of a growing family, its best you get a bigger place to house them don't you think?"

"Well yeah, you got a point there pervy sage. Where is this place?"

"It's over by the Hyuuga compound Naruto." Tsunade said softly. "It was your father's home."

Harry looking at the blonde who was his cousin, he could see the surprise and the almost reverence he had for the keys in his eyes. "My father left me a home...?"

"And much more gaki." She smiled softly. Turning to Harry, the woman smiled gently. "As did Kushina, perhaps Harry would like to learn of yours and his mother's family don't you think?"

The two lighting up, they looked at one another and raced out the door. The adults cooled off by the breeze in their wake. Albus chuckled in amusement as did Tsunade as Severus and Jiriaya both ran after the two boys.

"To know of one's family is every child's dream." The elderly man smiled as did the blonde.

"Yes...and perhaps now those two will finally have theirs. You are welcome to stay of course; the Namikaze residence is certainly large enough to house you and Professor Snape, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps we shall stay only long enough to see Harry settled in." The elderly wizard replied. "But I am afraid we must get back to Hogwarts. There are things even now that I must begin to do..."

"I see...if you need our help.... All you have to do is ask."

"I shall keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 5**

**A Home**

**Later that night**

Having been caught by Kakashi and Sakura on their way out the two boys was rather sheepish as they got caught. Both having been berated for leaving without thinking, Kakashi reminded Naruto of something called Akatsuki which puzzled Harry to no end.

At the mention of that group, his cousin had looked away. Something crossing his features that he knows all to well, Harry places a hand of understanding on the blonde's shoulder.

Stiffening first in confusion, as the two look at one another once again, there is much that needs to be spoken about between them. Secrets that even now are itching to be told, but that would occur later on as they along with the others set about getting Naruto's few things out of his apartment.

Both in light of that had proceeded to do just that. The apartment clean, Harry could understand why Naruto was being given his inheritance early. For one albeit small if was a good place to live...

But for two, that would have been pushing it.

This is the moment where Harry was introduced to the shadow clone jutsu. His eyes widening considerably as copies of his cousin came into existence, with phenomenal speed Naruto had his things packed and taken out into a cart before the wizard could blink.

Of course that had started a whole slew of questions, which Naruto was happy to answer. Like how did he do that, what was that he just did and so on. Jiriaya witnessing this event as the two bond, he chuckles as the incredulous face on the black haired youth causes the blonde boy to beam with pleasure.

Then history had to get in the way.

Not knowing who had done it, someone as always had tried to take a shot at Naruto with a Kunai. Before Jiriaya or anyone could even blink, the black haired youth had shouted out a single word as he held out a small stick in his hand.

"PROTEGO!"

A shield of iridescent light appearing, although it still went through to a degree, the kunai dropped to the ground a couple of feet from the blonde's backside.

Naruto and many villagers surprised at the display of raw chakra being given considering there was no seals done whatsoever. The black haired boy looked at his cousin who in turn said one thing.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO TEACH ME THAT!"

His reaction was one that had made those around them laugh as Naruto now pestered his cousin to teach him that spell as well. The two wizards and their shinobi escorts, including the Hokage, ended up laughing as an exuberant blonde made himself into something of a pest.

But seeing the face on the black haired youth as some were about to tell the teenager to tone it down. They did not. The older boy was smiling as he did his best to answer his cousin's questions.

If one could say how he was. The answer would be one word.

Happy.

This is how the little walk went. Joined on the way by a few of Naruto's friends, mainly Team 8, Harry also began to meet Naruto's friends. A boisterous boy named Kiba and his extremely large dog Akamaru. (kind of reminded him of Fluffy)

A quiet bug user named Shino and a young girl named Hinata, which even he could tell had a huge crush on his cousin. Oblivious to her emotions, his cousin had a puzzled expression as once again she passed out in his arms. Especially, when he stated that he was going to a certain house by her home.

She had simply said two words.... "So...close..."

Thus said, Akamaru willing to let her be on his backside the small group of adults and teens moved on. When they arrived at their destination, those who saw the home were in quiet awe. Although they were looking through sealed gates at this moment, the blonde youth found himself trembling at the simple and yet homey house that resided within.

The home was two stories and sat almost like a manor within the trees. It was not fancy as some of the houses they had gone by, or even know of. The gardens although a bit overgrown, were lush and filled with flora of all types.

"I remember when Minato had this built..." Jiriaya mused as he looked at the home that held many memories. "He did it in the old whirlpool style so that your mother could have something of her past always."

"Whirlpool style?"

The white haired man chuckles as he looks at the small group of teenagers who look at him inquisitively.

"Whirlpool style?"

"You will see." The white haired man said in amusement. "Naruto, Harry come here for a minute." The two approaching, the white haired man came and gestured for them to put their hands on two areas.

"Normally this could be done with Shadow Clones. But right now I need you to focus your power into your hands."

Confusion evident, they two teens nod their heads. Albus and Severus both watching with puzzlement in their gazes, they find themselves in awe as a warm blue light comes forth from Naruto's palm onto the gate.

Harry trying with all his might, it takes a minute before he gets annoyed and frustrated. "I thought this might happen." Jiriaya stated quietly as he looked at his new godson. "Stay right there, Naruto, I need to ask something of Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata whom by that time had come around, the young girl looked at him inquisitively. Albus and Severus wondering what the white haired man is talking to her quietly about, she nodded her head in agreement.

"H...Harry-kun. Could you try again?"

Nodding his head simply, the almost 16 year old did what he was told again. A soft voice speaking out seconds later, he heard a single word spoken. "Byakugan!"

Confusion spreading further as he felt something of a tingle all through his body, he heard the kind hearted girl's voice speak up once again.

"T...they are open Jiriaya-Sama." The Hyuuga girl stated quietly to the Sannin. "I...I see his chakra going to where he wants. But it has trouble going through fully. Like he is not trained as we are.... But how could he do that shield?"

"Thank you." Jiriaya stated as his features looked thoughtful. "Harry come here a minute and Naruto...do NOT over react."

Puzzlement over that last statement, everyone watches as Harry approaches Jiriaya. The man taking the teen's wrist within his own, they watch as he whips out a kunai and lightly slashes a small line across Harry's palm. The blonde looking ready to kill as Harry had let out a slight sound of pain, the wizards shocked at the ease at which it was done.

They observed as Jiriaya placed the bloodied hand on that same spot before on the wall. The gate glowing a radiant greenish blue, the gates opened as from Naruto the two spots merged.

Most of the Shinobi among them, not blinking an eye at what has happened, Hinata smiles shyly as she and the rest of Team 8 realize that they had to take their leave at that moment. Late for a team meeting with Kurenai according to Shino, the trio promised to stop by while they can in a couple of days and visit.

Sakura taking off herself as Tsunade has her check on the hospital, she to promises to come back later. Leaving Kakashi with the cart filled with Naruto and Harry's things. The man quite content to be there reading his book happily as he guides the cart in before he to takes off elsewhere.

Saying goodbyes to what could be new friends Harry winces as his hand aches a little but from the slice across his palm. "First lesson kiddo, when dealing with chakra or what you call magic, if something is sealed you have to learn to bring it out without having to use any kind of weapon. If not it's going to hurt when dealing with shinobi. Because they can get to you before you can bring out your stick."

Nodding his head as he remains silent, Harry allows his hand to be healed by Tsunade. The blonde woman muttering murderous thoughts about his new guardian, she offers a gentle smile. "You have to forgive the baka, Harry. Sometimes he just does things without thinking them through."

The black haired boy wincing slightly as he was perceived to be angry, he gives a small smile as he looks up at his newfound family. "That's all right. If you ask Professor Snape, he will tell you I do the same thing. In fact that I kind of go looking for it...."

"On purpose too." The man snorted. "Having to be everyone's hero, everyone's local celebrity... It's disgusting."

Having heard this, Naruto couldn't help but look down at the ground. "Being a hero isn't so bad..." He whispered softly. "People notice you then. They acknowledge your existence...."

Confusion evident on the older man's features, at the quiet and almost broken look about the blonde, he feels guilty about his callous comments. Although he had directed it towards Harry, who looked ready to snap any minute once they were said, the black haired boy had his eyes focused on his cousin.

Whispering things, Naruto nodded his head and offered a smile of trust towards Mr. Potter who smiled one in return. All though they had just met, the two somehow were bonding....

"Harry and Naruto are a lot alike are they not Severus." Albus stated quietly as he saw his Professor lost in deep thought. "Both having endured so much at such young ages..."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto it seems is very much like our young Mr. Potter." The elderly wizard replied quietly. "Much like how we lost Lily and James, Naruto lost his mother and father. But where we, and to use your words Severus, worship Harry for Voldemort's first defeat years ago. Those here do not treat Naruto the same way. Did you not see those in the village....?"

Looking back as they had walked through, Severus saw what Albus was saying. Although some wore looks of indifference and perhaps curiosity, there were many who were gazing at the boys...no not boys. They were looking at Naruto with hate.

"What has that boy done to deserve that? Sure he is annoying and down right incorrigible by the looks of it. But I can tell he means no harm."

"That's the thing Snape-san." Shizune said softly as she approached, having heard the last parts of the conversation she knows of whom he speaks. Scrolls in her hands for Tsunade to look at apparently, the brunette woman was quiet as she approached. "He has done nothing to merit the hate. People don't see him for who he is. That is why he tries so hard to stand out. Tries hard to be hero, it is then that people give him a chance. And it is then that they realize. Naruto is not who they think he is, but someone else entirely."

Her words quiet and gentle, Snape looks at Albus whose eyes twinkle in that annoying way which often infuriates them. "You did that on purpose didn't you, you old coot." The potions master glared with irritation.

"It has you thinking of the past does it not Severus?" Albus responded with a smile. "Does in not remind you of someone?"

Growling a little bit in reluctance, Snape nods his head. All though the situation was somewhat different, it was the same. The blonde reminded him of Harry. Just being himself was hard...by standing out albeit not in the ways he believed the boy should be. He was noticed and although many expect him to gloat, among them himself.

When he does not...it surprises them. It surprised him that first year, when the youth did not talk about the Philospher's stone.

It surprised him the second when he did not talk about the Chamber of Secrets....

And it continued. He even expected the brat to do something about him helping his godfather escape as he is sure that blasted boy had done. But he never did...

He never did.

"There is something that some muggles believe Severus and I think you must keep that in mind. You can be in a crowd of people and stand out. But still be alone." The Head master replied. "If anything Severus, I have known you long enough to know that if anyone understands that's feeling. It's you."

That said, the Headmaster walks away as the teenagers had reached the front door. Severus left behind in his steps, the potions master finds he was unable to make a comeback of any kind.

Because that blasted old man was right.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**10 minutes later**

Kakashi having left the minute they had gotten to the cart. The jounin looked sadly at the home as if trying to forget something. The blonde knowing what it was he nods his head as the silvery haired man had promised to come by when he can.

Still as he takes the house now that it is just him and his cousin as well as the remains of his group, the blonde youth was in awe. The style of the house was indeed different. Looking like a plain and yet elegant two story home from the front. It was indeed that. But it neglected the covered archways emanating from the sides to two other buildings that were next to it. The trees hiding them from obvious sight, what lay in the center, had made them all stop in awe as Jiriaya chuckled.

"Now this is what I meant by Whirlpool style."

Shaped and created to be like a grotto. Waterfalls cascaded over rocks from an elevated hot spring into another that swirled like the water that it was named for.

"It's recycled constantly." Jiriaya stated with a smile. "The lower spring that is...the upper used for bathing, the falls bring the water down from the spring and into the pool which drains into the ground. It helps the flowers to grow and the trees to protect as well as hide from prying eyes." He stated as he guided them along the elegance of the water features.

"It's beautiful." Harry whispered as he looked at it. Naruto nodding his head and echoing the sentiments, the two turn around at the wide expansive field behind them.

"It's for growth of the clan Naruto... Harry." Jiriaya said quietly. "Before your parents died that night gaki, they had hopes. They wanted not only to have you Naruto. But they wanted many more children; you were going to be the oldest of a dozen if your dad had anything to say about it." The toad sage chuckled in amusement.

"But that damn..."

"Yeah it did." The Toad Sage replied as he momentarily stopped the blonde from saying anything. Naruto confused for a moment, he remembered the presence of the others around him and looked sheepish. Save for his cousin and those with him and Sakura, just about everyone there knew of what he held.

"Damn what cousin?"

"Nothing..." The blonde youth murmured out quickly as he swiftly changed the subject to quizzing about the other buildings. Harry put out that something was being hidden from him, the others look sadly as the blonde's face was once again all smiles as he gestured to a building that was said to hold his dad's library.

So as the tour continued with Jiriaya leading the way. Albus stayed behind with Tsunade. The elderly wizard watching as the others listened and laughed as the Toad Sage told stories, he looked at her with sadness.

"He is afraid to tell Harry isn't he?"

Reluctantly nodding her head, Tsunade speaks up as she looks at the blonde she has come to adore. "Yes... Shizune told me of what you told Snape. What you said was only the tip of what Naruto had endured. Contrary to what his parents had wanted for him. Naruto has been beaten to the point of death many times as a child. If not for the Fox inside him, he would have died. It took him finally becoming a genin for people to notice him. My apprentice and someone else.... were his first friends his own age and he was 12 when they came into his life."

"They way you referred to this someone else? It did not go well I take."

Shaking her head, the blonde woman spoke up reluctantly. "Some events happened that I can not go into. But all I can say is this. Naruto's best friend in the end tried to kill him for something that only apparently Naruto's death could give. It is only thanks once again to Naruto's prisoner that he lived albeit barely." The blonde stated quietly. "And then he left him unconscious for Kakashi to find. He was never truly the same after that...."

"You hope Harry can help him."

"Admittedly I do." The blonde woman said quietly. "Harry coming into his life now, I believe is a boon. To know he still has family left made Naruto honestly smile again. And for that I will owe him much."

Their conversation interrupted as yelps of surprise and then laughter emanate from the house on the left. Their talk is temporarily put to the side as Harry dashes away and out the door followed by Naruto. Both as if fleeing for their lives were chased by Jiriaya and Professor Snape who were a radiant orange...

Tsunade giggling madly as Shizune came out as well clutching her belly as she laughed. Albus's eyes were twinkling, as both of them listened to the inadvertent incident that caused the paint fiasco. Listening as he did, he could not help but smile for it was indeed as Albus thought despite the dangers.

It was a good place to call home...for it was filled with laughter....


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Been stuck doing yard work lately...doesn't help to have a huge yard. But I got the beginnings of my rose garden! Go me!

And I shall repeat across the board as some of you have been complaining and those that I asked and those who have offered as always have yet to respond...I NEED A BETA! Please help?

**Chapter 6**

**Secrets and Rituals 1**

In the two days that would follow, as Harry settled into his new home, he would also learn the true meaning of exhaustion. Tsunade-sama or Baa-chan, as he was coming to call the woman once he learned the meaning behind the nickname, had said he would be getting crash course in survival.

She wasn't kidding. In fact he thinks she is loading him up on the work in retaliation for joining his cousin in calling her that. But yet like Naruto, she couldn't help but smile when he said those words with affection as he did like the kind woman.

For in a sense she truly was becoming his Baa-chan as he had never had one before.

Still, regardless of the nickname, Harry was learning that compared to most wizards, the Shinobi were considerably faster and far more deadly. They could certainly move faster, and they knew about a dozen ways to apparate without really doing it.

They also could control the elements, and infiltrate places with no one being the wiser.

So much had been shoved into his head, Harry was almost positive he was going to forget something. But on the bright side though, at least he wasn't the only one enduring this. Naruto and Jiriaya both were also getting crash courses in the Wizarding culture.

Wanting to be able to understand Harry a bit more as well as his ways, the two had somehow managed to con Professor Snape and the Headmaster into aiding them before they left. And well needless to say, it cracked him up to no end to watch.

Even Naruto's friends and their senseis would sit with him at times and watch as he and Jiriaya both would drive Professor Snape up the wall and make the Headmaster chuckle with amusement.

Therefore lost in thought during one of the few times he had a break, he did not notice Jiriaya approaching with Naruto. The white haired man offering reassurance to his godson, who was trembling with hidden insecurities, it took the warm smile of the Headmaster who accompanied them to keep him from running.

Not really able to stay much longer, he would be leaving after what was about to happen along with Professor Snape. The two men having things that they must attend to back in England, both would return to Konoha in two months to pick Harry up for Hogwarts.

Having done all they could, they would only remain one more day so as to answer any questions Harry or Naruto might have.

"Harry I need you to come here for a moment." The white haired man said gently but with a firm tone of voice. The youth confused as he is caught off guard, he approaches the others with puzzlement in his features. "Harry I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Lift up your hair and show Naruto the mark on your forehead." Jiriaya stated quietly. His comment throwing the blonde off entirely as he now no longer looks scared; the black haired youth reluctantly does so. The lighting bolt scar evident against the skin, the blue eyes widen and Harry is confused as he feels his cousin's hand on his forehead tracing it.

"You...you have one to."

Green eyes surprised at that quiet statement, Harry watches as Naruto lifts up his shirt. The blonde concentrating for a moment, Harry is shocked as he sees a much larger mark appearing on his cousin's belly. Many of the same shaped bolts on his forehead circling a large spiral was black, which with what he knew meant that his cousin was like himself.

Connected to something that wishes to kill him...

"How...?" Two voices spoke in unison. Both wanting to know what was going on, and how their lives so different that they were. Could be same in so many ways...

"Sit down and we will explain." Jiriaya stated quietly. "But Harry what you have on your forehead is not what we call a curse mark as apparently many wizards believe it to be."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a seal." Naruto said softly. "Something or someone is sealed inside you Harry. You are what we call a Jinchuuriki." The blonde replied. The black haired youth shocked at those words, he looks to Albus who nods his head reluctantly.

"What the hell is a Jinchurriki."

"A jinchurriki is someone who is used as a sacrifice by another to hold back a great evil as they become the seal or the key to their prisoner's cell."

"And my mother..."

"Without it realizing it turned you into one..." The Headmaster said sadly. "They are right Harry. I believe and I recent events have proven that when Voldemort attacked your parents that night your mother did something to protect you out of love." Albus stated quietly. "She turned you into one of these keepers."

"And what she did to do so was a primitive Reaper Death seal." Jiriaya said as he interrupted. "Considering we know that Lily or Minako as I know her was once of the Whirlpool as was Naruto's mother Kushina. It is possible that before she was kidnapped and became Lily Evans, she must have seen the beginnings of the seal at some point and that is how she saved you from this Voldemort character. She summoned the Shinigami to protect you, and unfortunately..."

"To summon the Shinigami...it costs the user their life." Naruto said as he interrupted. "That's what my father did after all." He whispered painfully. Harry hearing this, he can't help but sympathize with his cousin as despite wanting to know his parents with all his heart.

There is that resentment against them, that still lingers. That every so often makes him wish, that just one...just one of them had survived.

Allowing the two boys to adjust to this knowledge, Naruto once again, and Harry as well, the older men wait. Professor Snape watching, he can't help but be shocked a little bit at the same exact mark he had seen on Harry's forehead. Repeated several times on the blonde's belly....

Making him wonder, what it is that the blonde carries within him. But that is pushed to the side for the moment, as the younger teen looks to his cousin with wonder. "What...what is it that you hold?"

Albus smiling at the innocent question, he speaks up that moment to answer Naruto, who tilts his head to listen. Harry doing the same, he knows without a doubt that the black haired youth will want to protest what he is about to tell him.

"He holds a part of a dark wizard's soul Mr. Uzumaki." Albus answered. Harry's eyes widening, Albus explains about that night and the prophecy spoken that refers to Harry's fate. Naruto listening as does Jiriaya, it takes a little while to explain. But by the time he is done, Harry just sits there in shock.

"So...my parseltongue...affinity for dark magics..."

"Are all because of this Voldemort character Harry." Jiriaya said softly. "And I can tell you this much, even with the death of this man and the part of him inside you. You will unfortunately forever bear the marks of his presence within your body. Studies here have proven that that is how bloodlines are started."

"Bloodlines? You mean like, Neji and Hinata?"

A beaming smile at the mention of the two Hyuugas, Jiriaya ruffles Harry's hair affectionately as Naruto teases him. "See you can remember all that we throw at you."

Laughter breaking the serious nature of the discussion at the moment, the small group reluctantly gets back to business. "Indeed Harry. When I initially realized what it was that you had, I spoke with Dumbledore in length about how this came to be."

The Headmaster choosing that time to speak up, he smiles. "From what I understand, considering how your mother came to be in our part of the world, I sent Fawkes to deliver a message a few days ago to deliver to Minerva. She reported back what she found with the aide of the Bloody Baron. It seems Salazar Slytherin himself, may have been from this part of the world."

About to protest considering he was the Slytherin head of house, Albus holds up his hand as he looked at his potions professor. "There is a reason why I say this Severus. Tell me, what does Salazar look like in the painting around Hogwarts?"

"Black hair, gold eyes... slender build."

"Indeed...and what was he like according to our history?"

"Incredibly smart....a bit haughty, powerful...believed in only the purity of blood in later years of his life." Snape spoke up reluctantly. But yet it is the blonde's look of shock as the description sounds incredibly familiar.

Despite belief, Naruto actually when it mattered did have a good memory. Especially when it mattered to him... "Did he have an affinity for snakes?"

Startled by this question, Harry instead answers for him. "Yes. If what they are saying is right Naruto. You see... Voldemort is considered to be Slytherin's descendant. And he is known for the ability to talk to Snakes."

At the moment, Naruto turns to Jiriaya. The white haired man nodded his head. "I was just as shocked as you are when Dumbledore showed the research to me and Tsunade gaki. But it makes sense and it is highly possible considering the prophecy you just heard... if Harry has family here so does he."

"Who..."

"Orichimaru..." Naruto responded quietly. "Your description of this Salazar Slytherin fits him to a tee and..."

"And what?"

"Thanks to the Snake, Harry. Naruto's best friend tried to kill him for power. He tried to kill Naruto, by putting an arm through his chest literally..."

Eyes widening in shock as even this was news to the wizards, save for Harry who remembers the Ministry and what Voldemort almost had him do. They still though looked to the blonde for confirmation. Opening his shirt, the wizards see the near perfect skin except for a perfectly round scar about the size of an arm....

"My god...how..." Harry and Severus both whispered as the traced the scar with their eyes. Even now Harry can't help but look at his cousin's back to see the same scar there. "How did you survive that...not even Wizarding magic can heal something that large."

"No one can." Naruto replied quietly. "Not even the med Nins could...It was thanks to my companion, that I lived."

The look of confusion on their features, it takes Naruto looking up for them to realize what he is referring to as instead of a brilliant blue his eyes were a bood red in color. Severus, even now has to fight the urge to run as the eyes are filled with malevolence and a desire for destruction and yet at the same time.

Are also filled with innocence and pain....

Those were feelings and emotions that have no right to be together and yet are in this young blonde teenager.... Remaining where he was, Severus could not help but be shocked as he listened to what is said. Instinctively like before, as his body desires to flee as he had done long ago with another who bears the soul of an animal within him...

"_15 years ago come October 10; Konoha was attacked by a demon. And not just any demon, but the strongest of the 9, I am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko_, _**also known as the Nine-tailed Demon Fox**_."


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets and Rituals 2**

Even now as he heard the 14 year old uttered those words, Albus found himself in shock at the news. Prepared as he was for it, from his earlier meeting with Tsunade just days before, to hear which one it was that the blonde carries was even now a surprise.

Although many among the wizards believe it is a myth, they to have heard of the Kyuubi No Yoko. The Nine-tailed fox creature, who was said to be able to destroy mountains and rearrange entire land masses at will.

And this teenager had that creature within him, as Harry contained a part of Voldemort?

"I would understand if you didn't want to stay with me anymore cousin." The blonde said brokenly. The sadness in his tone of voice evident, it shakes both Albus and Severus out of their thoughts. The blonde's eyes, once again a vibrant blue were filled with pain and loneliness as if he expected Harry to leave him.

"Why would I do that?" The black haired youth stated with confusion as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's head in a loose headlock. "So you have a furry little problem. I can live with that."

Not sure if he understood what was truly within his cousin, the wizards just remained quiet as the blonde looks at him incredulously. "Little....heh....he's throwing a fit about that comment right now." Naruto chuckled wryly. "He wants me to bring you guys to meet him."

Jiriaya hearing this, the older man shakes his head firmly. "I will say no to that right now Naruto."

Eyes flashing red with intent, the red chakra surrounds Naruto's form as a voice much deeper and completely animalistic speaks from the teen's mouth. **"What makes you think you can stop me fleshbag?"**

Intense magic flaring from the blonde, it takes but a moment before the small group find themselves within a dank sewer like environment. The wizards looking around with confusion as just moments ago, they looked toward the blonde who sighed sadly.

Jiriaya looking to Albus, the older man now understands what he said earlier, as in the history of the Wizarding world. This has never happened before.

"Follow me..." Naruto said quietly as he looked towards the others. A mixture of pain and irritation in his eyes as well as regret, "I... I could get myself out right now as well as Jiriaya could."

"But we can not...even now I find myself attempting to get out." Albus stated with amusement as his eyes twinkle. "Indeed...I have never met a demon before. Should be an experience..."

Severus just slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation, the two shinobi just look at the old man as if he was nuts. Still though, not trusting the fox one bit, the two remain where they are. Guiding their companions through the sewer like tunnels, that remind Harry of the Chamber, they eventually arrive at their destination.

Standing where they are, they see an enormous cell in front of them. There is no obvious lock or keyhole in front of it. But yet on the door of the cage, there is a small slip of paper that pulses with power.

Confusion as they are curious to what it says, the wizards start to move forward and are held back by Naruto and Jiriaya both. The reason becomes evident as an enormous claw attempts to rip into them from the cage itself. The wizards startled, it is at that moment that an enormous animal makes itself known from with the cage.

Sitting on its haunches, it's nine tails constantly thrashing against the cage, as the desire to get out and kill was clearly felt by those present. Even to Severus who thought he had experienced evil as he did with Voldemort. The aura of malice that this being exhibited was nothing that he had ever felt before...

"Everyone meet the strongest of the 9, the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto said quietly as the fox rattled the cage with its tails as it smiled. Its enormous jaws opening, as fangs dripping with saliva bend down to speak, the eyes focusing on each and everyone, it centers on Harry with an almost amused glance.

"**As you can see you little meat shield, I am no little problem."** The fox stated with malice. **"I would say that which is within you though is one. Come into the cage allow me to devour it for you."**

Knowing better then the go somewhere that is purposely closed as it is, Harry just looks up at the fox and completely out of character says two words. Even though he knows he should be scared. Should want to run...

With all that he has gone through.... It would take a lot more then thought. Even if the beast is stronger, Voldemort already took a lot away from him already. He wasn't going to let this being scare him away from his cousin...

"Piss off."

The fox growling its rage as the two words alone, told the being that Harry wasn't going to do anything of the sort. He reached out once again with an enormous claw. Roaring his anger at them, the fox finds the blonde coming forth. Always just out of reach, the red beast looks at the blonde with intent to kill.

But yet respect as well.

"Leave my cousin alone you oversized furball."

"**Little worm, whether or not I get to eat him, your delicious looking kin does still have a problem. It's acting as a conduit. Someone is trying to track the little meat bag through it. And I would rather not have to deal with blocking whoever it is at the moment."**

Albus listening as well as Severus, the two wizards look up sharply at the malicious fox with a serious nature to their gazes. His words were indeed troubling to them, as they know after the previous year's events that Voldemort knew the connection went two ways.

"You are blocking it?"

The fox just sneered as it looked at the elderly wizard. **"Being in proximity to my vessel keeps the little weak one away from here. The little baka doesn't realize that his subconscious desire to protect his family member, he is shielding him from the weak one tracing him by drawing on my power."**

Surprised at the demon's words himself, Naruto's eyes widen as Harry and the others look to him. "You are doing that?"

The blonde shrugging as he is asked, he still grins sheepishly within the seal. "If the fuzz ball says I am then I guess so. At least it's for a good reason right?"

His words as innocent as they are, the wizards and shinobi alike can't help but smile. The simple way he had said it, it somehow meant the world to Harry who could hear the meanings behind the words. Even if perhaps the blonde hasn't said them.

_Hey you are my family. Family protects one another_

"Thanks...cousin..."

Clueless, Naruto just stares at him in confusion as he tilts his head. "No problem...but for what?"

Everyone laughing at this moment, the Fox who looks nauseated at all the goodness, sends them out with flourish. Their bodies falling to the ground as their souls for lack of a better term rejoin, with the rest of their mortal bodies.

Shaking their heads free of the disorientation, it is Jiriaya who speaks first as he looks to Albus.

"Now do you see why I wish for Harry to help me?"

"Indeed I do." Albus replied with humor. "Meeting an actual demon though was quite interesting. Do you not think so Severus?"

The potions master remaining silent, he just turns and nods his head. His own thoughts were still riotous as before the Fox had fully kicked them all, he heard that demon speak to him.

"**I sense the scent of snake about you little morsel. Beware its poisonous bite. It will be your last."**

The way the demon had said it....

Makes him believe it is a warning. A warning that he had best heed....

"You can do that...with my blood?"

Surprised at those words, Severus is brought out of his thoughts as he listens to the conversation. Harry having spoken, he watches as Jiriaya nods his head. "Remember how we opened the door. It is similar in principle Harry. Where we would normally use ordinary chakra infused ink, on seals. Because of the Kyuubi and its strength we can not use a simple way to strengthen it."

"Why not?"

"It would break through." Jiriaya replied as the others listened. "You must keep in mind that as one of the 9. The Kyuubi is a being of infinite power. You can't just not keep it in something simple...it would always break through. On the other hand, because Minato gave up his life, blood of him or of Naruto's mother should reinforce it because of the desire they both had."

"To protect him."

Nodding his head, Jiriaya smiles as Naruto comes forward. "I'm... only just learning about seals Harry. But it sounds like the Pervy Sage is actually being serious for once. Still though...you don't have to do it, seals...applying...reinforcing a seal. It can be painful in any way shape or form, for you."

"Don't forget for you as well gaki." Jiriaya stated quietly. "You are the one who would have to bear the brunt of the pain as it absorbs into your system."

Listening to their words, Harry is deep in thought. Although it bugs him once again that he is being asked to do something. Somehow hearing Naruto offer him a chance to refuse... Offering him a choice and not making it be a part of some kind of fate.

"I'll do it." Harry stated as he looked at his cousin and new guardian. "I will offer it to protect Naruto."

Albus and Severus both somewhat surprised by his answer and yet not, they look at the black haired youth with thought in their eyes. "Are you sure Harry? Take into consideration their warnings; it will be painful for the both of you apparently."

Nodding his head, Harry found himself staring at his cousin with something of a smile crossing his lips. "I'm sure." Harry replied. "After all he's my cousin. It's what we do for one another right?"

A bright smile on his lips Naruto nods his head. "Believe it!"

Chuckling in amusement, Jiriaya smiles as Kakashi and Shizune both step forward. The former reading his book, the latter bows in greetings to them along with two other med nins.

"Everything is ready Jiriaya-sama." Shizune chirped brightly as she looked at Naruto and Harry.

The two teens and wizards looking at Jiriaya with question marks in their eyes, the white haired Sannin smiled. "I know the knucklehead and even if it has only been two days... something told me that he and Harry were a lot alike."

Chuckling as Naruto seems puzzled, Albus just chuckles with amusement. "What he is saying you Mr. Uzumaki is that if we had asked you, you would have done it as well."

"Oh...why didn't he just say that in the first place? Damn Pervy Sage!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT"


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets and Rituals 3**

Harry couldn't help but stare at his younger cousin who waved at him cheerfully. Sitting by himself in the middle of the next room with no one but Kakashi and Jiriaya within would normally seem ordinary to Harry or anyone else. Well as ordinary as one could get as they were looking through a observation window.

But as he and the Headmaster were watching the goings on, they could see that with every step taken the floor flaring up around the three. It was also the fact, that they were currently painting symbols of some kind into Naruto's skin.

With Harry's blood as the ink, he had been told, that when they were done, he would also be in the room with his cousin. Apparently once 'inked' and the process to reinforce the seal has begun. They wanted Harry to be supervised.

Because essentially the new reinforced seal would be connected to Harry. Jiriaya and the others wanted to be sure, that nothing affected the raven haired boy. With the Kyuubi in play, this reinforcement would not make the nine-tails a happy camper to say the least.

"OI! Kakashi-sensei! How much longer?!"

The blonde being abrupt as usual, Harry couldn't help but laugh as before said man could answer. Jiriaya hit him upside the head.

"Damnit Pervy Sage! Quit hitting me!"

"Be quiet gaki. Kakashi and I need to concentrate."

Growling in irritation, Harry can't help but let out a bit of a snicker as the blonde seems to be annoyed. The two bickering, the black haired youth busts out laughing even more as the blonde tries to get up to hit the older man.

Of course being restrained by Kakashi, the blonde eventually glared at the two men with promises of revenge to be enacted upon later.

Albus chuckling as he watches them work, the blonde not making it any easier for them to work from the constant squirming with the blood being brushed into his skin. Turning to Harry, he watches as the black haired youth's eyes light up with laughter as the teenager yelps from the smack against the back of his head once again from an irate Jiriaya.

Watching as the black haired youth chortles from the subsequent mouthing off of blonde to the older man, Albus couldn't help but feel the joy emanating from him. Since Harry was a first year, no matter how hard he may have tried, or others have. Not once had the black haired youth truly let himself laugh or even be free of pressure.

And Albus can't help but partially blame himself for it.

"Headmaster?"

Lost as he was in his own thoughts and wishes of things he had wanted to go differently, the elderly wizard looked up with a twinkle in his eye. Turning toward the blonde who even now was nearly covered head to toe in runic markings from Harry's blood, he smiled as he looked towards the youth.

"It seems they are nearly done Harry."

"Indeed, Naruto is almost finished being readied for the procedure." A familiar female voice spoke up. Turning for a moment to find Tsunade beside him, the older woman approaches along with two masked figures behind her. Both simplistic and plain masks, they shadowed her footsteps....

"So I have to go in there soon."

Nodding her head simply, the blonde woman lets out an angry tick as a familiar yell of Baa-chan was shouted as the painted teenager spots her. "Gaki, we will be starting it soon. Now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

As she yelled, the wall towards the hallway broke as her fist went through it rather easily. The blonde effectively quieted down much to the amusement of the medic nins around them.

Moments later, a nod of the heaven is given to the shinobi around them. Tsunade seeing it, the blonde woman turns to Harry and Albus both. "Naruto is ready now Harry. As Hokage I am here to supervise but also to ask you this. Are you sure? As Naruto is sure to have warned you, this may or may not feel too good once we start the chakra procedure."

"I'm sure..." Harry replied. "If I can survive the Cruciatus curse...I can survive this."

Puzzlement on her features, she looks to Albus who explains. "One of our jutsus as you would call it. Pending on the intent of the caster, it can feel like an ordinary pin prick..."

"Or being burned alive from the inside out." Harry said softly. The blonde woman understanding the comparison far too well, she smiles she stands by the open door. "Then...go ahead. I will follow in a moment all right?"

Nodding his head simply, the black haired youth smiles as he joins his cousin in the room. Closing the door behind him, the blonde woman sighs. "We have reports that Akatsuki knows Naruto is somewhere in Konoha now, after this I will have Jiriaya take them both out on the road."

"Earlier then expected?"

"Yes. We know for a fact that they do not need Naruto for another couple years at least. But considering he is still young..."

"He is better captured now then later, when they know where he is." Albus replied as he looked at Tsunade. "It is understandable. Do not worry for Mr. Potter."

"How can I not?" The blonde woman stated with amusement. "Despite only knowing him a couple of days, I'm attached to the little baka."

"Indeed. It is the same for myself and Mr. Uzumaki." Albus replied with a light twinkle in his gaze. "They both have a gift do they not?"

"The ability to draw us in?" The blonde woman questioned. At his nod, she smiles in acknowledgement of his words. "Yes. You would be amazed at how much Naruto has accomplished these last few years. So much Konoha has accomplished can be traced back to the gaki."

"It is the same for Harry. Children who would have never thought about fighting back are. There is one whose parents were tortured into insanity. If not for Harry teaching him last year to defend himself...."

Smiling, Tsunade nods her head in understanding. "Naruto does this as well. There is a little team of 10 year olds that absolutely adore the gaki to the point they call him boss."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but if we do not finish the procedure. I do believe Naruto is about to go nuts with boredom and you know what happened last time." Kakashi stated as he spoke up. The copy nin leaning back against the wall, the blonde sighed.

"Right...Kakashi, stay with him."

The copy haired nin nodding his head, the blonde woman entered the room. The door closing behind her, she sat along there along with others around Naruto. The painted blonde, looking and feeling a little nervous, he pays no attention to the hands that move.

Familiar signs rapidly spinning, Albus watches as the blood that had been painted onto Naruto's skin begins to glow a vibrant greenish blue.

That is when the blonde begins to scream in pain as a violent and malevolent red tried to take control. Knowing full well what is going on, his eyes go towards Harry, who two med nins are currently supporting.

His hand up to his forehead, the black haired forehead was already in agonizing pain, as his own body flared up with a deep green aura of his own.

The green eyes unfocused as were the blue ones of the blonde. The power continued to flow between the two cousins. Both struggling against that which lies within them, the two boys were in agony as one's body tried to bend into unnatural shapes.

And the other felt each and every agonizing stab as a fox clawed at the symbols that were now being pulled towards Naruto's belly.

Snarling rage and malice felt by all within the room and even further into Konoha, those within watched as the two boys screamed. But then as fast as it began something else started to happen...

A gentle like peace started to flow through, a feeling that is familiar as well as warm and loving towards both boys. Because as it comes through, the symbols that were on Naruto's skin sped up their absorption into the seal at a massive rate. The blonde going unconscious as it happens, that is when something strange and magical begins to happen.

Faint and soft, a pair of gentle voices is heard. One clearly female and familiar to one, the other is male and familiar to many.

"**Harry...I am so proud of you my son."** The female voice whispered. Warm and gentle, even soothing to those who listen to her speak, **"Your father and I are always with you and now we will be with our nephew as well." **

"Mum....how?" Harry said as he tried to fight off the darkness that threatened to swamp him.

"**As are we nephew..."** The man replied softly. **"I can not thank you enough for what you are doing for Naruto. You are helping to protect him as we could not. Thank you and your Aunt and I will be with you as well."**

"**Look out for one another..."** They said softly as he finally surrenders to the pain.

Giving in as he did, they watched as the seal on Naruto's chest pulsed with power. A gentle warmth emanating all around the unconscious blonde and black haired teenagers, new markings emerged, as the two boys connected by a simple act began to glow.

The swirl becoming bigger upon Naruto's belly, it spread out to include a bigger circle intertwined with more bolts of lighting. Expected as they are reinforcing the seal, they watch as the red aura that fights to have something of it free, is squashed by something of a greenish blue light.

But it is to Harry, that they see the biggest change. His lighting bolt scar erupting in fierce pain, 8 more bolts appear down the left side of his face. Each as jagged as the first, they fade in color from the purest black of the original....

Down to a pure white, the lone wizard approaching the unconscious black haired youth. The scars slowly vanish one by one down to even the original, almost as if it was never there. Leaving a clean faced black haired youth...

The surprised shock on their face is further included as although they know what he carries. The whisker marks on his cheeks begin to disappear.

"Is...is the Kyuubi dead?" A medic nin asks as she bends down to check on the blonde.

"I don't believe so..." Albus chuckled warmly in amusement. "When Voldemort initially attacked Harry and his parents years ago. The sealing that Lily had done to protect him took her life. But in the process, I think she also invoked an ancient and powerful magic."

"Which is..."

"Love...among wizards it is believed that when one sacrifices themselves for others. It leaves a lasting protection in their skin, in their blood." Albus replied as he looked to the Shinobi who listened. "Harry is living proof of that being true. In his first year he faced Voldemort. The Dark Lord as he likes to call himself could not touch him at all. To do so would cause himself immense pain and suffering that he did not want. Harry literally disintegrated his first possessed body. Because something so evil...could not bear to be touched by something good..."

"So you think the reinforcement worked." Jiriaya said quietly. "Because the marks are vanishing off of his skin..."

"Perhaps." Albus replied. "To be honest, we will never know if the demon is still within young Naruto unless he tells us. I just know this; I think a transfer of equal proportion was made as if Lily's protection was shared with Naruto."

"Naruto's father did something as well then."

"Indeed... that fact that Harry's seal is no longer visible, when through out his life it always was. I think Naruto's father gave Harry something he has always wanted."

"Which is what?"

"To just be Harry." Albus answered. The shinobi confused by his odd statement. The elderly wizard remains to be a puzzle as he smiles. "Trust me...to Harry that means much more then anything in the world."


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 9**

**Summer bliss**

**Three days later**

Harry smiled as he looked at his cousin and Jiriaya. The two bickering as they usually do, he couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto pulled out the Sexy Jutsu once again. Having seen it for the first time as they had left Konoha to make the Sannin move away from the hot springs, Harry had of course been knocked back silly.

He got his payback though by turning his cousin's beloved orange shirts, a bright neon pink color.

Having said his farewells to Albus only two days ago, the black haired youth was surprised as when they had come to after the sealing. The mark of their possession was gone.

**Flashback**

In a little bit of a daze, Harry came to in the hospital a few hours after the incident, by the looks of the sky. His black hair messy as usual, he runs fingers through it briefly as he wonders how he got from point A to point B.

His mind immediately going to his cousin, Harry rapidly looks around to see said 14 year slowly coming around as well. Breathing a sigh of relief as he seems to be all right, the teen is surprised at the sound of the elderly wizard behind him speaking up.

"So you are awake. I believe there are many who would be relieved to know that." Albus walking out the door for a moment, the elderly man returned moments later, with Shizune. The petite brunette smiling softly as she began to check over both of them.

"Just what happened Headmaster?"

"Your mother and his father is what happened Harry." Albus smiled softly as Naruto listened as well. His blue eyes filled with confusion, the wizard smiled and showed him a mirror. The blonde looking into it, he found himself touching his cheeks...

"The marks...."

"Are gone." Albus said softly. "As is yours Harry."

The green eyes widening, Harry quickly snatched the mirror from Naruto's hands. The blonde glaring at him for a moment, he realizes what the old man meant as black hair is lifted up and the lightning bolt scar is gone.

"How?" Both whispered in unison.

An amused twinkle in his eyes, Albus smiled as he looked at them both kindly. "I have my theories and Tsunade agrees with me. But I believe in using your blood Harry not only did you reinforce Naruto's seal. You shared something else with him..."

Confusion for a moment, it is a dawning awareness as he realizes just what the elderly wizard is referring to. "So...so I wasn't dreaming Headmaster? I did hear Mum's voice offering her protection."

"Yes you did Harry...and we also heard his father's voice as well."

The blonde stiffening a little bit as those words, Shizune looks at him and pats his hand gently as she finishes up her checks and moves to Harry's side now. "But it is the magic brought forth the spirits and she was proud of you Harry. Proud of what you were doing to help out Naruto. Her and James both by her words...."

"I remember...." Harry stated softly. His eyes watering even now as he heard her voice. And the joy he felt at hearing her tell him, of her pride in what he was doing.

"And so were your Uncle and your Aunt..." Albus said gently. "They could not thank you enough for helping to protect Naruto where they could not."

"I wish...I wish I could have heard him." Naruto whispered. Albus having to strain to hear him, the elderly wizard could hear the pain in the blonde's voice. Unlike Harry who had Remus, Sirius before his death, and many others willing to share memories of his family. From what Tsunade had stated, Naruto had no one to share save for Jiriaya.

And even then to hear a parent's voice when you have never heard it?

"Mr. Uzumaki... Will you allow me to do something?"

"Like what Jiji?"

A warm chuckle on his lips, the man smiled at him. "I want to give you a memory."

Harry realizing what he is referring to, the black haired teenager smiles as he turns to his cousin. "Naruto...he is asking if you wish to hear Uncle's voice. Wizards can give memories."

Startled by what his cousin had told him, the blonde looked at him with something that even now, could only be called hope. "Really?"

Nodding his head simply, Albus was startled as Naruto came forth. Shizune having been listening had managed to support him as with his initial steps he had almost fell. Her first instinct to yell and tell him perhaps another time, it was the hunger in his eyes for anything. For any actual memory of his mother and father that moved him...

"Do it...please." The blonde begged softly. "I want...no...I need to know...."

Hearing the words that would follow in his mind, Albus nodded his head. The bright blue eyes closing as Albus holds his wand to his temple, a silvery substance comes forth. Light and airy, it is diverted into the mind of a blonde boy, whose body takes it in willingly.

As moments pass, they watch as the blonde's expression changes from shock...to pain mixed with happiness as he hears the words spoken. The first and only words he would ever hear clearly from his father.

**Flashback ends**

After the Headmaster had done that, it had startled the elderly man when Naruto had hugged him. The heartfelt tears and mumbles all any could make out; the old man understood that although it was something small.

What he had done was something quite big, for his cousin.

It was then that Jiriaya had arrived along with Tsunade. Things explained to them both about Akatsuki knowing of his cousin's presence at the moment in Konoha. At that moment, Tsunade gave Harry his first order.

He would be accompanying his cousin and Jiriaya as they trained. Considering the protection Naruto was giving inadvertently, it was thought to be their best bet to protect both boys on the road. As this was going on, although they doubted that he would be able to learn any jutsu. It was felt that perhaps like Lee Rock; the least they could do is teach Harry how to defend himself.

Harry at those words had lit up like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jiriaya chuckling, the older man had told them that it would not be easy and that even then in the short time they had it would only roughly be the basics. Shinobi had a lot more years to learn, to grow, and to finesse their control of their chakra/magic. If Harry managed to learn one of their ninjutsus or even Genjutsu, it would be a boon for him. But in the end it was not expected.

Hell according to him it takes the average genin upwards of a year to just do the basic academy jutsus.

Still though, someone was willing to train him. And learning with his cousin while he does so...

"GAKI ADMIT IT YOUR TAIJUTSU SUCKS!"

Hearing the crashes and thuds hitting the ground the black haired youth sighs as he grasps his wand. His thoughts broken from his mind, he just shakes his head as he gets up. His green eyes flashing with a hidden power, the black haired boy does what he does best.

He works his magic...

But yet as he casts a couple of incarcerous spells to bind and separate his cousin and guardian who glare at him mutinously and with promised retribution.

Would he change it?

Not in the slightest.

After all, he has never had this much fun. Getting tackled to the ground by an irate blonde cousin who freed himself; the two were in an almost brotherly wrestling match. Wands and weapons thrown to the side, it seemed the two had decided on a spar of their own right then and there.

Even Jiriaya who was also free seconds after Naruto had launched himself at the dark haired youth watched with amusement as the two wrestled one another playfully. His dark eyes studying both boys with an almost paternal tolerance of their antics...

His eyes on them, he felt the warming winds surround him. He can even feel a presence within of those who watch alongside him. Feeling joy, laughter, and even pride in the two who fight with one another...

**_Thank you Pervy-Sage..._ **A distinctive male voice chuckled out loud as does another when Naruto and Harry land inside what could only be a mud puddle. The warm sound of feminine laughter was twinkling in the leaves as the antics of the boys continue despite their filth now.** _Thank you for looking after our boys_**

"You're welcome..." He whispered as he shook his head. He himself fighting the urge to dowse em with a Water jutsu, he did so anyway later as they eventually dragged him into their wrestling match. Identical looks of mischief in their blue and green eyes respectively, he had to admit.

Despite being filthy from being tackled by the two boys, it felt wonderful.

It felt whole...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_You know I thought about extending this further at this moment. But eh... A lady has a right to change her mind._

_Anyway time to address some things. Some good but some bad... Let's begin with the bad_

_First off someone kind of gave a patronizing review that totally pissed me off. I don't like people assuming that I don't know what goes on in the anime or the books. I do actually try to pay attention. _

_If I think something is workable then I usually try it and most of the time it works. But I know it is two separate worlds. So newsflash to those idiots getting all upset and peeved over it... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THE CROSSOVER SECTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU TWITS!_

_Second... It ain't so bad. But basically folks, I am not a hater. I like all characters in the books and shows and make an effort to understand them. So please don't tell me to do something or switch it to someone else. I REALLLY don't like it. And I have a tendency to do the opposite if I get bugged enough about it._

_That sums up my two peeves. Now on with the good!_

_I don't mind suggestions folks, but the way I write is this. Sometimes I have notebooks filled with notes and ideas and sometimes I don't. I wrote this because a sweetheart of a fan of mine named **Crazyredhead** challenged me to do this crossover as I had stated earlier. _

_She did it because she knew I prided myself on making an effort to be a little different. So she had sent me a PM with the challenge and it pretty much came into my head that night. So there are no notes to this story. I'm simply winging it. _

_So when someone asked if he could use part of my work for his own when he sent me a message of his own I was honestly flattered... So I did give him permission. Hopefully he lets me know when he has it up so that way I can let you all know. Don't want him getting all harassed if you recognize any of it.... _

_Anyway enough for now..._

_Next chapter is a timeskip! Then that is the end of **ARC 1**. *Grins happily. This gonna be a LONG one. I think...that's what the gut is telling me. Eh...who knows. I know I don't and I'm the writer LOL!_


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Remember folks this is a TIME SKIP!

**Chapter 10**

**Parting of the Ways**

**Two months later**

**Konoha**

Tsunade chuckled as Dumbledore paced. Having been here for the last two days to pick up Harry, the man was exceedingly getting worried over the safety of the teenager. Said teen and his cousin scheduled to be back four days ago, they had yet to arrive.

Admittedly she had been worried as he was at first, but knowing her former teammate, the two boys were more then likely trying to pry him from hot springs. Still though, she had sent out teams to track the trio down.

She received word this morning that they should arrive sometime today.

Hedwig hooting softly from her perch within Tsunade's office, the snowy owl had of course been vexed at the fact she would be away from her master. But over time, the gentle bird found herself spoiled beyond belief along with that little pig TonTon.

She didn't mind in the slightest as she liked this kind lady who took good care of her for her young Master. The fish, the water, and the rubs! Oh the rubs...

She was a happy owl.

Hooting her pleasure as the kind lady once again rubs her feathers; the owl leans into it with pleasure as the kind woman hits that itchy spot just right.

But that is all forgotten as the owl once again sits up on the perch and looks outside. A delighted hoot of happiness as she feels his presence going stronger, she looks to the lady with pleasure as she lets out several hoots.

Albus stopping his pacing found the owl preening herself as if getting ready. Checking her wings and everything else, it was as if Hedwig was making sure everything looked all right.

"Seems like they are back." Tsunade chuckles as Hedwig takes off seconds later through the windows for the front gate. Fawkes following only moments later as the phoenix sings its song sweetly,

"Indeed." The elderly wizard mused as he offered her an arm. "Shall we?"

Going around the desk, she smiles as she takes it. "Indeed...I miss the little gakis calling me Baa-chan."

Dumbledore chuckled at her words and as the two left, they continued discussing about the boys that they have taken to their hearts.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Front Gate**

Bored out of their minds as they were Kotetsu and Izumo were once again on duty. The two Chuunin often on guard duty because of their antics, neither one really minded it as it gave them an excuse to not only be lazy. But it also was something that they truly enjoyed.

If one was to ask these two, they enjoyed it simply because they got to see the people coming in and out of Konoha. Some they know and some they don't. It gave them an excuse to snoop...

It was how Kotetsu got his last girlfriend and Izumo found out about the gambling tournament in a village outside of Cloud. By letting Shizune know things like that ahead of time, it kept their Hokage out of trouble.

So when they heard fate familiar shouts, the two of course twitched. When the shouts started being louder and then a yelp of surprise, they woke up and looked towards the road outside the village.

It did not take long as three figures were walking up still shouting and yet, with bright smiles on their faces as one seemed to be chasing the other about something.

"COME ON HARRY! PLEASE ONE MORE RIDE!"

"NO! LAST TIME YOU ALMOST MADE ME CRASH!"

"WELL IT WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T GO INTO THAT DIVE! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

"AND I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT DIVE IF YOU HADN'T FREAKED OUT ABOUT LOSING YOUR DAMN KUNAI!"

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE!"

Two teens bickering as brothers would do, Kotetsu and Izumo just chuckled as the third member wrapped an arm around each one's head and placed them in firm headlocks. The two struggling to break free, ended up being pulled by their necks by the Toad Sage that they now recognized as he approached them.

"Jiriaya here! I came to bring back one of my godsons to return to his school for training."

The two amused as a blonde and black haired youth were still trying to get free; it was this sight that Tsunade and Dumbledore would come upon 20 minutes later. Dumbledore raising an eyebrow as the blonde woman struggles not to giggle. It would be another 10 before both would realize that the only thing they could do to break free was each to grab a leg and flip him themselves.

Doing just that, the two look at one another and slap hands in delight as the Toad Sage grins from the ground. "I wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out."

A grin spreading across both their faces, as Tsunade and the others take them in Albus is just shocked and yet happy at the changes Harry has taken.

In the two months he had been with his cousin, Harry's hair had grown. Brushing against his shoulders lightly, it was held back in a way similar to Naruto's with a long piece of material. The plain material floating behind his thick black hair, his green eyes shined within tanned features.

His clothes also had changed somewhat since he had last seen this young man whom he looked upon as a grandson. Wearing a short sleeve green shirt, Harry also wore a mesh like netting over it, which enhanced his lean and yet firm muscular frame along with the loose and yet form fitting black pants. Sandals like the ninjas would wear on his feet; Harry looked every inch like he belonged in the village, despite being a wizard.

"Headmaster!"

Startled out of his thoughts, he saw the black haired youth looking at him with a bright smile. His eyes shining with life and happiness as he spotted the elderly wizard who smiled in greeting as he accepted the hug. Holding a hand back from him as he had been, he was puzzled about it of course, but it mattered not as he was happy to see him again.

"Greetings Harry." The old man chuckled as Tsunade was hugged next. The two teens happy to see them again, the fact that Albus was there and waiting patiently clued them in to what was about to happen....

"It's that time already huh Headmaster...."

"Indeed it is Harry. Hogwarts starts in a week." He replied quietly. His eyes twinkling, the black haired youth sighed as he looked to his cousin and godfather. The man having taken on the roll, he found himself wanting to stay with them. But then the memories of last year, the memories of Ron, Hermione, and the others in the DA and all they went through.

"When do I have to go?"

Naruto hearing this and seeing his cousin's features almost spoke up. During the time the black haired youth was with them, Jiriaya had been his usual self. But this time...this time he had his cousin to talk to. His cousin was always with him to help him pass the time....

His cousin made him feel as if he had a family like the other children had when he was little.

"In two days at the latest. I have to make another stop before we go to Grimmauld. Mrs. Weasely had already picked up what books you would need." Albus said quietly. The elderly wizard seeing the blonde's features as did Tsunade and Jiriaya, they knew the blonde was upset.

The latter of which knew that old insecurities were coming forth in the eyes of their favored blonde.

Insecurities that involve being abandoned...

Harry knew about this singular weakness as well.

**Flashback...**

Considering they left Konoha about three weeks ago, they found themselves outside of what was Cloud Country. Jiriaya off on his own to do his research, he had assigned Naruto to work on his control of the demonic chakra as well as aide his cousin in his Taijutsu.

Although Naruto was not the greatest himself, the blonde did know the basics of the academy form and he was happy to teach Harry.

Ironically enough and perhaps it was thanks to a certain Chuunin, it turned out that Naruto was quite a good teacher. He had taught Konohamaru and his friends a few things, so why not his cousin?

That night though, Jiriaya when he had returned had been solemn. The white haired man quiet, he had puzzled both teenagers to no end. Eventually giving in to the tiredness he was feeling, Naruto fell asleep first.

Practicing and working on the Rasengan did wear him out a lot after all.

Himself getting ready for bed, Jiriaya spoke up as he got his sleeping bag out. "Hey kid...I want to talk to you."

Confusion evident on his tired features, he looks to his guardian with puzzlement. "What is it Jiriaya-sir."

"Keep Naruto here tomorrow and pack up the campsite. No matter what you do, keep the little gaki here doing that and let him know we leave for Wave."

"Why?"

"Because my contacts told me someone...someone who abandoned him is in the area."

**Flashback ends**

That was the day Harry learned of the bond between his cousin and this Sasuke Uchiha. Although he had only bits and pieces of it from before. This was in far more detail then what he would like.

His best friend, who was like a brother to him, left him to gain power from someone else... And knowing he was going back to Hogwarts and accepting the fact that he was, could be two entirely different things.

"I'm not him you know." Harry said softly. The now 16 year old looked at his younger cousin with a gentle smile. "I'm not Sasuke."

The blonde stiffening up, he still says nothing as Harry approaches him. The black haired youth sighing, he whips out his wand and proceeds to cast a spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Caught off guard as he was, the blonde was immediately irate at the sudden flight and without the safety of Harry's broom he was experiencing.

"DAMNIT PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." Harry grinned as the blonde glared at him. "Not until you fully understand what I am trying to say you git. I am Harry...I am not Sasuke and I promise I will come back."

The blonde looking at him, he could see the truth in Harry's eyes. The jade green looking at the sky blue with fondness...unlike before where he had seen it in the black eyes of his former best friend who wanted to break it.

He could tell his cousin did not.

He wanted to hold onto it just as much.

"You really promise Harry-nii-san?" The 14 going on 15 year old asked. Despite his age, sounding like a lost child who found his wish coming true as Harry said nothing about the familial term applied to his name.

The black haired boy also having gotten a handle on the language, he smiled at the endearment of big brother that was applied to him. Tsunade and others listening, they could hear the desperate need just to hear Harry confirm that promise was all they needed to know.

Even though in the short time they knew the black haired youth, they knew he would. They could still not help but hold their breath a bit in fear. Especially the Shinobi as many know of what the blonde had gone through...

"Yeah I promise, you prat." Harry grinned as he released him. The blonde landing with a thud, the teenager tackles his cousin to the ground and hugs him.

"You better or I am going to have to go there and beat the crap out of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way you idiot."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two days later**

Harry grinned as his trunk seemed to bulge a little bit more with all the stuff he had been given. Naruto and his friends along with their senseis had thrown him a party last night that had been incredible. Not able to return for at least a year, the teenager was swamped with gifts of all kinds from the 14-16 year old teens.

Clothes, books, and all sorts of little knickknacks coming from them, what surprised him was the gifts he got from his cousin and godfather.

**Flashback...**

"I expect you to keep up with your Taijutsu kiddo." Jiriaya stated as he handed Harry several scrolls. "These will further your skills, in it. When I see you again I expect you to be at least a genin level in it."

"Thanks..." Harry smiled as he hugged the older man. Naruto grinning, he looked to TenTen and Professor Dumbledore who nodded his head. Having asked the old wizard for something to give his cousin that would not be out of place, the man had suggested his gift.

Gulping a bit, he held out the finely crafted bo staff along with scrolls as well. TenTen grinning as she had helped him out with the right selection of beginners scrolls in Bojutsu.

"Naruto?"

"Wand or not, you need to have some kind of back up on hand." The blonde stated sheepishly. "Jiji, said that staffs are not the usual, but they are not uncommon either. So I asked TenTen to help me find the right one to suit you and some scrolls for you to learn from."

**Flashback ends...**

Smiling as even now it was strapped to his back as TenTen showed him the harness it came with. He held onto his trunk and to Hedwig's cage. Fawkes crooning a song, the phoenix let out a hum of pleasure as he was getting those extra rubs from good people.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to write. I expect to see Gamakichi a lot."

Grinning, the blonde nodded his head as the others said their goodbyes, within mere moments; Fawkes launched himself from his perch. Albus and Harry's hands both grasping onto a tail feather at the same time, they vanish in a burst of flame.

The shinobi watching in awe, it is Kiba who sums it up with aide from Akamaru. "Got to give your cousin credit, you moron. He's got style,"

**End Arc 1**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Okay I could resist a variation of that line from Shacklebolt in Order of the Phoenix. Makes me crack up every time I watch it..._

_Anyway before I get asked, I had honestly thought about putting in more chapters on the two months Harry would be with them before his return to Hogwarts for his Sixth year. But that was completely unnecessary._

_They kind of had nothing to do with the plot._

_As to the mention of writing and Gamakichi near the end... Let's go on the assumption that the Toads meant him during that time period okay?_


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

This is the beginning of Arc 2, and I will be going back and forth between Harry and Naruto. Keep in mind Naruto will still be on his training trip so most of the action will happen with Harry.

Also with this chapter, keep in mind that on the way back they stopped off to see Slughorn and all that ok? I don't want to write a whole scene that really although could be used to contribute. Was not necessary to contribute you know? Kind of redundant really...

**Chapter 11**

**Wizard Reunion**

**Grimmauld Place**

**The following day**

Considering the late hour he had gotten in, with the Headmaster, the black haired teen had been sent off to bed by Mrs. Weasely who had been waiting up for him. Equally as worried as she was about the boy she considers her child along with her others, they as a whole were relieved when Fawkes had let them know everything was all right.

Harry was safe.

Not able to send letters as they normally would as the distance was simply too far for any owl to fly. They had to settle for those few updated reports during those weeks from this Godaime.

Each one a report of Harry's progress and the relationship he was building with his one surviving relative according to Naruto's godfather. The Weaselys and the others happy for the youth, there were a few who were admittedly a little jealous.

Ron understood that Harry needed Naruto, and well compared to the Dursleys, anyone was better then them. So he held his tongue. Held his want to be by his friend's side rather then his family...

What was odd was that Hermione was of the like as well after the first two weeks. Understanding why Harry was sent someplace else and feeling bad about it because it was to a degree her fault. The young woman had felt guilty for simply being in The Burrow with Ron and the Weaselys. And then later on Grimmauld Place....

With having to send her family away for a while to protect them previously, the young woman was lonely for a sense of family and she needed what the Weaselys could give. Used to going out every summer, this was the first summer where she would have limited travel...

Limited room to move around...

It chafed at her loneliness. What it came down they and the other teenagers now understood why Harry screamed every summer previously about going back to the Dursleys.

The lack of information, the lack of something to do that wasn't work or some kind of chore...

It could drive a person crazy.

"Do you think he was happy?" Ginny asked softly as she paused from her cleaning. "Do you think this cousin of his treated him well?"

"Yeah." Ron responded as he looked over at his sister. Hermione smiling as she stopped her own part of the room the three were in. "Harry would have found someway to let us know if he wasn't all right."

"True, I would have." A voice stated in amusement behind them. "But then considering the stop the Headmaster wanted to make and the late arrival I had. You guys would not have heard me arrive in the first place."

Three heads whipping around, they drink in the sight of the black haired youth who had come up behind them. Wearing a solid shirt of red this time around, he also wore black pants that despite their looseness fit his frame perfectly. A black mesh vest over it, the clothes fit his frame perfectly unlike years past.

His eyes a bright contrast against his skin, they shined with life and health unlike previous years that these three had known him. Standing about 5'11 now his body underneath the clothes had both teenage girls itching to touch it to see if it was real. When Harry had left, the teen had been fit but more slim then most other boys his age. But now he had some weight on him and that slim fit build had changed...

To a lean and muscular one that even now made Ginny's hands twitch.

"Harry?" Whispered the red head as she studied him standing there, the urge to be a fan girl returning, she resists the call to pounce if barely. Although she was damn sure it was him, the changes he had in the two to three months he was gone were phenomenal.

"Hey Ginny." The black haired youth replied, only to brace himself as both barreled into him to hug him tightly. (Not to mention feel him up a bit and a hug was a perfect excuse.....)

Amazingly enough thanks to the training he has undergone so far, Harry to the surprise of the teens, withstood the embrace. Ron looking at him the red headed teenager smiles at his best friend, who manages to disengage from both girls to hug him as well.

"You look different." Ron smiled in amusement. "And in a good way, not like..."

"The time with the Dursleys? I know." Harry stated in amusement as he took a chair. His hand going to his head out of habit, it is at that moment when they notice that the scar is gone.

"BLIMEY HARRY! YOUR SCAR! IT'S GONE!"

Confused for a moment at what Ron was referring to, the black haired youth realizes and shakes his head with amusement. "My 'scar' as you put it is still there guys." The black haired youth chuckled. "Because it's not a scar...it's a seal."

Telling his three friends of what he had learned from Jiriaya and Tsunade concerning the lightening bolt on his forehead and the night that his parents died. Questions being shot towards him as he speaks to repeat or clarify something, by the time he is done. His three friends are silent and thoughtful...

"So...how? How did your mother know to do that?" Hermione asked softly. "I know that she was adopted apparently and that your cousin's mother was her twin sister. But still the age she had to have been. It is only natural to forget...?"

"Sometimes we remember things we see, when we are young." Ron replied before Harry could answer. His voice serious and logical in its tone, he looks to the brunette with an expression of knowing. "Ginny, remember when you were 5 and used Mum's wand to do the dishes that time? How did you know the charm?"

That particular incident still talked about as before then the young teen had not demonstrated any magic, the red headed girl responds with knowledge. "From seeing Mom doing it repeatedly of course, I mean it's kind of hard not to do it...."

Realization coming over both her and Hermione, the two look at Harry who nods his head, "Now you know... Before she was kidnapped, Jiriaya thinks my mother must have seen the seal in scrolls when she was a little girl."

"And instinct took over." Ginny said warmly. "She did it in time to save you, sacrificing her own life for yours, to seal a part of Voldemort inside you."

Nodding his head he murmurs to the point the others strain to hear him. "Yes. I am what they call a Jinchuuriki or human sacrifice."

"That sounds...so depressing." Ron whispered. "To be called that."

"It is...and for some. To be one is a nightmare apparently."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

The black haired boy sighing, he shook his head. "For some, to be one is to be outcast, ostracized, hated...turned into a weapon." He replies quietly. "When we were out on the road I met someone in the village of Suna and his siblings. Gaara is a Jinchuuriki as well...and let's just say his father and uncle made the Dursleys seem like lovable puppies compared to what they did to him."

Telling his friends of just one of the attempts on Gaara's life, the three of them just pale with horror at the words spoken... "How...How could his own father do that to him?" Hermione whispered. "That's horrible."

"For power...." Harry responded quietly. "You see, Jinchuurikis gain the characteristics of what or whoever is sealed within them. And in some cases that power can make a terrible weapon."

Confusion evident for a moment, it is surprisingly enough Ron, who realizes it first. "The Parseltongue! Its how you know it." The youngest of the Weasely males stated. "The bit of Voldemort within you, you have a part of his magic."

Nodding his head simply, Harry is about to comment on something else, when they were interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. Turning around, the black haired youth lights up as he recognizes the tall figure of his former Professor and long time Uncle in spirit.

"Moony!"

Giving a warm smile, the werewolf accepts the hug that is bestowed him. Wanting to have taken him in as much as the Weaselys had done, he could not as Dumbledore needed him to try and work with the packs. Not to mention, the ministry as it was now would have thrown a fit.

"Hello Harry. How was your summer?" Remus asked with a warm smile. The older man seeing the changes that the Headmaster had spoken of when they met, he was in simplistic awe as unlike previous years, Harry seems happier....healthier.

And that made him glad.

"Hey that's right. How was your summer?"

"Got any pictures?"

"What about the girls?"

"RON!"

A bright smile crossing his lips, especially as the others started asking him about it, the black haired youth smiled as he held out a hand. Quietly murmuring an accio spell, his photo album came towards him with ease.

Smiling as he sat down, the others gathered around him. Many of the pictures familiar looking, they pause as they came to two different ones.

The two women in them completely identical, it was only the men standing beside them that made others realize they were not the same. One they knew to be Harry's mother father...the other...

"Jiriaya gave me a copy of their picture." Harry said quietly as he points to the one of the woman with the blonde man. "But that's my Uncle Minato and my Aunt Kushina...they died when Naruto was born."

Turning the pages, the wizards smiled and laughed as Harry explained each of the pictures that were shown. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and all the others were introduced to the wizards. Their pictures saying a thousand words each with their warm smiles and laughter.

Eventually hearing the call of dinner as Mrs. Weasley shouts that it was ready, Remus stays behind momentarily. Harry looking at him inquisitively, the werewolf can't help but ask the question, that unlike Ron and the others. Wants... no desperately needs the full answer to.

"Were you truly happy Harry?"

The black haired youth smiles and nods his head. "I was Moony. Unlike here...I felt no pressure. Nothing at all...I was able to actually have a summer. Not to mention..." The teenager chuckled out loud. "I made you, Dad, and Padfoot into heroes."

"How so..."

Telling the werewolf about Naruto and his pranking habits, the wizard shifter found himself smiling in amusement. An amusement that turns into full blown laughter as Harry relates the painting the monument incident, that to this day his cousin still considers to be one of his finest achievements.

"He sounds like a good kid."

"He is Moony...he is." Harry replied with a smile.

Before anything else could be said, shrieks of surprise resounded from downstairs. The teenager and the shifter running to see what the ruckus is about. Harry manages to in the knick of time stop them from blasting a certain orange toad to bits.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

The toad whirling at the sound of Harry's voice, the being smiles brightly. "Harry! Good buddy! I've got a delivery to make for you!" The wizards were in shock as the toad was talking animatedly and well the fact that the toad was TALKING....

"Already?!"

"Yeah well you know blondie." The toad chortled. "He can't wait, till he can visit or you can. Say...where am I and could you tell all of them, that I mean no harm. I've seen what you could do with a stick..." The orange amphibian replies and is then distracted as the scent of something sweet beckons him like a moth to the flame. "Say are those cookies?"

"Help yourself." The black haired youth stated with laughter. "What do I owe you?"

The little being, already off in his own little world, was hopping over to the plate. Wizards watching as he takes a couple and as he takes a bite of the chocolate chip, he croaks blissfully in pleasure. "Those are good...better then Ma's cooking." He commented as he took the remainder of the cookies and shoved them into his mouth. "Might come back here more for food like that. Anyway Dad's calling got to go Harry. Have anything for me to tell Naruto?"

"Yeah, tell the prat hello and that I'm fine for right now. I promise I will write within the next week."

"Will do...good luck kiddo."

That said the toad disappears. The others just in awe at the toad and its obvious magical capabilities... Looking to Harry for an explanation, the black haired youth smiled. "It's just a toad."

"Harry...toads can't talk." Hermione said in confusion. "They don't have the right parts to it."

"I know that." The black haired youth replied with amusement at her puzzlement. "But you see Gamakichi and the others aren't just ordinary toads."

"Then what are they?" Remus couldn't help but ask. The older shifter was just befuddled by what he had witnessed as were many of the others.

"They're** summons**..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Not one of my better ones...sighs. This chapter really wanted to argue with me towards the end. Still might really redo it.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 12**

**Comparisons**

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry chuckled as he looked at the perplexed features of his friends. The black haired teen did what he could to explain about the summons contracts in the world. Each one resonating with a supposed clan of animals enhanced by magic like humans were, the wizards listened and were in shock.

Some of course wanting to deny it, yet the memory of a walking and talking toad that could for all intents and purposes apparate was astounding.

"Their magic is vastly different isn't it?" Hermione commented as she took a bite out of her meatloaf.

"It is and it isn't." Harry commented with a smile. "While we were out Jiriaya ran some tests using myself and Naruto as the 'guinea pigs'."

"And what did he discover Harry?" Remus asked as he leaned forward. Being the educator that he is, the shifter was admittedly curious.

"That we all have the same magical cores." The black haired teen replied. "But it is how we draw it out of us that is vastly different." Looking thoughtful as he tries to explain it better, he lights up as he figures it out.

"It's like this. Jiriaya figured it out that we draw magic out of our core right here." He gestured to where his heart would be. "This is supposedly where our magical gifts are centered correct."

"That is what is believed." Commented Arthur who was listening as they ate, curious as he was to Harry's experience like the others. He offered what he could via answers. Between him, Molly, and Remus, the teens had an understanding of wizard beliefs.

"Well in the east, they draw from not just that one...but several other cores in their bodies as well."

Explaining about what they called Chakra points or essentially smaller magic cores, the wizards are in shock. Especially as using Ron as a dummy of sort, he points to the areas that Jiriaya had said held power as well to a shinobi."

Eight cores...

"How...how can someone have not known about those?" Hermione asked in shock. "I mean they talk about bringing out our fullest potential."

"I think it is because they were afraid of the power it could bring."

Startled by the quiet response of Remus, the teenagers look to the teacher/shifter with curiosity. "Think about it, if what Harry is saying correct, that could explain why over the last several hundred years, the number of powerful witches and wizards has gone down. When one shows up in our history what usually happens?"

Confusion on several faces at the moment, it is Hermione who realizes what Remus is speaking of. "A Dark Lord.... They are mistaken for a Dark Lord!"

"Exactly...hence people forget what makes a Dark Lord what they are. And teaching and beliefs change. As people change, I mean if you actually look back in history, Muggles and wizards used to integrate quite often. Yet here they no longer do while in the East they have become a part of society. So what is different?"

Silent and thoughtful as they think about this, in the end it is surprisingly the arrival of Moody in a flash of green flame from the floo that triggered the answer, "THE WITCH HUNTS!"

Moody confused as their words were loud and alert, the man had his wand out ready to hit whatever was attacking. But realizing nothing is happening, it takes Mrs. Weasely who relays what has been spoken of so far for him to understand.

"Hmmm...that makes sense. That was about the time all the religious nuts came about around our neck of the woods. It's a proven fact that they never had any kind of witch hunt in the East so they would have had time to be accepted whereas here...."

"People hate what they can't understand." Harry responded. "And they are judged as freaks...."

Sighing almost in unison, the wizards lean forward in contemplation. "Sounds like a wonderful place to live." Ginny said wistfully.

Harry smiled as he seemed almost thoughtful at her words. Considering he had been there for only a couple of months, those two months had been extraordinary compared to the previous years.

His thoughts going through his features, many could not help but notice and be afraid all of a sudden.

Because other then going to school. **_There was technically nothing holding Harry to them_.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**At the same time**

**Outside Suna**

Jiriaya sighed as Naruto seemed to mope. The blonde normally eager to learn, since his cousin had left, he had reverted to a quiet kind of silence.

It was driving him bats.

Still though, considering Harry was his first real family by blood, he couldn't yell at the kid. Well he could but not for that reason. Family is something that was important to the kid. It is one reason why the gaki refused to give up on that Uchiha brat.

Sighing Jiriaya reflects on that deeply. History had a sure way of making certain events seem repetitive in a sic and yet twisted way. The First and Madara Uchiha...

Himself and Orichimaru...

And then Naruto and Sasuke...

Three friendships broken, three bonds of brotherhood destroyed. But yet, Naruto refuses to let go of the one he made with the last Uchiha youth. Just recently

"Hey Pervy Sage?"

'Yeah Gaki?"

"Can we... I mean can you and I...."

The white haired man smiled gently as he looks towards his apprentice of sorts. The blonde hesitant to ask, he honestly wishes he was not so, and to a degree it was his fault. If he had only been there for the little boy Naruto had been.

"Visit him?"

"Yeah." Sheepish look on his features, the Sannin chuckled as he took the blonde in a playful headlock once again to give him what Harry had called a noogie. The teenager struggling, the older man smiles as he speaks. "We'll see Naruto. We'll see but first thing's first get's back to training, specifically training on your control of your chakra."

"BUT PERVY SAGE!"

"No buts kiddo, I want to see some improvement in your control. You are still far from great at it gaki."

Sighing, the blonde set to work. Summoning the clones, the blonde made the familiar cross shaped sign that belonged to the Shadow Clones. But before his could say the words to bring them into existence, the blonde was startled as they came through before he could say anything.

"How... I thought you needed your voice to help you focus and use jutsus?"

"Dispel these and do it again Naruto." The Toad Sage replied as he looked thoughtful.

Nodding his head simply, the blonde does as he is told as he did not expect it either. The same thing happening once more, he looks to the older man in confusion. The clones had come out with not a sound uttered. "I thought..."

Smiling Jiriaya smiled as he looks at his godson. "Your Aunt's protection Naruto, it must be. Dumbledore had thought that it might manifest as something and although it is something small for someone who will be going through a lot it is a boon. This is what she gave you to help protect you from the Akatsuki and your father's enemies. I believe she left within you the gift of **_true silence_**."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Okay I had thought about making it longer I really did. But I wanted to address the fact that during the reinforcement considering Minato gave Harry the gift of being normal or basically able to make his scar go away, Lily was thoughtful as well. She gave her nephew the gift of silence.

There is stealth...and then there is STEALTH.

**2 Questions I am often asked...**

**What about pairings?**

Folks I don't know yet. If anything I believe this is heavily leaning toward main cannon couples for right now. It could change I don't know, I never know how these will turn out.

**Is Harry going to learn Chakra and will Naruto learn Wizarding techniques?**

No they won't. Think about it to learn them initially both had to and are going to school for a significant amount of time. And even then they did not get them right in the beginning because they had to practice/train to get it right. Considering what both have to face in their individual issues.

Do they have the time and patience to learn when their loved ones are in trouble?

If anything Harry will learn Taijutsu and weapons based jutsus. While Naruto...well you just going to have to wait...I can't reveal all my secrets now can I? You must understand I pride myself on a touch of realism.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Do keep in mind certain events will remain cannon but it's the aftermaths that will change.**

**Chapter 13**

**Hogwarts Express**

A certain pale haired blonde found himself trembling as he was scared about what he must somehow accomplish in Hogwarts. Something that even now, despite a little bit of relief in his godfather helping him, that would more then likely result in his death.

Pansy and the other Slytherins beside him, the teenagers couldn't help but look at him with a mixture of emotions. Some pity, some with joy, and others with indifference. It was the first one though that bothered him greatly.

Priding himself on being the Prince of Slytherin, Draco was shocked at those whom were his closest friends, being happy at the situation he was in. Knowing a couple of them as he did, he knew in Pansy's case it was because she thought he was being accorded a great offer.

To Greg and Vincent it was indifference, but he did not mind that anyway coming from them. Both were essentially morons anyhow. Even now he still wonders how they managed to pass these last 6 years.

But Blaise was giving him looks of pity. Pity that even he knew was warranted because of what he had to do. Despite the fact the mission was supposed to be a 'secret', all the other Death Eater children knew.

He was supposed to not only get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He was to also kill the Leader of the Light... Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm doomed."

Those two words solemn and fearful to a degree, not a single one disagreed. Despite being happy, they knew he would more then likely fail. Despite being too stupid to know better, they knew he would have trouble. And despite feeling sorry for him, they can not help but know that indirectly....it was his father's fault.

The Dark Lord does not like failure.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Harry smiled as he chatted with Neville and Luna on the train. Sharing the events of the past few months with them, he was grinning as the two congratulated him on reuniting with his family.

"Will he be coming to visit soon Harry?" Luna asked curiously. "He sounds like he will take Hogwarts by a nine tailed storm." A dreamy expression on her face, Harry just shakes his head in awe as she knows of his cousin's secret. But then her insight and the fact that the blonde girl knows things about someone before even they know....

"I don't know Luna." Harry whispered as he just looked at her.

Giving him a dreamy smile, she pats his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Harry his secret is safe with me."

Confusion on his features as Luna goes back to looking at the upside down Quibbler, Harry looks at Neville who just stares right back at him with equal puzzlement. It is at that moment that Hermione and Ron, return along with Ginny. The latter looking immensely annoyed for some reason, the friends continue talking for the next two hours.

"You know I just realized something..." Ron commented out of the blue. Having been talking quidditch with Harry, the pair had just realized how close they were to their destination. "Malfoy hasn't come to bother us."

"Honestly Ronald, maybe he's grown up and decided he would rather not."

The two boys look at one another and then at Neville who overhead. The three of them shake their heads in response in unison. "'Mione, he has deliberately bugged us at least once everyday since we got on the train first year. The fact that he has yet to do it on the sixth...it's unusual." Harry stated with cautiousness. "Something's up."

"Why can't it be that he simply has grown up?"

"How shall I put this...last year Inquisitorial squad? Or how about the year before that, the pins, year before that Buckbeak? Need I continue?"

Unable to argue with either boy as they had a set stubborn look about them, the brightest witch sighs as she looks at them. "Fine Harry... But I want no part of it. I for once am happy for the peace and quiet. Just make sure to take your invisibility cloak."

Turning to Ron, the red head perks up only to have Harry shake his head. "Sorry mate, it barely fit the both of us last year when we were attempting to get a message out to...."

Memories of another whom each of the teens held close to their hearts. Luna without missing a blink, smiled serenely as she offered a gentle hand squeeze to Harry. The blonde being one of the few who understood him more then the others ever had, the black haired youth smiled at her kind gesture.

"Thanks..."

"You are most welcome Harry." The blonde stated with a bright smile.

Whisking his cloak out Harry vanishes underneath. Ron covering for his friend, opens the door acing as if he was waiting for someone, the time taken Harry slips out to track down a certain blonde....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogsmeade...**

**Three hours later**

Harry was agitated and not to mention angry at himself for forgetting some of the things that his cousin had taught him about stealth.

**Never let them hear you breathe...**

Draco had caught him off guard. And knowing of the invisibility cloak the bastard had proceeded to not only stupefy him. But to beat him up, in retaliation for spying on him, which of course was his excuse for doing what he had done.

Trying to figure out how to break out of the jutsu, he remembers something Jiriaya and Naruto had both told him when he talked about the spells and stuff he knew.

**Flashback...**

"A single spell does all that?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Yeah...cast Petrificus Totalus on a person and the freeze up." Harry stated as he nodded his head. The blonde looking perplexed at the comment, he looks to the Toad Sage where he makes an odd comment.

"Say Pervy Sage doesn't that sound like a Genjutsu?"

"Gaki...how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The blonde grinning unrepentantly he waves off with his hand. "Answer the question Pervy Sage, does that not sound like being under a Genjutsu?"

Promptly grabbing a rock and throwing it at the blonde, Harry ducks the well aimed throw as Jiriaya growls at him in irritation when the rock smacks the blonde upside the head. The Toad Sannin making a sound of annoyance, he looks to Harry with fondness. "Despite his tactics, it does sound like it Harry." Jiriaya commented. "But with the fact it takes someone else to bring you out of it if caught by it. Makes it a good attack and a liability at the same time..."

"How so?"

"Anything can happen between the time you are petrified and the time you are revived."

Never having thought about it like that before, Harry was thoughtful. "How would you break out of it then, I mean well how if you are frozen stiff?"

"Normally I would say once you notice it a simple kai would do it. In the Gaki's case he either has to overpower it or cause himself pain. But I don't think that's the case with you. So the answer is your will of fire. You have to want to be out of that position more then the person who cast it wants you in." The older man chuckled.

"How would I go about this will of fire then?"

Sighing the older man was thoughtful for a moment and then turned to Harry with a smile. "This is the best idea I could come with Harry. Your chakra is more focused here then in the other 7. Although you have power there as well, it is not enough to do any of the normal paths. Now what I want you to attempt to do is this, for this is the best way I can think of for you."

**Flashback ends...**

Remembering that explanation, Harry goes inward as he begins to concentrate on strengthening his magic for what he must do. Jiriaya had told him that he needed to completely focus on his central core so that he can strength it to release its power in one burst.

Doing so in a concentrated form according to Jiriaya, was a basic training for some to help them sense their true power. It was how many children were sorted into whether they could become a shinobi or not. Because by sensing their own and helping it grow, they become stronger.

For if an active shinobi could sense their power. They had potential.

Therefore Jiriaya at least helped him focus his magic and he needed this one burst that he hopes is strong enough to break it the spell Malfoy cast.

Finding his magic, his chakra as his cousin and Jiriaya calls it. Harry feels an almost predatory and irritated response within the bluish emerald fires within his soul at the situation he is in when he begins the process to coax it open. Feeling it respond to his commands, to his needs, it grows with power...

Rumbling like a volcano daring to erupt, it bubbles and strengthens within in a matter of 10 or so minutes.

10 more minutes later, Harry feels it explode out of his body, the magic focused into a powerful burst it breaks the spell he is under and catches the attention of not just the conductor who was just about to get the train on its way.

But of the nearby Aurors as well that were on duty as well as several students still gathering and waiting for the carriages to the castle.

All of them rushing to where it was released, they find Harry grinning at them as he almost dances for joy. Tonks the first to approach, she runs a diagnostic on him in confusion.

"Harry? What did you just do?" She couldn't help but ask, because whatever the teenager had done was different to say the least. Despite whatever happened in the room, to actually and purposefully release that much power that it is noticed.

Was nothing short of phenomenal...

Smiling brightly, the black haired youth looks at the older woman with a wide smile. "Explain later right now though, can I still make the carriages?"

"If you hurry...I think the last one is due to leave in a few minutes."

Racing out the door like his life depended in it along with other students who realized the lateness of the hour. The youth dashed by the adults who were just flabbergasted at what he had done, Tonks especially as she looks almost thoughtful. Being one of the few who knew Harry had met up with his cousin in the East...

"Just what did you learn Harry?"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

I kind of wondered how they got non clan ninjas in the shinobi villages. I mean they had to have a test or something of the sort to even determine if they could be. How else would Sakura get in?

So I hope this pseudo idea is to your alls liking. Because A it is not a jutsu. And B... it seems like one don't it.


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

During the school year and training trip there will be sporadic interludes...all titled Letters. It will always be pretty much a filler of sorts in between the actual good stuff. Essentially its more background then anything...

**Chapter 14**

**Hogwarts Interlude**

**Feast**

**Letters 1**

Having caught the last carriage with the others in the nick of time, Harry with the aide of two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff got cleaned up. His invisibility cloak well hidden on him, the 16 year old thanked the three younger kids with a warm smile for their aide. "Sure you are all right Harry?"

"I'm fine." The black haired teen replied as he and the three of them walked in to the great hall. Harry catching the eyes of his friends, he heads toward them. The teenager wanting to share what he heard with them, he was oblivious to the stares his new looks and body gave him from the other tables.

Having been unable to change into his robes for obvious reasons as he had wanted to see his friend, he had walked into the great hall in black pants once more and black sandals. This time though wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt the hug his new body like a second skin as he moved.

Emphasizing the changes his body had undergone in the months that they were away.

His skin still as tan as ever as he goes over to the Gryffindor table, as his bright green eyes seemed filled with life. Pansy spoke up for many of them as she turned to Draco whom had been boasting of what he done.

And promptly smacked him upside the head...

She may not like him, but he was definitely gorgeous to look at. Potter just looked good enough to eat.

The other girls were doing the same to some of the grumbling boys beside them at the other tables as well. Susan Bones, being one of them who caused Justin to knock into his plate beside her from the unexpectedness of her smack.

With the sudden rise in popularity the Golden boy was getting from those watching him approach. The envy of Hermione and Ginny rose steadily as both girls were close to him as he sat down beside them as well as Ron Weasely and Seamus Finnegan. It did not sink into any of them that considering they were also Gryffindors, that it was nature.

The teachers watching the events as well, it does not take long for them to get their charges settled down. Eventually the Opening sorting and Feast of the new School Term is well under way...

But one common sigh among them.

That this was going to be a long year....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**After the Feast**

**Slytherin Dungeon**

Draco seethed in his room. With it being sixth year and knowing what he must do, he was grateful to his godfather for arranging him to have some privacy.

Because right now he needed to destroy something to make up for the fact that somehow the Golden boy despite the beating still came out shining like a rose. When he arrived he bore not a single mark on his face.

He knows when he hit the damn goody two shoes, he broke his nose. But it was straight.

He split his lip.

But it was whole.

His wand out, he was about to destroy everything with one big reducto when he heard the knocking at the door. Growling in rage, the blonde whirled around to tear it open. Pansy standing there, she raised a single eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Put the wand away Draco. I found out how Potter got free of your spell and beating." The dark haired girl replied as she flounced in to the room. The blonde irritated at her audacity to just come in without even waiting for an invite, he still said nothing as he closed the door behind them.

"Talk..."

"Well Draco, remember how I told you my Uncle was an auror?"

Speaking about the events in Hogsmeade that had happened that morning, the blonde was gleeful in the fact that he did indeed injure Harry. But as Pansy continued on in what she understood happened, the blonde became intrigued.

"So you are saying that he broke it by releasing a burst of magic...on purpose and while in a body bind?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." The dark haired girl replied. "Apparently Potter broke your spell. By releasing an intense and much focused burst of magic that everyone felt who were on or around the station."

"That shouldn't be possible. Not without some kind of hand movement or something. You can break out of a body bond spell of any kind like that."

"Well guess what Draco. Potter found a way."

The two continuing to speak about what they need to do, elsewhere a small and friendly gathering was occurring...

**Gryffindor Tower**

A gathering of teenagers within the common room, Harry smiled as many of his friends and classmates couldn't help but marvel at the changes he had undergone. Telling them of his adventures in the East with his cousin to explain why he looks better then he ever had before...

He and the others were startled as a small orange toad popped into existence on top of Harry's head. A bag to his side, the little being was wearing a blue robe and just looked at the teenagers curiously. Eventually looking down, the toad lets out a pleased croak along with a bright smile.

"HARRY PAL! I got a delivery for you from Blondie! And I got to deliver one to the old man from the Pervert!"

Chuckling at the faces of his classmates, Harry smiled as he asked the toad to hold on for a moment. Summoning Dobby who happily appeared, the house elf lit up as he saw the little being.

"Harry Potters gots a Toad on his head! Is Harry getting a contract?!"

His own surprise evident in his features as that of the others, Gamakichi shakes his head as Harry gestures for him to give Dobby the letter for the Headmaster. "Nope...not from us. Although we like him, Harry here wouldn't last two seconds passing Dad's test." The little toad croaked pleasantly. "But from what I understand the realm is all in an uproar at the moment. Seems he has a clan interested in him...."

"Who?!" Hermione asked curiously. Amusement in her gaze, she, Ron, and Ginny were the only ones not shocked at the sight of the orange toad that was chatting. Their roommates, planning on quizzing them all that they can later, the others just start to gather around to watch and listen.

Dobby himself wanting to stay longer, the house elf eeps as it almost forgot what the teenager had asked him to do. About to go about his business, he pauses as Harry shouts at him.

"Wait Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potters?"

"When you get done delivering could you bring up some cookies or something for Gamakichi?"

"I be happys to Harry Potters." The Elf replied cheerfully as it popped out.

"Say thanks Harry pal! I am starving a bit. Anyway, Manda and the Snakes have an interest in you. But Dad is adamant against that. Says you wouldn't like their test, although rumor has it they'll make an exception for you since you're a speaker." The toad stated pleasantly. "What does it mean you are a speaker though?" Gamakichi asked with puzzlement.

"Ehhh...I would rather pass." Harry stated as he made a face. Having heard from Naruto about the fee of the snakes, when he initially meant the Toad summons he would definitely nix that idea. "And I will explain later old friend."

"I don't blame you pal for wanting to not think about it. From what Naruto tells me, even the crazy lady can't do what Manda wants. And she signed it!"

Now being one who adores tests, Hermione can't help but ask as she did once before. The idea of people not being able to do a test was abhorrent to her. "What test would Harry have to take? I mean surely it can't be that bad."

About to respond, the toad remains quiet for a moment, and then looks up at Harry with a question mark. "Say Harry-pal I got to get going the old man is calling for another training session. Want to go get the letter so that I can deliver it to Blondie next time he summons me?"

Nodding his head in acceptance, Harry is gone for only a few minutes while he went to go and get the leader. But when he returns he notices the green faces of some of his fellow schoolmates and sighs. Hermione looking a bit sick, the young woman just shuddered.

"You had to ask again didn't you?" Harry sighed.

"Sorry Harry...." Hermione whimpered out as she clutched onto Ron and Ginny. "But people willingly sign that?"

"You better believe it. Why do you think my old man is not telling Manda anything."

Sighing the black haired youth handed the small toad the letter he had written for his cousin. With a wave the toad popped out with a blissful croak of pleasure. Dobby apparently had returned with a huge plateful of cookies for which the toad had taken with pleasure according to Seamus whom had helped the toad dump the platter in his pouch.

Anyway just shaking his head, the youth found himself cornered as questions concerning his cousin and the recent visitor just left.

"**Hey what's in the letter?"**

"**Tell us more about your cousin."**

"**Screw the cousin! I want to know about the girls!"**

"**What about magic?! Did you learn anything there?!"**

"**What's their schools like?!"**

"**What's with the toad?!"**

Shaking his head and laughing with amusement, he just opens the letter and after skimming it for anything secret. The black haired youth begins to read aloud.

**Harry!**

**I'm taking a break from training at the moment to write you a letter. Pervy Sage is out right now doing his so called research so I have some time. **

"Pervy Sage... Research?"

Sighing Harry tells them about Jiriaya's occupation and what he writes. Some of the wizards turning a bright shade of red as they listen...

"Your new guardian...writes porn?"

"Among other things." Harry said hastily as the girls started to look a little angry. "But I will explain later. Back to the letter..."

**Anyway we are currently in Snow Country visiting Princess Koyuki. You know those Princess Gail movies I told you about, in the most recent one I had to protect her from her Uncle who wanted something she had. You see it turns out she's the star....**

Lavender freaked out at that moment as she and the other wizards were about close to lynching him for the letter. "Your cousin knows her! Tell him to get us autographs!"

"I love her movies!" Said a fourth year girl who melted into a puddle of happiness... "I mean remember that fight scene at the end of the one. That blonde guy was so hot!"

Chuckling Harry couldn't help but smile. "That blonde guy is my cousin." Harry said with a smile as he points to the letter. The Fourth year as well as Lavender, Two seventh years and three second years squealed with joy as they chatted about the news.

**She's the star and well. It turns out I apparently ended up in the movie along with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and the teme. If you ever get to see it, that whole fight scene in the end. That's real! **

Wincing as the squeals repeated this time from an equal amount of boys as well. Harry just sighed and shook his head.

**But I told her about you, and she wants to meet you as well. Same for the King of the Crescent Moon and his family, heh... They liked hearing I still had family left. **

**They say that you are welcome to come visit with us anytime that you want. Personally I would take the King of the Crescent Moon up on his offer. They have the greatest ramen stands you have ever had! Well other then Ichiraku's of course. But they also have beaches, stores to shop in and so forth...**

**It's basically one big resort kingdom. I mean they got their own circus!**

"Harry..." Ginny and Hermione stated with a calm purpose. "We are going to visit you and you are going to take us there next summer understand?"

Ron and him both gulping at the threat implied Harry nodded his head. Seamus coughing as he stated one simple word. "whipped" Which of course earned him a smack upside the head from Dean and Neville both. The girls were smiling with approval as they glare at the Irishman who hid behind them.

**Anyhow, I'm trying to get the Pervy Sage to let us come and visit you on my birthday. But he says I have to make improvement on my chakra control. He says and I quote that if I can detect and successfully get out of a Genjutsu within the next month. We can come and visit for my birthday or this Halloween thingy you were telling me about. **

**We won't be able to stay for very long though because we don't want to draw my problems towards you, but if we do come you know what to do. **

**Anyway I hear him flying through the air and right on time...**

**This means he got caught...again. Better go bail him out of wherever he landed. Good luck and I promise I will work my ass off to meet the Pervy Sage's requirements.**

**Naruto**

**PS... Don't forget to work on your Taijutsu. Pervy Sage wanted me to remind that he expects you to be at least genin level by the next time we see you regardless.**

Finishing up the letter with a smile, he folds it and puts it in his robes. Harry found himself immediately pounced upon by his house mates. The boys and girls back and forth shouting out questions, it takes Ron and his roommates to get him out of there as Ginny and Hermione both run interference.

Knowing Harry as they do, the black haired boy smiles their thanks as he races upstairs. The other boys following him, as they entered the room for the first time, they see all the new things Harry has in his trunk as he immediately goes to put the letter and his cloak that he had hidden upon his back up.

"Blimey Harry....all this?" Ron stated with amazement as he looked at the new clothes, books, and scrolls packed neatly in his trunk.

"Yeah." The 16 year old replied as he allowed Dean and the others to check out his new staff. "I got that as a present from a party the day before I left. Naruto and his friends insisted in throwing one for me and well. They got me a lot of things." He said sheepishly as he looked over at his best friend.

Ron just shook his head in amusement as the black haired youth was quizzed by their roommates on his new things.

The joy in his best mate's features at being asked about them was simple. For Harry had told him privately that day he had returned, that he loved it so much in Konoha because being among his cousin and his friends was like hanging around with him and his rather large family.

One big happy mess...that he never wants to clean up....


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Remember folks certain things are still cannon.

It's just the events after them are different.

**Chapter 15**

**Visitors 1**

**Hogwarts**

**Three weeks later**

Harry sighed as he pinched his nose between his fingers. These last few weeks had been trying. Professor Snape was his defense teacher. And he was back to being the total bastard that he was before as Naruto would say.

Then there was thing with the potions that he and Ron were both surprised to find they could still take and become aurors. If not for the Half Blood Prince, Harry probably would have long since flunked out along with Ron.

And of course there was quidditch. McClaggen was still upset that he wasn't the keeper and Ron was, which suited pretty much all of the team as he was a bit of an ass. But finding out about Hermione confounding him, he couldn't be judgmental....

He could be honestly upset. Just well he was still a git.

Anyway...

These last few weeks have indeed taken its toll. The only bright side to it was that other then his own private lessons with the older man. When word of the hand to hand skills that Harry was learning from his cousin, he was not alone in his morning exercises.

Although it was pain to get Ron up and moving as were some of the others. Surprisingly enough almost all the DA wanted to join him and learn. As Hermione would state...

"Well if he expects you to be a certain level. Don't you think you are going to need someone to spar with?"

That made sense and she was willing, which of course brought Ron, which made Ginny, who brought Dean and Michael, and so on...

Sighs...what he wouldn't give at this moment to be back with his cousin.

Naruto....

He missed his idiot of a cousin. Those summer holidays spent with Naruto and Jiriaya had been the best he had ever experienced. He got to actually finish his summer coursework, and fly as often as he wanted. Even though he had to constantly wear his invisibility cloak for his protection. Can't hit what you can't see.

Chuckling at the memory of his newfound guardian spotting the magical material, Harry had a fit of a time getting it back from the older man who promptly used it to do his 'research'. But thanks to his cousin's furry jailor, Naruto's heightened senses were able to sniff him out.

The resulting chase as his cousin yanked off the cloak with ease was enough to send them both in a fit of laughter. Of course once it was all said and done, Jiriaya worked them both till they dropped of exhaustion.

Sighing once again as he sat in the great hall along with Hogwarts students. It was the door banging open and a few very loud familiar yells that got everyone's attention.

"ALL RIGHT WHERE'S HARRY-NII-SAN!!"

"GAKI! LOWER YOUR VOICE WE ARE IN SCHOOL!"

"BUT PERVY SAGE! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES!"

"YOU WILL STILL SEE HIM GAKI BE PATIENT! AND IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH!"

"A MONTH TO LONG DAMNIT!"

"BAKA! BE RESPECTFUL! LIKE THE PERVERT SAYS WE ARE IN SCHOOL SO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" A feminine voice replied with anger before anything else could be said. Considering it was followed by a loud punch that sent the blonde flying pretty far. Some of the boys watching, they winced a bit in pity as the teenager.

Although he was embarrassed beyond belief as his cousin landed a couple of feet beside him, Harry was happy to see the bright golden hair. As bright blue eyes meet his, Harry finds himself tackled to the floor within mere moments.

"HARRY NII-SAN!"

Despite being on the ground, Harry smiled as he hugged his cousin. "Hey Naruto, and could do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Get off me?" He winced. "You ain't exactly light."

Sheepish at the request, Naruto not only got off of him, but he helped his cousin up.

Now as Harry reunites with his cousin, guardian, and one of his friends from the other side of the world. Let us look at the individual house tables and their reactions to the newcomers.

Having heard about them from Harry himself, among the Gryffindors Naruto, Sakura, and Jiriaya were welcomed with open arms. The teens introducing themselves to the friendly trio from the east, Naruto and Sakura both found themselves bonding with them easily.

Even now in the few minutes that have passed, Naruto was arguing with Ron that ramen was better then this treacle tart any day of the week. Sakura was just groaning alongside Hermione as Harry and Jiriaya both watched with amusement. Lavender staring at the three boys with a starry eyed expression in her features along with several others.

Poor Naruto would come to regret coming as although Harry's was established and Ron's was beginning to blossom. Naruto was about to become a target for the female populace of the school.

And he was totally oblivious.

To the Ravenclaws, although they were at first loud and annoying, the eagles of Hogwarts had to admit that they were an enigma. Luna among the first to join the group, the blonde girl happily sat next to Naruto who looked at her with puzzlement.

"My name is Luna." She smiled with a dreamy gaze in her eyes as she looked at him. "Your eyes are pretty. Like a whirlpool."

Thus of course had Jiriaya look sharply at Harry, for which the black haired youth hurriedly pulled him to the side. The teen explaining the blonde girl's gifts to him, Jiriaya was at first skeptical about it. But as she turned to him, she tilted her head thoughtfully. "There is always more then one to a prophecy." She stated with amusement. "Sometimes what can suit one, can suit another as well."

Flouncing back to her table, Harry and Naruto after her comment looked at Jiriaya with puzzled expressions on their features. The white haired man just remained quiet and thoughtful.

"Harry....I will need to talk with her later." Jiriaya said quietly.

Somehow, the way he said, both he and Naruto nodded their heads in understanding. Luna just smiled brightly as she looked at him. "Of course we can chat. The Fairies told me we have lots to speak about!"

This of course intrigued the Ravenclaws even more and they took a scrutinizing look at the girl who many of them felt did not belong. She may be crazy but they were not that unobservant. The way the older man had reacted to her usual nonsense made them wonder.

But back to the other student tables....

For the Hufflepuffs, the way Naruto was towards Harry, and his two companions exemplified the essence of loyalty for which their house was known for. But much like the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, they were welcome and curious to know more.

But now we come to the Slytherins.

Many of them were disgusted by the joy displayed on the so called Chosen one's features. Seeing his closeness with the blonde and those two that came with the youth was something of interest.

The pink haired girl was obviously someone of vital importance to the blonde despite her temper. Watching as she hit the other teenager, a few could actually see magic forming around her fist. Because the distance she hit him with, should not be possible.

Which of course made them wonder about the older man and the blonde who has of yet done anything worth notice...

It was at this moment that the Headmaster had come in. His eyes twinkling, he and the other man had a discussion of some kind. An amused look appearing on the elderly wizard's features, as the other man shrugged and nodded his head in agreement to something...

A loud whoop coming from the Gryffindor table as the blonde looked to that blasted Potter. "You hear that Harry Nii-san! Pervy Sage is going to teach a class of some sort for a few days while we are here."

"Yeah I heard Blondie; I was standing right next to them like you were when they said it. Besides how long will you be here?"

A little growl of irritation, a playful smile crossed Harry's lips as once again he was tackled by his younger cousin. The youth more then likely not having heard the latter part of his comments, Harry was in seventh heaven."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**1 hour later**

While Harry was taking Naruto and Sakura on a tour of Hogwarts, Jiriaya was in the office with Albus who was amused at the other man's perusal of the oddities.

"I can see why you have come Jiriaya as I can see Naruto as well. Harry indeed has moped a bit recently since his arrival and sufficient to say I believe he has missed you."

"Yeah we missed the little gaki as well." The Toad Sage stated with genuine affection. "And I believe you are wondering why Sakura is here?"

"Indeed."

"Here...."

Tossing a scroll to the Headmaster as he took a seat, the Toad Sage waited as he watched the Headmaster look over the reports. And then inevitably the mission that Tsunade had assigned her young apprentice who had come along.

"I see...so Naruto developed a Wizarding gift as a side result of the reinforcement."

"True silence?"

"Indeed we call it wandless magic here. Our students start learning it in their sixth year. It is the ability to do things simply by will alone." Albus said thoughtfully as he answered his question. "You think Harry might manifest something don't you?"

Nodding his head, the Toad Sage speaks up. "Even though the reinforcement has clearly worked on Naruto, the fact that he developed what you all say is a Wizarding skill makes us worried. For we have to keep in mind the wild card that is Naruto's tenant..."

"The Kyuubi."

"Yes." Jiriaya replied softly as he rose his shirt up. "There has only been two times where I have nearly died in my entire life. One was by Tsunade when she caught me peeping on her. The other was about three months before your letter arrived in Konoha." His shirt risen, Albus pales at the sight of the incredible scar in the other man's chest before the shirt hides it once again.

"Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi just that time when we stumbled across something that bothered him to the point that the fox's bloodlust took over. I have been working soundly with Naruto on that because even though he can not see or sense the Kyuubi there in the seal. That blasted fox's power is still a part of him. Naruto can control two tails with a little bit of difficulty. Three he is pushing his luck... what you saw...was a result of when he went to four...and for lack of a better term where he went berserk. He was not able to tell friend from foe."

Albus nodded his head and listened. The twinkle in his eyes gone, it had been replaced with a serious nature. "So you think Harry..."

"Might manifest a berserker mode thanks to the Kyuubi? He just might. Remember when we reinforced the seal...9 bolts of lighting went down the side of his face. 9 and the Kyuubi is the King of all the Biju.... I think the Kyuubi did do something. Maybe it was willingly, I don't know. But we don't and won't know until something happens."

"I see is that why Miss Haruno is here?"

Jiriaya chuckled and shook his head. "No Sakura has been sent here because Tsunade is curious about some of your healing methods. After hearing of what they could do from Harry as he was leaving, It perked her interest. She states that perhaps you would be willing to share some knowledge with her via Sakura."

Chuckling Albus nodded his head in understanding. "I will see what I can do. In the meantime Jiriaya, I ask that you do not spy on our female populace. In fact I have instructed our resident ghosts to keep an eye on you with the assistance of the paintings. Peeves especially is looking forward to getting you caught. As his reward is a free target for him to take care of."

Said ghost appearing along with the Bloody Baron and the Far Friar, Jiriaya gulps and nods his head as the pranking poltergeist grins happily. Free reign to prank if he peeps on innocent students...already the ghost was plotting on ways to catch him. He hasn't had a good target in years....

Cackling as the ghost was, Jiriaya has a sinking feeling that despite the three to four weeks he allotted for a visit before he and Naruto must return to the Elemental nations. That it will be without seeing a single beautiful sight to inspire him for his books....

With that in mind, the Sannin began to cry....

Life was not fair.

Even the dead seek to deny him his pursuits....


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 16**

**Visitors 2**

**Later that night...**

With Sakura and Naruto settled down in Gryffindor tower with Harry and his friends. Jiriaya couldn't help but pleased as he was offered his own suite of rooms to use during his stay. The painting of a nearly naked nymph as his door guardian, the Toad Sage had spent some time flirting with the image who giggled with amusement.

He might get a story out of her after all. She was demure and yet flirty. Covered and yet sexy as the material was of a transparent kind to a degree.

Hmmm...ideas. May not be real, but perhaps the lovely ladies of the paintings could give him inspiration? The perverted man wondered as he found out, that there were other paintings like hers all around the castle.

"Sir Jiriaya! A Mr. Lupin is here to see you." The girl said prettily as she ran to her indoor painting with a bright smile. "He says he just wants to meet you and that he knew Lily and James?" She continued on with a light step as she danced in her field of flowers.

"Let him in Delphina"

"Okay!"

Dancing lightly away, Jiriaya looked up to see a light brown haired man enter, as the door swung open. Wearing the robes that these wizards are quite fond of, Jiriaya could see that life has not been kind to him right off the bat.

His hair graying, he had kind brown eyes, but what skin that he could see was laced with old and new scars....

"Thank you for seeing me..."

"Call me Jiriaya." The older man replied. "Everyone else does save for the Gakis." He muttered out in a fond irritation.

Chuckling in amusement, the man smiles at his comment, "I heard that is what you call them, Albus discussed it with me when I arrived. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin." He stated offering his hand. Confused for a moment, Jiriaya realizes it is his way of greeting seconds later and takes it with a welcoming and yet guarded smile.

"Well Remus. What did you want to see me about?"

"Was he happy?"

Looking at him with a pointed expression, Jiriaya stares at the other man with intent. Realizing the man was only worried about his newfound charge, the Toad Sage relaxed as he had been wanting to get to the bottom of things since his arrival. "Do you not think you should be asking him?"

Sighing, Remus looks at the older man with a tired expression. "Harry...Harry has a habit at times at not telling us when anything is wrong. He doesn't want people to think he is being a burden."

"Tell me about it. He and Naruto talked a lot about their childhood, from what are willing to share. But save for some things, I don't exactly like to think about. I know very little about Naruto's. I just know one thing...."

"Which was?"

"I about killed every single person who aimed to hurt my godson and then some." He replied. "And the way those two bonded over their childhood. Tells me even now if Harry's childhood is what I think it was... Those Dursleys better be damn happy they are dead."

A soft smile crossing his lips, Remus looks at the older man with kindness. "I think Sirius would have liked you. He said the same thing when he found out what they did to him."

"I take that as a compliment." The older man chuckled. The amusement swallowing them both for a few moments, it went back to seriousness as Jiriaya looked to Remus purposefully.

"Although Dumbledore has told me much, I know only his explanation. Tell me what you know of this Voldemort and what exactly Harry has to face."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere...**

Voldemort was indeed curious about the newcomers at Hogwarts. The ones specifically visiting that blasted brat and Dumbledore. It seems according to the letters written by the children of the Death Eaters, that the girl with them had hit the other boy hard enough to send him flying literally with a magic enhanced punch.

And that some realized with the weight of the doors, that for them to slam open as they did initially, the blonde boy as well could have done it if the girl was an example.

On top of that, an older man was with them.

Dressed oddly and with marks along his face according to their descriptions, something about the way he walked screamed power.

And a power that he wants to see.

Something tells him it would be quite interesting.

"Bella my dear...."

The black haired woman approaching him, he smiled fondly as she took his offered hand and nuzzled it. "Yes my Lord?"

"Have the others instruct our dear children to report to me of what these three can do. And what exactly their connections are to the Potter brat."

"Yes my Lord." She simpered with pleasure. "And if there isn't a connection?"

"If they prove truly powerful, I want them on our side. And if there is...kill them."

An insane little giggle coming from her lips, the dark haired woman flounces away happily to deliver the message. Remaining where he was, Voldemort smiled as shortly thereafter, he heard screams of horror once again.

"So loud..." He muttered as he aimed well placed silencios upon the muggles currently being tortured around him.

"Much better." The man sighted contentedly as he went back to his thoughts.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Back in Hogwarts**

Jiriaya sighed and looked to his new found Remus with a tired expression.

"I may have to get Tsunade to send a team of ANBU to help guard him once Naruto, Sakura, and I leave."

"Team?"

"The way we work in Konoha is this, Remus." The Toad Sage responded as he began to speak.

**Children once they graduate the academy, they are placed into teams with two others that the teachers and Hokage feel will best compliment each other. It is done to promote teamwork, and to compliment their skills as what one lacks surely another can make up for. **

**  
A prime example is Naruto and Sakura, whom you will more then likely meet later. Sakura has phenomenal control on her chakra magic. To us, that makes her best suited as a med nin and/or Genjutsu user. Unlike Naruto who has no such control, simply because his power is immense. That exact amount of power needed for the simplest of jutsus or spells, he will never be able to do. He simply can't do it without overpowering and causing it to blow up in his face. **

**But what it does lead to is Ninjutsu. His specialty jutsu the Shadow clones for example, most jounin can do but maybe at the most 1 or 2 for it takes a lot of power. But because of special circumstances, Naruto can create hundreds... **

**Their other teammate...due to circumstance I can not tell you. But he was the primary fighter. He could do the things that both Sakura and Naruto both can do. But when it came to Taijutsu he was their leader in that retrospect. Sakura as a female is woefully underpowered, even though I believe Tsunade is working to correct that.**

**And Naruto...well I am working to fix his which is mostly, he has a tendency to act first and think later...not to mention he has no set style. I may love the little gaki, but sometimes I just want to smack him upside the head.**

His words finished, Remus couldn't help but be amused at his last words. Chuckling in amusement as he looks at the older man with a smile, "I take it back, James wouldn't have liked you, he would have adored you. He also would have tried to induct you into our little group. He said something like that all the time about Sirius when we were growing up."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Jiriaya gestures for Remus to continue. So, now speaking about the past, he tells of the Marauders, and the events that had made his life better when he met Sirius and Harry's father. Jiriaya listening to his words, the older man would chuckle and then laugh at some of the stories.

Raise his eyebrows at some at the audacity, and then seem almost disapproving with others...

He also heard of the betrayal of one, which cost the lives of Harry's parents and destroyed the life of his godfather.

Solemn and quiet, Jiriaya looks to Remus when he was done and gave the man a reassuring smile...

"I am sure Kami has welcomed them both into his embrace." He stated calmly. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were with Minato doing the things they had done in life just in heaven." He chuckled. "Minato was not much of a prankster like Naruto is. But when he did them... He made sure he did it right."

Returning the favor as Remus was curious, he speaks of a young blonde boy who made himself a nuisance with his need to prank on occasion to release his worries.

Who made himself noticed when he became a prodigy.

Who became infamous, when he near single handed ended a war that took many lives.

Who became Hokage, to the shock of many, but yet was loved by all.

Who passed out when news he was going to be a father came to him from his wife.

And above all, who became a legend at the sacrifice of his own life, to seal a monster away in his own son, who he held close to his heart.

Hearing that, Remus and Jiriaya both sit in silence for several minutes. Pained expression on both of their features, it is the former who breaks it finally with soft words.

"Despite the circumstances....they are very much alike aren't they?" Remus replied softly.

"Yes... Even now I can just imagine Lily and Kushina their both looking over their boys." Jiriaya replied. "And Minato and more then likely James and Sirius plotting to find some way to come back to help them."

"I could as well." Remus stated with a small smile. But as the younger man checks the time. he realizes that indeed it was getting late. So he smiles as he looks at Jiriaya, with a friendly gaze that is returned with ease. "It is getting late. It is best I head out to go to bed myself."

Nodding his head simply in understanding, as Remus leaves the room. He pauses in the doorway as Jiriaya says something that allows him to smile in relief. "It was nice meeting you Remus...and in answer to your earlier question was Harry happy?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to think he was."

A relieved smile crossing his lips, Jiriaya can not help but smile at the man's simple one word comment.

"**_Good_**."


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Wow...doing pretty good on this...heh heh

**Chapter 17**

**Equality**

**Hogwarts**

**  
Two days later**

Considering no one has had contact with the Eastern hidden kingdoms in many years, Albus had convinced Jiriaya to allow for a demonstration of some of their skills. The Toad Sage had of course been reluctant at first to do that before he did any kinds of teaching.

The older man had sat in on some of their classes, and just seeing them do what they did. Almost had the man in a fit of laughter, as to him the wand usage seemed almost weak, save for a few that he did take an interest in.

But that was something else entirely for another time at the moment. What interested him and Sakura both were two classes in particular.

Potions and Herbology....

Some of the plants and potions being mentioned in these classes had caught their interest and made the two shinobi thoughtful and almost giddy.

Mandrakes with their death screams could be used to counter the Sound Village, which even now was becoming more of a hassle. They would just have to counter the screams somehow themselves before using the plants.

Skele-grow could be a vital trade item, as with the dangerous lifestyle that they live, a chance to even have their bone fixed, replaced, or in some cases re-grown was vital.

All though they can do it in the rooms, the fact of the matter was, it took time and a lot of preparation to do and sometimes they lost the person regardless. But that would prove handy as it was easy to knock the person out.

It was not easy to do everything else...

But besides all that, by demonstrating just what they as the Eastern wizards could do. Well it was felt that maybe, just maybe things would change.

Hence this is why as the students were arriving at the Black Lake many of them couldn't help but stop and just stare as they watched the pink haired girl smack the blonde upside the head as the older man beside them watched. Now normally this would not bother them in the slightest, as Professor Snape was known for doing things like that.

What bothered them and made them wonder was the fact that at the time.

They were doing it...ON THE WATER!

They were not on a deck; they were not on a platform of any kind. They were literally on top of the water. Walking on it as if was a road like any other.

Waiting patiently for the students to gather onto the spelled bleachers, the students of Hogwarts just could not help but watch as the playful bickering continued. Harry whom at the moment was with his friends, he was smiling as he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Getting pestered from the other Gryffindors, he just chuckled, as they wanted to know exactly what they were going to see today.

"You will see..." He stated with amusement as his lips remained firmly shut. The teen was already looking a little worse for wear, as he had been through his paces earlier by Jiriaya. Hoping his guardian had forgotten, the man in fact had not and worked with the teen earlier that very morning,

But unfortunately that was not the case. Considering how he showed up at the infirmary where Sakura was getting educated. Sakura and not Madame Pomphrey nearly ripped Jiriaya a new one. Harry just listening as the older man got reamed; he could see the Mediwitch just beaming,

"Young lady, you and I are going shopping!" The nurse declared. "I am going to try and find as many Wizarding healing texts I can find for you to take home.

Of course, that pleased Jiriaya somewhat as there were those who were admittedly curious.

He even was further pleased though as Harry said he was slowly getting people to help him spar. The older man had demanded he take a look at what they knew. So Ron and a few others showed the little that Harry was teaching them. Nodding his head simply, Jiriaya told them before he, Naruto, and Sakura left, that they would aide and help them finite their skills.

Musing on how he and his family from Konoha were going to go about doing that. He ended up pushing it to the back of his mind for now as he looked back to his cousin and friends on the water.

Sakura apparently saying something, they could only observe as the blonde caught her attention. Confusion definitely apparent on her features she lit up as she apparently understood whatever it was he was saying.

Now gathered around the Black Lake, the students watched as their Headmaster went to a podium. His voice amplified by a Sonorous charm, it had also got the attention of the four on the Black Lake, who nodded their head in preparation.

**Students! Faculty members! As I am sure you have noticed we have been graced with three visitors from the Eastern Countries. And I would like to introduce them to you; they are Mister Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who is accompanied by his godfather Master Jiriaya, and Miss Sakura Haruno.**

The three nodding their heads as they stepped forward when their names were called, the students just remained quiet as they continued to listen to the words being spoken by their teacher.

**The reason they are visiting us, is simply this. Recent events had happened and it was discovered that our own Mister Potter who was believed to be an orphan is not. I will not go into the details as they are not mine to share. But he and Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze are cousins. **

**Now know this. What you are about to see is a demonstration in the different ways cultures have developed their magic. And unlike us...this demonstration will show you.... **

**  
Is that the Eastern wizards or Shinobu/Kuniochi as they call themselves...do not require the use of wands. **

That said and to the surprise of many was wandless magic was extremely hard to do. They watched as the pink haired girl ran across the water easily to stand beside Albus. Her bright smile happy as Harry joined her shortly, it was the shout from the blonde who began it all.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**One hour later**

The students of Hogwarts were still in complete shock at what they have witnessed. The blonde replicating himself...

The water forming dragons...

Giant fireballs....

Spheres of pure magic...

Not to mention their version of apparition which should not be possible on Hogwarts grounds... Even the teachers were shocked when they saw the older man dodge a sharp object as the pink haired girl joined in. The teenager throwing weapons with unerring accuracy, he held up his hands and vanished several times.

This had caused many of the Ravenclaws as well as Hermione to just look in surprise as he did it not once, not twice but several times.

"That shouldn't be possible!"

"The wards prevent that!"

The pink haired girl going into hand to hand combat against the older man alongside the blonde youth, they watched at the sheer speed that they were moving. All the while accomplishing this bit on the water, which theoretically should be impossible! Magic of that caliber requires a constant stream and your full concentration.

And these people were doing it easily and while fighting and doing other things at the same time!

Harry at this moment was just having a blast as he watched his cousin, guardian, and new found friend fight one another with smiles on their faces.

"Harry....this...is this the difference drawing from the multiple cores?" Hermione asked as she remembered the discussion from weeks ago. Ron listening as he to remembers it, the others student around them are shocked as Harry nods his head.

"Yes... It is also the difference of having been able to use magic for a lot longer then we have."

"What do you mean?" Asked a Ravenclaw, who was listening, as were a mixture of other students, who were wanting to hear the answer and at the same time wanting to watch the incredible fight in front of them.

Harry giving a small sigh, the youth turned to them with a slight smile on his features. "You know when we grow we have accidental bursts of magic right? Could happen at any age correct?"

"Yes...?" An outcry of voices spoke in unison. The students and even some teachers alike looking at Harry the black haired teen smiles as his eyes all this time had only been on his new found family out on the water.

"You see they have them as well alongside certain tests that are given yearly. If one demonstrates it, or passes their inspection, anywhere from 4-6 years old they are sent to the academy to learn. By the time they reach they age we were...."

"Their power has already grown to what our levels are now!" Hermione whispers in shock. Harry nodding his head, the teen smiles brightly. "Indeed...and to them that is just basic training. At the age around 11-12 they are given teachers from among the jounins. Each jounin is usually the equivalent of a teacher like Professor McGonagall. And they continue to learn from them until it is felt by them themselves most of the time they no longer need them. But then there are the few like Jiriaya..."

"What makes him special?" Asked a Slytherin who despite hating the fact that he is stuck having to ask the Golden Boy, he has to know.

A bright smile crossing his lips, Harry watches his family as Naruto is tossed by Jiriaya across the lake. The blonde landing on his feet rushing him as he summons several clones, as he supports Sakura whose punches are clearly enhanced as the older man goes back several feet.

**You know the Four Founders of Hogwarts right? Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, the founders and creators of Hogwarts. Said that combined they could equal if not surpass Merlin?**

**Well in the East, there are three who are considered like the Four, who are called the Legendary Sannin. Unlike here, they do not teach anyone unless they choose to or are told. Even then if they do they take apprentices of any kind, those students that they take will rank right up there with the likes of the Headmaster and the Dark Lord himself. **

**Each one is represented by an animal as were the Four Founders. **

**The first one is of course the Slugs. In the East a contract with them is often coveted by those who are healers, for with the aide of the Slugs, who are considered highly intelligent. They can focus on saving lives more then taking them....**

**The Second one are the Toads. Considered to be the brave and strongest fighters and users of magic, they are the ones who will work side by side and fight alongside their summoner to the point of death.**

**And last but not least unfortunately are the Snakes. To even summon one is considered hazardous as the demands of this particular contract are hard pressed to meet.**

**Why you may ask? **

**To summon the chief Snake Manda...you must have 100 human lives to sacrifice to him. And it is said if he doesn't like who or what you have chosen for him. Instead...he will kill you.**

**Oh? You want to know what that has to do with what makes Jiriaya so special. He is one of the Sannin. Basically his skills and power ranks right up there with the Four Founders of Hogwarts. And my cousin is his godson and student... **

Hearing the Golden Boy speak those words, many of the students were in awe as they looked at the older man with respect in their eyes. But to those who did not...

A mixture of many emotions came over them. Some were like the others were in awe. There were also those in shock, as the idea of someone holding that kind of power like the Founders was incredible.

But to some, there was a mixture of fear and disbelief.

Fear because the fact that his man and his student were obviously on the side of light, meant that they could loose all that they knew. They could not believe that someone could contain that much power.

Yet they know one thing. That the Dark Lord will want to know about this turn of events....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**I wanted to be serious on the ending of that chapter, but this idea popped into my head and well I giggled. So this is the funny ending I almost put down. **

"Hey! Pervy Sage!" Naruto smiled impishly as he yelled loud and clear. "Why don't I have us go out with a bang in this?"

Unknowing of the fact that they were being watched by death eaters whom had come disguised as observers, the shinobi continued on. Among them was the snake visage of Voldemort himself hidden underneath a glamour charm....

So as they did the demonstration that they were being watched by more then just the students, Naruto did what he did best.

"HAREM NO JUTSU!"

It was said that when the bodies were identified as Voldemort and his followers in the sea of red that had erupted at the erotic sight, that what happened was completely unexpected sand not to mention an unusual way to go.

Considering that Voldemort was diagnosed at having died from the resulting blood loss, of the event Harry would look to Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "Who knew that the power your Dark Lord knew not was me apparently finding out the fact he was a pervert?"


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

The Theme song for Harry and Naruto will be _**Celebrate Youth by Rick Springfield**_. It's an old song that seems fighting for this one.

Giggles...it is very rare that I do any kind of little drabble but it seems you all liked that little bit I attached to the end of the last chapter. Writing what I did it just popped into my head and caused me to laugh.

I just figured I would share the wealth.

Anyhow back to business

**Chapter 18**

**Lesson 1**

**Hogwarts that night...**

The lessons said to be first thing tomorrow for those who choose to go. There were a bunch of students who stuck around to ask questions. Mostly Ravenclaws of course, there was still an exodus back to the school.

Slytherins leading the way, as letters of course must be sent to parents concerning this man and his students at the moment. The idea of one who can easily match the likes of the four and of the one was something that everyone desired to know.

Even more, to some the Dark Lord himself will want to test this man. This Jiriaya, to see if he and his students are truly as powerful as the Golden Boy's words mention.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Hours later**

Voldemort was deep in thought. Although it was late, he was reading through the varied letters that all said the same thing. There was someone named Jiriaya, who even now according to the Golden Boy himself, said to be as powerful as one of the Founders of Hogwarts.

Thoughtful to say the least as he wishes for someway to see for himself how powerful this man is, he smiles as he realizes the one thing that is coming.

Halloween...

He has after all been wishing to make Potter remember who was in fact still winning this battle between them. And considering the letters, that the children sent mentioning the blonde was his one true relative left.

What better then to have his cousin dead.

"Narcissa...my dear, I do have another chore for your son and his friends..."

Trembling as already even now, this man controls so much of her home, the blonde woman nods her head as she listens to what he is told. So much had already been taken from her in the form of her husband in Azkaban and now Draco assigned this horrendous mission.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming soon for them is it not? Tell them to make sure that Harry and his little friends are out and about then. Including his visitors, after that I believe Bella should make an appearance. Don't you think?"

Said woman cooing with delight as she over hears, she gives him a look of joy from crazed eyes.

"Your wish is my desire my Lord." The black haired woman simpered at his feet, giggling with joy as she looked up at him. "And what of Potter, if he is there my Lord?"

"Bring him to me."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**The next day**

**Hogwarts**

When most of the students interested in the classes arrived the next day, they were in shock to see about 30 of their classmates already there. Having heard of the DA that Potter was said to have created last year to aide in the Defense lessons, they realize that this mixture of teens of all ages and house were those members.

Standing and watching as the blonde, via the clones aided the male members with ease in their Taijutsu; they could see the pink haired girl aiding the female aspects herself. The Patil twins on either side of her, the two were the ones Harry said understood the movements best.

Being of Indian descent, the girls had learned some of the basics of hand to hand combat, but because of their cultural history, what the girls knew was something that could be adapted.

They knew kenjutsu.

Their work with swords phenomenal, Jiriaya had insisted that they aide Sakura with their skills as it could be adapted for hand to hand combat.

Jiriaya himself was busy supervising Naruto and Harry. Both doing completely different things, the two boys were already looking rather exhausted but yet there were delighted smiles on their faces as Jiriaya shouted words of approval.

One of the clones noticing the increasing students watching in awe, the blonde being turned and yelled at the trio. "OI! BOSS! PERVY SAGE! THEY'RE HERE!"

An angry tick, showing on the older man's features, the clone grins unrepentantly as it is dispelled. Another one taking its place a few moments later, the work continues on with that particular group as Jiriaya turns to give some directions. Both boys nodding their heads, the older man smiles at them affectionately.

"All right you two continue. Naruto stay close, may have need of more of your clones."

"Yeah Yeah..."

Both going back to doing what they were told, the older man approaches the group of students. A bright smile on his features as he gestures for them to sit down, he moves his hands and the earth itself rises underneath him a bright pillar of stone.

"All right, as Dumbledore told all of you yesterday, the names Jiriaya. But I am also called The Toad Sage, Toad Sannin, Toad Hermit, so on and so on."

"Just what is a Sannin exactly?" A third year Ravenclaw asked. "Harry told us that you guys have rank levels to describe your magic classes. How is that done?"

"And how would you advance?!" Another asked.

So many questions coming forth, Jiriaya could not help but chuckle in amusement. Waiting patiently until they realize they need to calm down, the older man begins to speak.

**Magic levels...heh**

**That one is easy to explain; rankings not so much, but where we come from we do not call it magic. We call it chakra. And it is best to say we measure the power and knowledge it takes as you learn. A shinobi/kuniochi never stops learning what they can do. **

**My teacher for example, before his death knew at least 1000 if not more jutsus or spells that he could do. It had earned him the nickname the Professor, for there was nothing that he did not know.**

**It is how we advance to. After they graduate from the academy, a student is place with two others and a sensei. This sensei is responsible for teaching them, working with them, helping them grow.**

**When said Sensei feels that they are strong enough to advance to the next level. They go to what we call exams that take place in each village. Only twice will they be offered to do this each one for a different ranking per year.**

**But depending on the village the test always varies, for it is mixture of survival skills and fighting in realistic situations. In Konoha for example, to obtain one ranking, the student and his teammates must go into a room to take a certain test.**

**There they are tested on what they know, what they believe, and above all what they can do to cheat.**

**Yes cheat. You see, what you see and read in a book or a scroll is not always true. As a rule of thumb, always remember books are written by the victors. If they survive and are proven that despite what they may think is true, that in fact it is not. Then they can proceed to the next stage.**

**There they are taken to the Forest of Death which is a training ground inside Konoha. Filled with creatures of all kinds, they and the other teams from their village and others are pitted against one another for scrolls.**

**Half the teams or less will make it through five days later. Proving that they were strong enough to survive...and even then depending on the amount through, they then may have to fight again.**

**This time it is to see who can get into the finals...**

**Once in the finals, they are given one month to train and figure out how to go against their opponent. Naruto himself could tell you, that when he was of the finalists for his first exam, a month does not feel like very long at all and that sometimes it is not enough time as well when going against others.**

**Naruto was against a genius from another family. Much better in just about everything you would expect as Naruto was considered the dead last, the social pariah for lack of a better term, you would figure the genius would win right?**

**Well you would be wrong.**

**Naruto won. Genius or not, one thing everyone forgets is this. Just because you expect something to happen the way it was designed to or the way you expected it to.**

**Doesn't necessarily mean it will...**

**Neji who was Naruto's opponent was so sure he would win, because it was his destiny to win. He did not expect the gaki to figure out his weakness and use it against him. **

Elves popping in now at the moment to let those who attended the lesson know that breakfast was being served. Jiriaya smiled as he waved them off. Turning to the DA members as well as Harry, Naruto, and Sakura, the older man did not realize the effect his words had on many of them.

For most of them, they were thoughtful as they did not miss the meaning of this lesson. Some of them even wondered if those it was aimed at could even realize what this man was telling them.

Turning now, to some these students watch as many of those that everyone knows is a death eater just ignores his words. Yet for a few of them, they could see the thoughtfulness in his words... especially a certain blonde who can not escape those words that reach his senses.

Basically he was warning them about Harry...

That just because he is weaker now, _doesn't mean he will loose_.


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 19**

**A Surprising Revelation...or two**

Over the next few days the lessons and lectures being given by Jiriaya wheedled down from a group of 150 students to 85. A little less then half eventually getting bored, among them almost all the Ravenclaws, there were still a few who remained from that house. The remaining mostly Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, there was surprisingly three from Slytherin as well who still attended.

Among them was Draco Malfoy...

The blonde teenager had been unable to get the words and lessons the older man had been giving them out of his head.

Mostly on the history and morals of the Eastern Wizarding world and what they believed, Draco had found it fascinating. He couldn't help but do so as it seemed so unbelievable. But yet watching as he summoned a toad the size of Hagrid during the third lesson was something that even now he can not get out of his mind.

Arriving alongside Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, neither one really truly giving away their reasons for being there, the three sat there beside him as they watched him supervise the Golden boy and the members of his little club.

Already in the week, Draco doesn't know if anyone else has noticed what he did.

That those learning that hand to hand combat... Their magic was getting stronger. In one of the typical fights of Slytherin against a Gryffindor, Colin Creevy had hexed Crabbe to the point he had to go to the hospital after only one spell.

Even Madame Pomphrey, who has treated the young boy's spell mistakes on others before, had stated that it was indeed stronger then what he had previously cast.

Lost in thoughts, he came back to the reality as the white haired wizard or Sannin as he calls himself approaches.

**Well well! It seems we have lost a few more. It is their loss. Now that I remember to say spell instead of jutsu, thanks to aide from Dumbledore-san. Or at least I hope I will remember to. Gaki 1 and Gaki 2 over there have a tendency to distract me from time to time with their squabbles. **

**Anyway, I hear from Harry that some of you value blood over anything else. Heh...I can tell you right now. Blood does not mean squat when it comes to power. But when the blood changes and evolves over time.**

**Well that's a whole other story.**

**Aahhh I see confusion on your features. Allow me to explain. When working with magic as we do, over time, your body begins to develop odd quirks. Certain spells seem stronger or specific chakra... err spell points on the body tingle oddly. **

**  
For example, two of Naruto's friends are of the Hyuuga clan. Very prominent in Konoha, they number in the hundreds and are quite strong in magic. But you see they also have another gift that manifested in their family several generations back.**

**They have what is called a bloodline magic that is unique to them and them alone. From what I understand, your Dark Lord that Voldemort has one, with the ability to talk to snakes. To us that is what we would call a bloodline, but whereas you consider it strong.**

**We consider it weak.**

**Sure it would be handy for spying but in battle? The Hyuuga are even better. Once activated, their Byakugan allows them to see in 360 degrees the magic of everyone within a couple of mile radius.**

**Another clan that save for two members who are all dead, had another Bloodline magic called the Sharingan. It allowed them to copy every spell that they saw and reproduce it perfectly.**

**We have other clans or pureblood families as you like call them with unique attributes that you in the west would loose to in a heartbeat. Inuzuka and their bond with dogs allows for a hunting force like you have never seen. The dogs alone can sniff out magic trails when in use. And I am not just talking any magic trail; if you were to commit a crime they would definitely know yours from the others. **

**The Aburame have worked with kikai bugs that can literally devour Magic in battle and feed it to their hosts.**

**The Nara control shadows, The Yamanaka and their mind gifts... The Akimichi have perfected their body manipulation techniques. There are so many families out there, whom could make your simplistic spells seem like nothing. **

**But yet those who are considered the greatest of our kind are not of any special clan. I myself have no bloodline and neither did one of my teammates when I was younger. My other teammate who is currently the leader of our village? She carries the potential for not one, but two prestigious skills within her blood. **

**She does not use it. Instead she had chosen to form her own path and in doing so. She is considered one of the greatest medical ninjas in the elemental countries. Sakura over there is her apprentice. **

**But pne of the greatest out there of our kind had not a single extra gift to his name. Instead what he had was a strength no one had seen before in many years. He was an orphan, who was not what one would call a genius. Instead he was simply an ordinary boy who had a great future ahead of him.**

**Those he approached were charmed by his easy going smile. Those he worked with were inspired by the fact that unlike others he led them from the bottom of his heart.**

**He never left a single person behind in battle if he could help it.**

**And above all he was willing to die to save those that he loved and protected. **

**Now I know that some of you would think someone like that would be weak. Would not be able to do what needed to be done. I can tell you this much. **

**This man with one spell that he himself invented had stopped a war. With that one spell he decimated hundreds of shinobi set upon destroying his home by himself...no aid or anything. But he did it. **

**What did this spell do?**

**Heh... I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to. But it is because I promised him. You see he left a blood sealed scroll with the directions on how to do this spell which sits within a safe at the Hokage tower back in Konoha. And it is intended for one person and one person alone to open it and learn it.**

**His son...**

**The man's name was Minato Namikaze, he was the Fourth Hokage and hero of the Third Shinobi War...and Naruto over there is his only child and son. **

**  
The lesson that I hope some of you take with you is this. Blood...doesn't mean shit against one who worked for what he has. **

His words sinking into those who listen, it was as he went to supervise a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the DA sparring with one another, that the students turning to look at the others.

Draco in particular was exceptionally thoughtful as he and the others watched the blonde who was wrestling with Harry, some of them were in awe at the mere thought of a spell that could decimate armies existing.

And of it being sealed away until this...boy was ready, if what the man lecturing them said is true. This blonde youth was the equivalent of a Minister's son in the eyes of those who value class above anything.

Thoughts running rampant, as the potential for a feud could start with those whom this boy may have allied with; they could not help but go back to the thoughts of this supposed one spell.

Curious and wishing they knew exactly what it could do, some put it off as no such charm or enchantment could really truly exist.

Yet for some, this was something that could prove to be advantageous if they could get their hands on it. One by one leaving with the others, as the elves once again came to let them know that it was time for breakfast.

Just as the last of the DA was trickling out, Jiriaya found a familiar young blonde girl remaining behind along with Sakura, Naruto, and Harry. Talking about various things, the sweet natured and yet ditzy blonde turned to him as she gazed at him with a gentle smile.

"Hello, Pervy Sage."

Glaring at the two boys, and one girl who was right now shaking her head in embarrassment, Jiriaya looked murderous. Both Harry and Naruto as he approached them were shaking their heads rapidly in desperation as the Sannin cracked his knuckles with intent to maim. "We didn't say anything! Sakura did!"

"I DID NOT YOU IDIOT!"

Giggling in delight at the scuffle that erupts, the blonde just nods her head as she twirls her wand as if she was listening to something Her head tilting slightly, she just smiles as she looks at him, the fight still going on in the background. "The Nargles actually did...they don't like you very much. Too much a pervert..."

"I am a SUPER PERVERT!"

Laughter in her eyes, Luna does something unexpected at that moment. And it was something that stops the other three from fighting. Her voice as she speaks was now perfectly sane and controlled. "It has been a long time since I have been brought back to this world." She chuckled in amusement as her eyes seemed to become ancient over a period of only a few seconds. "And although I do not have the power I once had at my disposal. I do still have the sight to see what has happened, and what will happen if things go the way they have been."

"Luna...?" Harry said in confusion. The blonde girl tilting her head towards him, she smiled brightly. "Yes Harry?" That same familiar ditzy tone in her voice, the look in her eyes has not changed since she became serious. "Do not worry my friend. I am still me, as I am sure the other can attest. To sometimes stay unnoticed one most act a part. Am I not right holder of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto surprised and almost fearful now of the fact she knew his secret, the blonde girl smiled as she patted his cheek with sincere affection. "I will not tell a soul, Naruto, your secret is safe with me."

"Just...just who are you?"

"Who am I?" She asked happily in amusement. "I am Luna Lovegood, daughter of Selene and Xeo Lovegood. But only twice before have I walked this world to which I have always had the purpose to guide it and hopefully for the better. Once it was to aide four in building this castle. They did not know it was I nor did anyone know it was me who aided them at that time, but I helped them to enable a dream as I had done once before...in Camelot."

Her voice soft and sure, she smiles as a dawning realization comes across Harry. "Merlin...?"

"Indeed my friend." The blonde girl chirped. "I was once known by that name. But I was also known by another many years later. I was born in what is today the Grass country, and as I grew I mastered what would be called Chakra when it turn it was simply my magic. It was then I stumbled across those of the Senju, the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, and many others who had the same skills I had and knew not how to use them."

"Sage of the Six Paths..." The pink haired girl whispered in shock.

"As before you are right dear one." Luna replied softly. "And as before I have been brought back by Fate to help those whose destinies have been intertwined, for to solve one...the secret will lie within the other. He can still be saved. Ask Harry's friend Ron, to speak with his elder brother Bill. When the time comes and the three of you are together again, he will know what to do to help him break free."

"Harry-nii-san is what she is saying true?"

The black haired boy thoughtful, he nodded his head. "Yeah it is. I think I remember Ron telling me, that his elder brother Bill...was a **cursebreaker**!"


	21. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 20**

**Bill Weasely 1**

**Hogwarts that night**

The shinobi having cornered Ron and Ginny both, alongside Harry in Gryffindor tower, the red headed youth and his sister were puzzled as Naruto and Sakura were talking faster then they could keep up.

Cursebreaking considered a noble job for most wizards, the fact that the Eastern Wizards did not have it was a shock to those in the west.

But even then, the mere idea of men and women who could break curses was something that was desperately needed. Although most in the west did know, the Shinobi did know that is was a problem, considering the Snake Sannin used curse seals as his specialty. And most who recieved them...died.

Anko being one of the one few survivors Jiriaya knew about, the man was intent on speaking with this elder brother of Harry's friend Ron on not just her behalf. But for another who may not appreciate the interference.

Still as he was now allowing Harry to explain it to the red headed youth and his sister who listened to what they were being told, the siblings looked at one another minutes later and nodded their head. "Yeah, Bill is a curse breaker Harry; one of the best Gringotts has to be truthful. But, you really think he can help your cousin's friends?"

Thinking back on the blonde girl who it seems was hiding secrets of her own, Naruto nodded his head. The secrets she had chosen to share regardless were something of importance and so he speaks up honestly as he interrupts. "Yeah, we had been told that he or someone like him could break Sasuke's curse seal and we think maybe another's as well. There is someone back home who has what you would call a basic version of it on her body. She could probably come now depending on whether or not she was out on a mission. As to the other... well it would take time for Sasuke to come...."

Sadness on the features, Ron and Ginny look sharply to Harry, who was busy giving his cousin and the pink haired girl Sakura, a reassuring smile. Both looking downtrodden, it had taken Harry offering something for them to smile a bit in amusement. The blonde nodding his head sheepishly at whatever Harry had said, he looked to his red headed friends with a silent message. Both understanding that he would explain later...

Hearing about Anko and what the slightly older woman has gone through, the siblings look thoughtful as they look at one another.

"We can't guarantee hearing from Bill right away; the goblins often keep him fairly busy. But we will see what we can do." Ginny said softly. "Anyhow, my writing is neater then Ron's, so I will do it. Harry? May I borrow Hedwig?"

"Hedwig? What about Pig?" Ron protested in annoyance. "I mean he's our owl!"

"And we are also writing to Gringotts, to forward our letter to Bill, Ron. You know the last time Pig went there he came back with a letter stating he will be Owl pie next time he is there. He gets on their nerves!"

"Oh...yeah... He does tend to be annoying a little bit doesn't he?" Ron said sheepishly. The red headed boy flustering, he winces as he is smacked upside the head by his sister.

"You know it's only because he tries too hard!"

The siblings bickering with one another once again, the shinobi couldn't help but smile and breathe a small sound of hope. Eventually settling down as Ginny went off to go write and send the letter. The older man found himself thinking about this piece of news with a little bit of hope.

To be able to break the curse seals, that Orichimaru gives would be a boon in the effort to corral the Snake Sannin. If this Bill Weasely is one of many who, by the sounds of it can actually do it and break the seals.

Then it would hamper and make the Sannin worry as to what else these new found friends can do.

Thinking of it himself, he watches as the young woman comes down with a sealed letter in her hands. A deep longing in her eyes, as for a moment she stares at the others, Harry was the focus and Jiriaya could not help but smile. Her focus of course was on his second godson of sorts. At this time the black haired teen was sitting beside Naruto who was making an effort to learn some Wizarding games as he, Ron, and Hermione taught him and Sakura both.

Given the fact that they were preoccupied, Jiriaya deciided to send a message to Tsunade, he had a funny feeling that for a chance to be rid of the seal at her neck. That a certain special jounin will be here or there faster then anyone could blink...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**  
3 days later**

It's been 3 days since Ginny and Ron had sent their letter asking for their elder brother Bill to come by.

Naruto and Sakura both resume helping Harry out with the DA as Jiriaya continued lessons about the Shinobi/Wizarding culture and various jutsus. The three were often more or less distracted as they kept hoping to see this elder brother come at the moment. Therefore when a red headed man in his early 20's came out followed by an ethereal blonde woman. Everything stopped as the Shinobi heard Ron and Ginny exclaim with joy just who it was....

"BILL!"

The older and stockier red head bending down, he swung his little sister up into his arms as she hugged him. Drawing his brother in for a greeting as well. The blonde girl smiles happily as she waves to the others as the approach...

"Harry...is nice to see you again." She said warmly. "It is been a couple of years yes?"

"True...it is nice to see you again Fleur." Harry responded with a friendly smile. About to say something else, he was tackled from behind by an exuberant blonde who looked at Bill with a hopeful gaze.

A pink haired girl yanking him off his dazed cousin, she berated him as Harry grinned sheepishly as Ron's older sibling. "Ehhh sorry about that Bill, my cousin can be a bit energetic."

"A bit..." Snorted the opinions of many of the students around them, most of the DA having grown an attachment to the hyperactive blonde, they had figured out within days that he had the stamina of...of well a dragon in heat.

He just never quit moving around!

"Are you him? Are you the...curse breaker guy?" The blonde stated as he managed to break free of the pink haired girl's grip.

"NARUTO YOU GET BACK HERE!" Said girl stated irately as she chased after him. "LET THE PERVY SAGE DO ALL THE TALKING WILL YOU!"

Chuckling in amusement as said older man twitches with anger, the red headed man nodded his head as he introduced himself to the Shinobi. Two of which that even though they were looking to figjt one another somewhat, still paused to greet him in warmth. "Name's Bill, Bill Weasely, and over here is my fiancé Fleur Delacour... Ginny sent us a letter stating you wanted to hire me about dealing with a curse."

"Yes..." Jiriaya stated as he pulled out a scroll. "_By the full authority of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, I Jiriaya Sannin of said village have been given permission to offer 3000 of your galleons to come to Konoha and study the curse seal we have encountered. If upon successful removal, you will receive another 1000 galleons for the release of it from Anko Mitarashi and another 2000 for the removal from one_ _**Sasuke Uchiha**_..."

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Short yes...but got plans for the next part_


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 21**

**Bill Weasely 2**

The oldest of the Weasely brood's jaw dropped as did his fiancé's at the exorbitant amount being offered to hire him.

"Why...why so much?" Bill asked, as he clutched onto Fleur's hand. The blonde half veela just surprised as well, the couple looks at one another in shock. Many of the wizards having the same expression, as their faces many of them leaned in to listen.

"It's what is called an S-rank pay by our mission standards." Jiriaya stated simply. "Anything else, I can tell you elsewhere. I believe we have eyes and ears that do not need to know."

Understanding crossing both Bill and Fleur's features, a lot of the students made faces of irritation as the curiosity at the reasons behind the expensive armor would be denied them. It was time to end things for the day anyway as only seconds later; the Elves came to let the students know that breakfast was ready.

As the last of the students trickled out, among them, Harry, Naruto, and Sakura, Jiriaya was thoughtful as to where he should begin. But luckily as they were still confused about the pay, he set about explaining.

**In the East, wizards or shinobi/kuniochi work with the muggles and they work with us. We are hired to do various missions from washing a dog, to committing high profile assassinations.  
**

**Depending on what each mission is, it receives a rank and a certain payment for its completion.**

**D Ranks for example are what Harry graciously told me is what you would call simple ordinary chores. **

**C Ranks are more or less bodyguard missions. Might run into trouble but information gathered that it is likely to be minor.**

**B Ranks are more or less a stronger C Rank, but can also include infiltration, theft and the possibility that you will face others that are just as strong as you, and you can die. **

**A Ranks... Let's just say that is when the true danger begins. Naruto and Sakura both could tell you that what should have been a simple C rank them jumped to an A rank when they and their team went against the legendary Demon of the Mist and his apprentice. **

**When one is given an A rank, it will more then likely include death and a high rate of danger. Only those considered to be among our strongest are given those.**

**The one main reason we that is those of Konoha are calling this an S rank mission that we wish to hire you and perhaps your lady friend if she is one as well. Is that should you take it, if this particular nin finds out you have removed his seal off of someone that we have in our village. **

**Not only will he be angry, he will work very hard to find you and kill you to prevent you from moving it off the others he has decided to bless with his curse. We can until we are able to take him out assign our best ANBU squads to protect you until it is no longer needed.**

Understanding better now why they are offering him so much, Bill looked to Fleur who in nodded her head. The veela woman sensing no falseness in this man, they did indeed ofter a lot of money for which to risk their lives, it was a fair trade.

Both looking back at the older man, the blonde woman spoke to the Toad Sannin softly.

"Can you tell us what you know about this curse seal Monsieur Jiriaya? It would help us greatly in bringing the proper books to study it so that we can see what we need to break it."

Grinning as it was their way of saying they accept the job, Fawkes chooses that exact moment to appear to deliver the message back to Tsunade. The Phoenix trilling a song of approval towards Bill and Fleur both, it vanished in flame.

"Well to begin with this curse seal we figure is blood based to start with as that is how he gets it into his target's system...."

The older man talking and pausing to answer the occasional question, the three would be well into the night before Bill and Fleur both had an understanding of this seal. "Surprisingly enough.... it sounds very familiar."

"How so?" The Toad Sage asked in surprise.

"I don't exactly remember. I just know I have. To be a Cursebreaker you have to understand all natures of Curses and that which goes into them. The fact that it is transmitted with the blood means we are dealing with some intensely dark magic. To counter it depending on the strength, it could be something as easy as a potion, to a long involved ritual process."

Nodding his head as he now took his turn and listened to what the two figures explained about the natures of curses, Jiriaya found himself intrigued by what they were saying. A lot of which actually made sense, as it gave him further insight into understanding his former teammates...sick gifts.

"Curses are that complicated."

"They can be." Fleur said softly. "When I met Bill in Egypt, he had been muttering for about a week about one that was particular hard to break. Once I started helping him, we realized after a few more days that there was another spell interwoven with the ward blocking us from doing it. One if not properly said, would kill us if we did it wrong."

"And with this curse delivered through the blood and affecting the mind to a degree Jiriaya-sir, we could possibly make things worse. It will help when we get there if we could see the markings left up close. In doing so it would help us tremendously in narrowing down where to look specifically at what counter spells, rituals, or even potions we could come up with to remove it."

"Hmmm prepare what you can then. You have till after this Halloween, because we promised Harry we would at least stay till then visiting him." The older man chuckled out. "And do not worry about housing. Although I will not be there as I will be back out on the road with Naruto, the little gaki and his cousin have both agreed to let you use their home."

Nodding their heads gratefully as it would settle part of their problem; Jiriaya went along with them to explain about their ways so that when they leave, they are not surprised upon arrival.

The man happily chatting with them, as they walked. He did not notice the gaze of a young blonde watching from the castle.

A smile crossing her lips, Luna nodded her head in approval of what was happening. Her mind focusing on what was to come, she sighed as she had given aide to one, but now she must remain and be prepared to defend her friend once again.

For with what was coming...

"Is it all prepared dear ones?"

A fluttering of soft wings, and voices light and airy, Luna smiled as she listened. "Well then, this coming Hogsmeade weekend we should be all right dear ones. Do let the house elves know and tell them to be ready."

Voicing their affirmation, the sylphs vanished to do their Mistress's duty.

Smiling softly, Luna once again thanked Fate for the gift of her unique sight. "Now then I do believe it is time I got to class."

Flouncing away, the young blonde woman skipped as she had not a care in the world. While fully aware at the same time, that without her to guide, those chosen...

The world would essentially go to hell...

And she has endured enough of that in her prior lifetimes to not what that to happen again.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

Voldemort was silent and thoughtful. His faithful followers had delivered him some interesting information concerning a spell that the East wizards have that they claim wiped out whole armies in one shot.

Preposterous as it was when he initially heard it, as he thought about it these last few hours, he was intrigued.

According to them, they said one of the visitors was the only one who supposedly could obtain this spell from his home. Reason being, it was because it was keyed by the man who made it to react only to the blood presence of his son, which happened to be the blonde boy visiting that Potter brat.

Deciding to alter something, the Dark Lord calls for Bellatrix...

The woman coming happily to see him, she listens and smiles as he speaks.

"We will not wait till Hogsmeade weekend, we move in two days. Send word to those involved." The Dark Lord said with a sly smile.

The insane woman simpering with an crazed look about her features, she nods her head as she skips away. Delight on her features, as soon it will be time to do what she does best.

Kill...


	23. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Okay just watched Half Blood Prince again at the theater and I sighed happily. I was in heaven.... That and Daniel Radcliff is looking YUMMY

**Chapter 22**

**Hogsmeade 1**

**Hogwarts, bright and early in the morning, two days later**

Thoughtful to say the least, Draco woke up deep in thought as he contemplates these lessons Jiriaya had been giving those who attend his lectures. Now reduced to maybe 50 with him and Blaise being the last of the Slytherins along with Pansy, he could honestly say that at least for two of them, the man's words was making them think.

For the third?

Well needless to say she would rather be elsewhere...like still in bed that early. But because the Dark Lord wants to know exactly what is being taught word for word. As the most observational, the Slytherin girl was the one best suited for it.

Not to mention she was to keep an eye on Draco who had been other then attending these lessons working on that cabinet in his spare time.

Approaching now as they did, the trio was surprised as were the others when they found themselves being initiated into the DA that had been the bane of their existence to a degree. Harry and most of his friends not to thrilled with it, the black haired youth just nodded his head, but not without sending a clear cut warning to watch himself.

Wanting desperately to make a remark towards the golden boy, the three Slytherins and the 31 others that had passed through all the lessons found themselves face to face with the Sannin and the blonde boy's clones.

"Well now, all of you have made it to the beginning of what could become a change in your life. In the time since I have taken a hand with Harry and his little group, I would like to ask all of you if you have noticed something different about those behind me."

Confused faces around, for the first time Draco as he looks at this Eastern wizard finds himself speaking without any derogatory insults much to the surprise of the DA members closest.

"Their magic...it's stronger."

"Very good....?"

"Draco...Draco Malfoy Jiriaya-sir."

"Good observation kid." The Toad Sage chuckled as he smiled brightly. "He's right... their magic is stronger now then what it was. You see, the constant repetition of your hand movements is great and all. But you have to keep in mind; the magic is in your body, not just our hands. If your body becomes fit, and strong like Sakura, Naruto, or even Harry's, what do you think happens to all that makes you...well you?"

Giving an indelicate snort, Pansy just scoffed at that. "Please, we wizards are strong enough as we are and nothing can change that. We don't need to exercise all the time like a common person."

Some of the others agreeing with the Slytherin girl, Jiriaya chuckles in amusement, as he looks at them with a gleam in his eye, "You really believe that?"

"Of course!"

Turning around, he gives a low whistle which gathers the attention of the pink haired girl everyone knows as Sakura. A glaring tick at her forehead, as she was in the middle of something, she stomps over with rage. "What is it?"

"This one just volunteered to a full out spar with you." The Toad Sage whispered as he bent down to say something in her ear.

Lighting up, the pink haired girl smiled brightly as she put on a pair of gloves, as she and Pansy walk over to the ground. The clones disappearing as the DA joins the others. Harry and Naruto both were both chuckling as they sit down.

"This will be the shortest spar on record." Harry laughed as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Said blonde leaning back, he couldn't help but speak up. "Sakura-chan will wipe the floor with her. That spar you all saw us do? Wasn't even a flicker of our true strength."

Before Draco could protest as was his want to defend others, all those of the wizard who truly paid attention were rewarded as Sakura stood there and waited. Pansy of course taunting her, the blonde resisted the urge to laugh as the only thing that could be seen was the pink haired girl's bowed head.

"Why hasn't she done anything? Is she that afraid of Pansy?" Asked a Hufflepuff third year."

"Nope...she's allowing Pansy the first strike." Naruto commented. "It is only to be fair."

Finally as a spell is cast, Sakura grinned as she dodged while aiming a fist straight down to the ground of Hogwarts. When the two connected, what could only be called a concentrated earthquake was felt by all as the ground reacted to her hit.

The Slytherin girl paling she tried several times to strike the young woman. And each time, Sakura would vanish to be replaced by a log, a pumpkin or something else which would blow up instead of her.

Suddenly moving faster then most others could blink; the pink haired girl emerged behind Pansy with the Slytherin girl's own wand in her hand and aimed at her neck.

"Bang...you're dead." Sakura whispered with a deadly smile. Pansy turning white and then red with anger, the young woman yanked back her wand and screamed with rage.

"CRUCIO!"

Before the spell even struck though, the other wizards watched as Jiriaya moved faster then the young girl had done earlier. His hand yanking her arm up, the spell goes awry as he takes the wand and deftly snaps it within his fingers.

"As a visiting emissary from the East, Miss Parkinson I can tell you right now. If I was truly an enemy wizard, I would not hesitate to kill you." The Toad Sage said coldly. "Neither would Naruto or Sakura..."

Feeling the pressure now below, Pansy trembles at the sharp metallic dagger that was but inches from her stomach. The pink haired girl smiling with a deadly look about her features, they all pause as the screams and sounds of explosions emanate from nearby.

"We will continue this later." Jiriaya stated with intent. "All of you back to the castle. Naruto, Sakura, you two with me!"

"Yes."

The blonde up and out before anyone could blink, the trio vanishes before the students had even taken a step. Some of the teachers running to get the students inside as others leave to head to Hogsmeade, where the sounds of destruction are coming from.

"Harry, come on!"

Hearing the others call to him to follow them into the council, the black haired youth knew he should obey the teachers and his friends. But yet those who stand closest to him like Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny...

"Harry...we understand." Ginny said softly. "Naruto and the other's they've become your family, just like we did...just like Sirius..."

At the mention of his godfather, Harry became more determined, and ran off towards Hogsmeade. Determined to protect at all costs the only family he has left. A blonde knucklehead and the man whom by all accounts was his second godfather....

His friends following after him to aide, if one had been paying close attention at that time. They might have noticed that his normal green eyes...

Were still the same color, but now were slitted like that of a fox.

Within the seal still in the blonde, the Kyuubi grins as he gazes at the little pathway that has developed between the gaki and his cousin. Feeling it pulse, and his power being drawn through it, the fox chuckled in malice and delight.

All though that blasted woman had reinforced the seal placed on him and the gaki. The fact that it created something of a mini seal on the other kid was a pure delight. Already he can feel that little extra bit trembling in fear far and out of his reach...

Licking his chops with anticipation as he knew that little morsel was in a cage as well. That path between their cages was not blocked.

And the Fox was hungry....

He can be patient though and wait for the pathway to grow between the blonde and the black haired youth who now draws on his power as well. Wait for that little path to become big enough to send a single tail in and draw that delicious looking piece of soul into his belly to eat at his leisure.

Irregardless though, come hell or high water, the Fox knew he was about to revel in what comes naturally to him and now his two vessels.

Chaos.... Pure unadulterated chaos...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Short yeah, but action is so Not my strong point so the next part might take a while...**

**And if it seems bad...sorry but I did warn you.**


	24. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 23**

**Hogsmeade 2**

Running towards the explosions in the town, Jiriaya, Naruto, and Sakura arrived to see people fleeing and things being wantonly destroyed. People in white masks and black cloaks running around, the three split apart to not only fight back. But aide in getting the injured out while they still can.

Each feeling the tingle of a ward, Sakura is already dragged into a fight against three cloaked figures intent on taking the lives of the young children she was protecting. Despite being only a young girl, her opponent underestimated her strength as it all it took was one hit to the ground to knock all three off their feet.

Putting her full power into it, causing the ground to spike up raggedly, those caught within were either stuck or dead.

The pink haired girl grinning with delight, she turned rapidly and herded the children towards a couple of adults who just stood there looking like idiots.

"WELL MOVE IT! GET TO THE CASTLE!"

Shoving none too politely in the direction of Hogwarts, they and the children begun to run towards safety, in the meantime the young teen set about hitting the house next door where she heard people screaming that they were trapped.

As she pounded an exit through the wall, we revert back to where a certain older white haired sannin was sitting atop a toad that was shooting water out to douse these flames. The intensity of the power intense and highly focused, that as a cloaked figure dares to aim at him, he leaps off the toad long enough for said amphibian vanish.

The spell going through and hitting another cloaked figure in front of him, the one who shot the spell knows nothing more as Jiriaya comes from behind him and breaks his neck.

Shrugging as some people stare at him with horror and others with appreciation for what he has done, the man moves on to help others to fight back against those attacking them.

Now as we go to Naruto, the blonde youth was facing many, who were intent on capturing the blonde. Their Dark Lord wanting to know more about this spell only this boy could get.

The blonde smiling as he was surrounded, he put his fingers together and shouted out three simple words.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several copies of the boy popping up around them, it did not take long for this group to be taken out with barely any effort at all.

Said clones as soon as they had finished split up and set about going after people to get them out of harms way. In the memories of this day, there would not be a moment as aurors and teachers from the school alike, could not remember where they didn't see a blonde in orange running around a house and getting people out to safety.

Harry and his friends arriving as they did, they did what they could to aide. Putting out fires with their wands, casting stupefies off death eaters pursuing children. The teenagers were running around doing what they can to help.

"Harry-nii-san, what the hell are you doing here?" Screamed a blonde clone that puffed into smoke as a death eater tried to take him out. Knowing that at the moment as others run around, that his cousin was all right, he immediately shout out a protego as another spell tried to hit him.

As this was going on, a certain blonde youth got the memory and knew that his cousin was here. Not taking into account that it was Harry's home, Naruto could not help but fight to make his way to the black haired youth, who was his only true family left. Jiriaya may be his godfather, but unlike the Sannin whom he knew could take care of himself.

Naruto did not know much about what was going on and was intent on protecting Harry.

Just as much as Harry was intent on protecting him...

Fate watching as all this was going on was glad that he had released the soul of Merlin to be reborn into the blonde girl Luna Lovegood. With her special sight, he could already see the Fae magic that the sylphs weaved working their damndest to stall and keep loss of life down to a minimum.

But all in all, it was wearing out and soon...soon the West will truly see the might of the East.

Bellatrix having arrive on the scene like the others did, the woman was cackling madly as she moved around casting curses left and right on those who would thwart her Dark Lord's will.

Having already destroyed several of the blonde clones, and thwarted twice by the fists of the pink haired girl and the wiliness of the older man from the east though, she was in an intense rage.

Her targets were avoiding her!

Now seeing as the blonde runs toward that blast Potter boy, the woman cast one of her curse. Not the killing because it would simply make her Lord angry, it was something to cause enough pain to knock him out and easier for transport.

Still as the bright green light shot once again and this time struck its target. Bellatrix grinned as she had finally struck the right figure.

But what happened next is what set off a chain of events that the people of Hogsmeade will never forget.

Within the seal, the Kyuubi sensing his vessel going unconscious the 9th demon Lord of Hell itself, felt the rage coming from its second vessel now. Although not physically in the cage within the boy that was the gaki's cousin, the bond between the two and the reinforcement had mimicked the seal on the black haired brat's features to include his power as well.

Harry having seen the green light strike and see Naruto go down, the eyes that were a brilliant green fully shifted as his magic power became visible. Thinking the blonde was dead Harry was angry.

And his power showed it...

The lighting bolt becoming a vivid black on his features, the others began show one by one down the entire side of his face. And for each one that came forth, instead of green a lot more red began to seep in and the path between Harry Potter and the nine-tailed fox became bigger.

**Do it fleshbag! Make them pay for hurting your cousin. MAKE THEM ALL PAY!**

His hands going to his hand, Bellatrix found herself trembling in fear. The malice, the hate, the pure evil rolling off the normally goody two shoes of a Potter boy was nothing she had ever felt before.

The kid's hands moving rapidly towards his wand, the woman attempted to get out while she could use her portkey. But somehow something stopped her. Stopped every single death eater still moving from getting out of Hogsmeade....

"CRUCIO!"

"REDUCTO!"

"INCARCEROUS!"

Left and right her Lord's minions were this time the ones being tortured as Potter moved among them, the black haired youth in a rage, three shining bolts were already down the side of his face. The top most one black as ever, the others were slowly turning that shade as well as every dark spell that could be known to a boy his age was uttered.

More and more happening, as the black haired youth approached, it took more or less the older white haired man from before to stop him. A strong hand to the back and the black haired youth crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Knowing somehow she should be grateful, the woman immediately set about leaving, but not before she was tapped on the shoulder. An irate pink haired girl standing right next to her, Bellatrix knew no more as Sakura let loose a full powered fist into her cheek.

Her neck snapping at the sheer force, the girl just brushed her hands against one another as she then proceeded to rush towards her teammate and his cousin to see about healing them with what little she knew.

All the while as members of the DA as well as aurors and teachers alike approached...

"How...what was that?" Hermione whispered as she trembled. That intense malice and hatred coming from her friend, the fact that even they could feel it was incredible and it made them terrified.

Sighing Jiriaya just looked at his godson and his honorary second godson with pain and sadness in his features.

"It was a curse." He said simply. "It was a curse that young Harry here agreed to take a part of, so that his cousin doesn't have to endure it alone." The Toad Sage said with a pained expression as Sakura worked hard to bring both around. Her mind focused on them that she paid no heed to what was being said.

"What kind of curse, maybe...." The bushy brown haired girl whispered.

Shaking his head, the Toad Sage just smiled as he spoke up to her and the others that surrounded the two boys who had helped so many. "You can not do anything. Harry himself is already doing all that he can thanks to his mother. Anything else will more then likely kill Naruto and in doing so now also kill Harry if that curse is ever truly removed."

"Who...who could do that to him? I mean sure Naruto gets on people's nerves at times but he does it in a good way!" Ron exclaimed.

Sighing, Jiriaya looked at the small group of Harry's friends with a sad expression. "His father..."

The wide eyed teens hearing this look to the blonde with sadness and pity. To correct that view, the Toad Sage asks them a simple question. "Tell me if you know something so dark was the only thing you could do to save so many...would you do it? And if you would could even do it to a member of your own family?"

Puzzlement in their features, Jiriaya smiles sadly as he looks at them and speaks. "When you understand those words, then you will know what Naruto and what Harry is going through." He said softly. "Till then I must ask who is the brightest and the quickest among you?"

All of the teens pointing to Hermione and Ron, the older man can not help but chuckle in amusement as those two were the ones whom he had suspected.

"I will be telling Harry what I am going to be doing when he comes around, but in the meantime you two will have extra lessons from me personally." The Toad Sage said with intent. "I am going to see if I can teach Hermione a certain kind of seal and you Ron will have to work on your speed and your strength."

"Why?"

"What you felt? It is no where near the full power of the curse Naruto and Harry have within them now." The Toad Sage replied quietly. "I am going to teach you guys and I hope you will be able to learn them. These seals will keep it at bay as much as possible once it starts to manifest itself. And the reason I hope to god that two of you can learn this is because if it gets past a certain point, nothing short of death will stop it from having **Harry destroy everything and everyone in his path**."


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

I am glad you all like this so far. Heh you better thank crazyredhead for challenging me to do this.

**Chapter 24**

**Aftermath**

**Hogwarts**

**2 days later**

Jiriaya sighed as he stared at the tired expressions of Harry's two closest friends. Hermione and Ron both were good honest kids, and if anything the two of them as well as Harry reminded the Sannin of his team from long ago. Except this time, there was a chance to save the Snake, before it went dark.

Sighing in sadness as memories of a happier time plague him for a moment, he absently watched as the two teens continued in practicing what they could to help their friend. A seal it seems was something that they could learn, and Hermione did have the basics down.

But, just as before with Harry, the young teenager was having trouble infusing them with chakra or magic as they call it here. As the Hyuuga princess had said, many of the children were just not used to the constant training and control of their skills here in the west as the Eastern students were like Sakura and Naruto.

And the ability to bring it out as they did was indeed a lost art.

Simply pricking her finger was not enough as to tame the Kyuubi magic required a lot of control.

But if the girl could make it, there were some who did have the magic. As it brought it the only other man who could be called Harry's family like he and Naruto were. The werewolf, Remus Lupin...

Visiting Harry and Naruto both who even now have yet to come out of their spell induced rests. The two were being carefully monitored by Madame Pomphrey and Sakura both in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

The older man wondering at first why he was being brought in, Albus and Jiriaya both sat the werewolf down. Tsunade having given him express permission to let him know about the secret Naruto and now Harry both carry, the shifter listened. When the two men were done, and Albus confirming the existence of the malice filled demon that now Harry and Naruto both contain.

The shifter looked at Jiriaya and said simply, "What do you need me to do?"

Because Remus was used to having to keep Moony at bay in the back of his mind, it stood to reason that the older man and his animalistic counterpart might have the magic needed to help keep Harry from what is now being referred to as his berserker stage.

Said wolf listening from his part of the mind, the being knew that it was to protect his cub and his cub's family. Knew how much it meant to his Remus that both boys were protected, even if it was from themselves, the man had picked up a seal that Hermione had finished.

Small and delicate on pieces of parchment that were rail thin. The shifter had managed to pick up a finished one and somehow the paper had become stiff as Moony without even asking infused it with a combination of his and Remus's power.

It seems being who he was did indeed help out.

So now supervising them both alongside Jiriaya everything stopped as Sakura came in tiredly. But with a kind expression on her features, "Harry-kun and Naruto-baka have come around."

Immediately hands drop what they were doing and eager faces wanting to see if their two friends were all right. The two teens found themselves being held back by both Sakura as she gestures for both Remus and Jiriaya to go on to the hospital wing.

Protests immediately rising, it takes Sakura a simple sentence to placate both of Harry's best friends.

"They are family."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Medical wing**

Being fussed over by Madame Pomphrey as Sakura had gone to get them, both were confused as to how they had gotten into the wing in the first place. But it mattered not as Harry thinking his cousin had been killed by Bellatrix, was shocked to find said blonde boy in the bed beside him in a healing sleep.

Happier then anything as he saw the blonde stirring, Harry could literally feel the tears of relief going down his cheeks as bright blue eyes look at him with puzzlement.

"Harry-nii-san?" A sleepy Naruto asked inquisitively.

Happy at the confused voice of his cousin speaking up, the black haired youth nodded his head as he took in his cousin's very much alive form.

"Yeah it's me Naruto."

"Ahhh good...did we win?"

"Figures that would be the first thing you would ask about Gaki." Jiriaya said simply as he and Remus came in. Both teens lighting up at the figure of the Toad Sage, Naruto can't help but be confused at the arrival of the second man. Looking towards his cousin inquisitively, the blonde found the black haired youth smiling....

"UNCLE MOONY!"

Remus grinning at the enthusiastic response being given to his presence, he smiled as he gave a hug to the teenager who was his last link to old friends.

"Who's he?"

Bewildered for all of maybe a split second, Harry shook his head as he realized Naruto had never really met Remus.

"This is my former defense teacher and one of my dad's best friends when he was our age Naruto. And not to mention, remember those Marauders' stories I told you about when we were traveling?"

"Yeah?"

'I would like you to meet Professor Remus Lupin, also known as Moony. He is someone whom is an Uncle in all but blood...."

Hearing that, the blonde lets out a bright smile as he takes the offered hand with a vigorous shake.

"Nice to meet you! Did you really do all those things Harry told me about when you were in school. Did he tell you about what I did?" Shooting off questions left and right, the blonde paused for a moment as he sniffed the air and hen Remus with a thoughtful expression.

Turning to Harry, he looked at his cousin with a puzzled look. "Is he related to Kiba?"

Confusion evident on the features of the shifter for a moment, Harry's eyes widen as Jiriaya chuckles. "One of his guest's benefits Harry; Naruto has a higher sense of smell then most. More then likely he smells how you say the furry little problem?"

Remus of course startled by this, was hesitant to ask, but as Naruto received a brief explanation courtesy of Harry and Jiriaya both, the first thing out of the blonde's mouth had endured the teen to the shifter forever.

"Yeah and? So he gets a little furrier more then Kiba does sometimes. What's your point? I mean seriously, there are times and don't tell him I said this. That some of the others wonder just how close he really is to Akamaru you know?"

Disbelief on the features of all three listening at what the blonde had said. Jiriaya was the first to break out into fits of laughter as the blonde stared at him in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"What's so funny?"

Harry shortly following, Remus just shook his head as Naruto sports a clueless expression the likes that even now, Sirius would envy if he was still alive.

"The number one must surprising ninja huh...." The shifter said with amusement.

Naruto nodding his head happily, he simply points to himself with a bright smile and states something that is all too familiar. "And don't forget future Hokage!"

A smile on his features as the pure honesty and acceptance in the blonde's eyes seem to soothe him. All three were surprised as Jiriaya was thoughtful. "You know Naruto...you may have thought of something for which to help Remus and his furry problem."

"I did/he did?"

Thoughtful and confusion on the faces of both teens, Jiriaya smiles as he sees three words.

"The Inuzuka clan."

Both boys listening, Harry is the first to understand what Jiriaya is saying. "You really think they could help Jiriaya?"

"It's possible gaki." The Toad Sage replied with a friendly expression. "It is highly possible. Remus's issue is similar to how supposedly their clan began. All I can say is I will see if Tsume or possibly Hana will be willing to come and see him."

Remus now wondering how these people could supposedly help him, the shifter was given a rundown on the clan. Their canine like tendencies and their bond with the ninken, their features of their nails becoming like claws, their eyes definitely animalistic in shape....

Basically a clan looking as if they are ready to shift at any given moment...

"How... How can they help me, they don't shift or anything."

"Now that is why we are going to ask."


	26. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 25**

**Tentative friendships**

It has been a week since the events in Hogsmeade and things had changed. After the events that had transpired, Harry found himself being scrutinized once more as he had been in the past.

Many of the students leery of approaching him, it was only those from the DA who had been willing to still call themselves his friends. Especially after having gotten to know the youth from the many practices he had called and done in the mornings, they knew of his attachment to his friends and family.

Hence when they heard of the curse that had struck the blonde boy that was his cousin. They understood his actions far better then most. But what was surprising though, was that of those who had come to the lessons. Only 10 had remained after the events in Hogsmeade.

And two of them were Slytherins...

Draco and Blaise had both chosen to remain with the DA and although there was still a bit of a war between them, Malfoy and Harry during this time had called for an unofficial truce.

The blonde was actually willing to put his rivalry that he had with Harry to the side, so that he could learn to better himself. Surprised the hell out of most of the other teenagers in the club, and surprisingly Draco found himself holding tentative friendships with someone outside his house.

Blaise experiencing the same kind of events as the blonde was, both boys upon their return to the house of Snakes would literally be practicing what they learned in the common room, or even better yet.

Have an excuse to try it out on one of their own members, who would get out of line within their home away from home. Pansy gone now as she had been seen attempting to use an unforgivable on a foreign witch, the young woman had gladly flounced out of Hogwarts proclaiming that the school had gone to the dogs.

Her parents beside her, the minute the small family had left, there was almost an infinite amount of parties going on that night. Naruto and the other guests confused of course as they had seen the girl constantly surrounded by others Slytherins.

It was surprisingly Draco who explained, to them, that no one really liked the girl.

She was just someone who figured if she bitched enough she would get her way. Which unfortunately if you did not live in Slytherin house, you would not understand. Pansy it seems as Draco was considered the Prince...

She fancied herself the Princess.

Where Draco was smart and although used his power to his advantage over others, the blonde was also tactful enough with a little reminder from Blaise and the others from time to time, to keep it in check.

As for Pansy on the other hand?

Let's just say if you dared to disagree with her, there would be hexes to curses flying until you agreed to do it her way and no one else's.

The fact that the girl was now gone, made the Snakes actually relieved as for once they didn't have to bow down to her wishes every time just to keep the peace. Looking at one another, the blonde and pink haired girl resisted the urge to giggle. Offering Draco empathizing looks, they simply took the boy in hand along with Blaise and Harry to practice.

Their strength and use of magic formidable, the blonde found himself bonding with them. Surprisingly his attitude....reminded them of someone neither one would talk about. But would always cause the two to smile as he would get that same stick up his ass attitude that Naruto commented he seemed to have.

The blonde of course becoming indignant when Naruto had point blank said that, the fact that Blaise started to chuckle followed by others. The golden haired teen had promptly turned to his cousin and said one comment that sent others roaring with laughter.

"Do you need me, to help you pull that stick out Harry-nii-san? Because seriously I think he would be much happier without it. I mean it is in pretty deep apparently. Just like the teme's was...."

Amusement dancing in his eyes as Sakura promptly smacks him upside the back of his head, Harry just chuckles as does others. Draco looking rather irritated at first, as the warm smiles and teasing of others surrounded him, the youth looked to Blaise who stared right back at him.

A simple look shared, smiles emerged on their features as they allowed themselves to be ribbed by others of their school. Unlike before where these same words would be cause for them to hex back. With their eyes opened by a certain trio from the east, both boys found themselves seeing it for what it truly was...

An offer to belong as something other then their pureblood personas...

In the meantime as the teens gathered around and began getting to pairs to practice under Naruto, Harry, and Sakura's watchful eyes. In the Headmaster's office Jiriaya was grinning as he sat beside a very nervous Remus Lupin.

Having sent a letter via Fawkes to Tsunade to explain the situation, his former teammate had promptly responded with one of her own. It seems one Inuzuka and her dogs were currently on an extended vacation having just returned from hunting some troublesome bounties.

Explaining in the letter that she would be ready to go within the week, they were now waiting as Fawkes had left this morning to go to there to fetch her and her partners.

Seconds later and in a loud burst of flame, a young woman emerged with Fawkes on her shoulder. In her hand leashes of a sort attached to three identical dogs. She bent down as Fawkes flew to his familiar perch to release them.

Sniffing the air out of habit and detecting something odd and yet familiar, the triplets surprisingly remained where they were as they looked up at their friend and partner. "Good boys."

Barks that sounded roughly like them asking for treats for not immediately checking out the new territory. Dumbledore in his wisdom and amusement hands the young woman a dish that seems to be filling up with what could only be dog biscuits.

As she looked after her three friends for the moment, Remus took in the woman and her features with something akin to awe. Looking relatively human, she had normal hands except for the fact that her nails looked closer to claws then anything. Her hair long and dark, it was pulled back in a loose ponytail that served to emphasize the graceful like animalistic beauty of her features.

The red tattoos on her cheeks drawing emphasis to her high cheekbones and pale skin. It was the dark eyes shaped like an animal within the pupil that made her seem as if she was ready to shift at any moment.

Finishing taking care of her dogs, the young woman turned and smiled brightly in thanks to Albus who nodded his head with welcome. Turning now to Jiriaya, she gave him a look of irritation as he seemed to be scribbling notes down.

"Jiriaya-sama....you better not be doing what I think you are doing. Or else the triplets will have a new chew toy."

Pausing nervously, she deftly ripped the paper out of his hands and ripped it up. The dogs growling at her, the four turn to Remus, with a thoughtful expression. Sniffing the air, her and the dogs tilt their heads in a like manner, that seems almost adorable to the men watching.

"And you must be the shifter that the pervert here told Tsunade-sama about." She replied with a friendly grin. "The name's Hana. Hana Inuzuka and these are my friends and partners, the Haimaru triplets. I believe I and my clan can help you out."

A hand offered as Tsunade had given her a brief lesson in western customs; Remus found himself talking it with a smile on his features as the dogs placed their paws on their joined hands and barked their hellos.

"Name's Remus...Remus Lupin, but I guess you can call me Moony."

"Moony?" The woman asked curiously.

"It.... It is the name my closest friends gave my counterpart when they met him." He said quietly. The pain in his features evident, a mourning sound from all three dogs is evident much to the surprise of the two wizards. Confusion on their features, Hana smiles softly as she gives each of them reassurance...

"They sensed his pain...they are all dead aren't they." The woman said softly.

Surprise at how the young woman knew, she smiled as she pointed to her dogs. "They told me."

Startled, by this, Jiriaya chuckled. "I forgot. Much how your Voldemort can talk to snakes, Hana and her clan can talk to their dogs or Ninken as we call them."

"Ninken?" Albus asked in confusion as the woman nods her head. "You mean?"

"Can the dogs use chakra...err magic I mean?" Jiriaya asked with a puzzled expression. Albus and Remus both nodding their heads, the Toad Sage smiled and nods his head. "Indeed they can...indeed they can. With Hana guiding them, the triplets over there can be quite a formidable force."

The dogs giving identical grins as they bark in agreement, the two wizards look at one another and in deep thought.

Because they wonder, just how far the Eastern magic advanced if a witch or a wizard can guide animals into performing magic?


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Yes folks I do live...basically I needed a break from writing in general. I love all the reviews and those of you who love it, but the ignorance of some people just bugged me and my limit had gotten reached. I am back now, so you will have to bear with me as I get back to things slowly

**Chapter 26**

**Knowing**

In the week, that followed her arrival Hana and the triplets made a wild addition to Hogwarts, much to Albus's amusement. With the fact that Naruto, Jiriaya, and Sakura needed to return to Konoha, it was mentioned in the letter that Harry and his friends would still need someone to work with them on learning the basics of Taijutsu.

Thoughtfulness coming to the forefront, it was then that it was decided that with Bill and his fiancé Fleur would be coming to Konoha to study the curse seal among others. And if possible be able to teach some of the others to break them as one did not necessarily need magic or Chakra all the time, an exchange program of sort would be worked out.

The same amount of money given for Bill and Fleur would be paid to Hana and her dogs in exchange for Hana to continue the work Harry and Jiriaya had already done with the DA.

Already being negotiated between himself and Tsunade via Fawkes, that if this small group succeeded in strengthening their bodies and hence their magic, and also upon Bill and Fleur's success. That an exchange program would begin between Konoha and Hogwarts concerning the breaking of curses and sealed objects safely for the Village.

And strengthening their magic for the students of Hogwarts....

Although the use of magic or chakra was vastly different for both sides, it was felt that both could be worked on with the other as their gifts did not necessarily need to be used for either one all the time.

Hearing a shout, the older man watches as the DA is given a demonstration of the bond between Hana and her dogs. The three vanishing to become perfect replicas of the young woman, his students were hard pressed to tell the canines from their Mistress.

His amusement in his eyes showing, he found one of his other guests standing beside him.

"It is getting to that time for me, Sakura, and Naruto to go."

"Must get fully back to his training correct?"

"Indeed....I just got word from one of my contacts that I sent the toads to speak with. Akatsuki just succeeded in gaining the five tailed. Leaves four..."

"Of which Naruto is one of them."

"Yes. It is best that I get Naruto moving again. I do not want to bring them to your doorstep Albus, my friend. Even your strongest would be no match for even one of them."

"Then perhaps it is best that I wish you luck and offer you my sincerest prayers that Naruto and you will be safe." Albus said quietly. "I do not wish to see Harry sad again over losing people he loves."

"It's the same with Naruto old man." Jiriaya said quietly. "Do not think, that he has not noticed the odor of death about you."

Looking downtrodden for a moment, the elderly wizard resumes watching the two boys who right now spar against one another as do other students around them. "How long has he noticed?"

"Not long." The Toad Sage responded quietly. "Tell me you are taking steps to stop it. Harry cares about you very much as well as Naruto and I. Especially the two gakis as both have commented that you are like a grandfather to them."

"I have already done all that I can. But what was done is done. But if I can save one life that has yet to truly start..."

Confusion on his features, Albus speaks of what has been going on. This time keeping no secrets, the Toad Sage at first furious to say the least. As he fully understood, and could see the sorrow and pain in the older man's eyes. He nodded his head reluctantly.

"Aye Albus, I will keep your secret. You do know what you are condemning them to. It will not be easy for them to accept." Jiriaya said quietly. "Naruto and Sakura and the others know it comes with life it is what they are taught in times of battle, someone can die. They will mourn for it is what they know and expect will happen to those like us. You on the other hand do not teach that here.... Do not teach them that they can die like everyone else. It is part of the reason why so many of you are weak."

"I know." Albus replied quietly. "As does he... It is why we are doing what we are so that we can at least save something of their innocence while we can. Before the two of them and many others are exposed. "

"You can not save what is not there anymore to begin with old man." Jiriaya said softly. "Harry has not been innocent for a long time. I knew that within the first week of him being with us. His nightmares spoke much for Naruto and me. If I am right about the other, it is the same with him. He will have seen and endured far too much for someone that young and not prepared..."

"As much as I would like that to not be true, you are more then likely right. But he will have his godfather with him. Harry has you and Naruto...."

Understanding crossing his features, Jiriaya shakes his head in pained regret as he turns around. "Even then old man that is no excuse. Tell the boys soon...don't make them feel unnecessary pain when it is time to say good bye. Do not give them an excuse to hate."

Walking out of the office, Jiriaya leaves Albus alone to continue watching the children of the East and of the West intermingle. Said man joining all of them with a bright smile on his features, Albus watches as the Toad Sage welcomes the friendly smiles and laughter alit in the eyes of each one of them.

Especially for three of them, Albus and the other teachers did not fail to notice the slight changes in Draco Malfoy. Even Severus who had spoken with him privately was thankful for the influence that the Eastern wizards or Shinobi had on his godson.

Draco seemed to have opened his eyes wider to the possibility that the Dark lord was not right. The Toad Sage seemed to have struck home with Draco and even now watching as the blonde dodges the three dogs that have cloned themselves into carbon copies of their partner Hana.

When the school witnessed the ability of the three seemingly normal dogs when Hana had been introduced, students and faculty alike were in complete and utter shock.

How could mere animals do things that most magical creatures could not! Only the Veela could perform illusions of that caliber. And they were almost human...

These dogs were attacking...these dogs were using magic with aide from the woman whom they belonged to!

This caused many to speculate much about the East and even now Voldemort according to Severus was viewing them as a threat. This is why Albus was glad that he and Tsunade had negotiated for one Shinobi or Kuniochi and possibly a squad for long term protection until the time and his destruction had come and gone.

With the lessons and the strengthening of the magic happening with those who have joined Harry's extra lessons. Voldemort now and especially after what had happened to Bellatrix in Hogsmeade was wary of what was being done.

The news of her death by a single magic enhanced punch delivered by a 15 year old girl was already the talk of the Ministry.

Although many were celebrating the fact that Voldemort had lost one of his strongest supporters. Others were frightened at the fact that these wizards from the East as further talk of what Naruto, Jiriaya, and Sakura had done had spread. There were some who were even attempting to call them Dark Lords in the making.

But that was halted, as the Minister himself Rufus Scrimgeour came and spoke with both Jiriaya and Albus themselves. Having come to power after the subsequent resignation of Fudge with the debacle in the Ministry the previous year, the former auror despite the desires of a select few was not easily pushed to do what they wanted.

Already attempts to arrest these newcomers for the deaths of the LeStrange woman and others whom they had killed was silenced as the people of Hogsmeade spoke up against the Ministry in anger of the mere idea.

The trio actually helped them unlike the aurors who were stationed there. Weak and unable to deflect some of the more devastating curses, it showed the woeful lack of training that some of the aurors had under Fudges administration as these particular ones were assigned there by him.

The girl who killed LeStrange had broken the walls out with one hit after wards had gone up to lock people in their homes three separate times. If not for her they and their families would have died in the fires that they could not put out right away due to all the fighting.

The older man had taken out over half of the initial attackers with ease that none had seen since the war between Grindenwald and Dumbledore and even then that paled in comparison.

And the blonde youth? Well up until Bellatrix had shot her curse at him, he was a walking mystery. To be able to make so many copies of himself and not only that, have each one able to do magic?

He was an enigma and desired ally by all sides.

To be a virtual one man army was a unique magic trick that made him valuable to everyone as to do that could easily turn the tide.

Several aurors have approached the youth once they found out what he did and attempted to have the blonde teach him the skill. Luckily for them, Jiriaya foiled most as did Harry when they noticed Naruto getting cornered. The blonde not liking that feeling much which was in no part thanks to the villagers, his reactions could get ugly if he was cornered for to long.

Over the years during their somewhat merging of chakra. Naruto has taken on some of the Kyuubi's aspects in habits and abilities.

One of which is as being a Fox, which is still an animal. Most animals will fight when they think they are threatened.

The Fox being one of the chief most ones...

It was why the nine tails was so deadly in legends. It had centuries of instinct to call on, to prowl, to hunt...

To destroy...

The normally small creatures were re-knowned for raiding small barns and chicken coops and leaving no survivors if at all possible.

Now just imagine it on a massive scale and with nine tails that could more damage then one.

One can never underestimate the animals that roam their world, whether or not they be innocent as a newborn baby or as deadly as the demon for it is now what they are that defines them.

It is how they live that defines them...

But people always forget...that sometimes the most innocent...can be the deadliest.

And the deadliest...can be the savior of all.


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Sorry folks, it's called Family issues as to why I have not been updating.

Anyway will try to catch up to all of them...somewhat

**Chapter 27**

**A Fox Gift?**

Jiriaya couldn't help but smile as he, Naruto, and Sakura found themselves being surrounded by Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione. Other members of the DA approaching as well, many pictures, books, gifts and other things are given to the trio by the others.

Even surprisingly enough Draco had given both Sakura and Naruto something that even now shocked Harry.

Understanding of their ways from the conversations that they had during the lessons with Jiriaya the blonde youth, had given each a sneakoscope. Of course when it went off prematurely in Naruto's hands, the blonde was perplexed at to why that had happened and had thought he had purchased a broke one.

But Jiriaya being who he was knew that the magic or chakra in the device could also be reacting to the presence of the Fox within Naruto's seal.

Covering up though surprisingly was Ron, who of course got snarky and decked for it, was that maybe it detected a Death Eater. The fight had to be broken up of course as it had set off a whole mess of issues among the wizard teens who despite the peace they had these last few weeks.

Were reminded of the previous 5 years and they were not happy.

Still though old habits do die hard, so as the three visitors left, unknowingly a bit of the fourth one remained.

Tails swishing in part, the Kyuubi in time realized that subtly to aide his cousin that Harry was pulling at its power. Enabling the blond to gain more control over the main being to the best of his ability...

The fact though was this and it is something no demon would say.

What it was also doing...was beginning the stirrings of another problem. Although still sealed and would forever be so thanks to Minato and Lily's handiwork that even in death they look after. It was creating a smaller demon within the boy.

After all the Fox's reach could only extend so far.

Although it was just a steady growing and pulsing ball of magic, that was even now enhancing Harry's cores with its presence. It was one with a mind of its own, as its home was well within Harry's own seal as it was resting comfortably inside the cage with the Horcrux.

Several times that bit of Voldemort's soul trapped within the hero of the Wizarding world approached that exceptionally strong piece of magic. And several times it reeled away in intense pain as it seemed that a bit more of it was taken away.

Unable to exert any influence over the host, the soul spirit just found himself realizing and almost hoping that someone kills the boy that destroyed him.

Even now, despite arriving in Konoha, the Kyuubi could feel that little bit of power growing. Merging with the boy in its own way as a network started to form much like that of a chakra or magic merge as it worked its way into connecting with the cores that were available.

During the nights that were to come Harry would be feeling plenty of aches and pains that he would attribute to the practice he endured every morning. But what it was, is the seal that he wields adjusting to that which was within him.

That red pulsing ball of malice seemed to be even now checking things out. Though having no form, no sense of voice yet, it was newly sentient after all and it did need the time to learn.

It just knew it was in a place where it had access to dinner and ways to create chaos was open. Because these people as to what knowledge it had, did not think that they had anything to worry about save for one snake like man.

And even now despite being far away...the hatred for snakes grew and the sentient ball of demonic power pulsed as it became larger.

Unknowing even now of what grows within, the influence of the Kyuubi will be a change that will be felt for years in the East and now the West as history will come to speak.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Watching as those who cost her Draco and the power she craved for all intents and purposes leave, Pansy reels with anger as none of the other Wizarding schools would take her.

At this late in the year, the fact that she was also expelled for casting one of the Unforgivables had made it to Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang had angered her greatly. Even if the former was run by that half giantess and the other with the death of Karkaroff, was run by one of the Dark Lord's most trusted recruiters.

She was point blank refused. She ranted and raved and even tried to hex people in doing what she wanted.

But it mattered not. Her and her family was laughing stocks of Wizarding gentry, because that blasted pink haired bitch beat her. Because a no account, low classed girl made her looks like a fool!

Still though, she was startled as the Dark Lord had summoned for her and her parents to come forth. Not really wanting to but knowing that she must despite the fact the others would laugh at her. She was startled as she was given a mission.

One that could bring back that desire for power as she heard what he wanted of her as she had failed him in reporting...

For as it happens, there was another still willing to say where these three had gone. And in fact did, and Voldemort wanted reports on not only them. But on perhaps possible allies as well...for the power these wizards or shinobi from the East was incredible.

And if so...maybe just maybe....the Dark Lord will reward her with a pet or two of her own. She would be delighted, if one of them was that pink haired girl who made her feel like a fool in front of everyone at Hogwarts.

That would make her happy. She would show her then how not to mess with a Parkinson.


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter 28**

**Elsewhere**

**A few months later**

Eager to go back to the Namikaze estates for the Christmas holidays as he actually had a home now, Harry Potter was eagerly packing his things in Hogwarts. Humming happily, he did not realize that with some amusement that the Headmaster awaited his presence as he knew that the youth would be looked after.

After all there were those he trusted both Shinobi and Wizard alike in Konoha to look after the boy.

Keeping in mind, the fact that Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacour both had been there for a while, wards were well established wizard wise thanks to their presence around the estate and was kept up with the contact between the Headmaster and the Godaime of Konoha.

And on top of that, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Jounin sensei, had graciously accepted with Jiriaya's allowance to be his guardian at his new home along with a team of ANBU. Apparently word has already spread across the elemental nations concerning the presence of two who had the potential to bring the likes of the Snake Sannin to his knees in what they could do.

Iwa and Cloud both have attempted to infiltrate the estates to learn and perhaps take. No love lost for Konoha, they did share a common disgust of the Snake Sannin whom was greedy and had taken many of their best in his quest for immortality. Any advantage to be had, was one worth going for. Luckily though because of the Wizarding wards which even now a few found tasking they had not been able to penetrate.

Of course that was not the case with the Sound. Especially after words of what had happened concerning one Anko Mitarashi had spread.

Arriving as they did, the young woman of course despite all her doubts that they could break it had allowed herself to be studied. Angry at a few prodding and copies of the curse seal for which her former master had made her endure, she was about ready to throttle, when they stated they wished to try something.

Muttering and double checking before they do. They had apparently said a few incantations and despite the agonizing pain she felt as if something was being ripped from her.

Anko found herself free...

Although the seal was still there...the markings clear and visible, as it did not quite work all the way. Anko felt that the call, the voice of it always beckoning her to use its power.

Was silent...

Whatever the two had muttered had broken the mind control aspect of the seal that admittedly she was getting tired of fighting constantly. They had freed her of its constant presence in his life.

Anko joined in the guardianship of her two new found friends, who were a little embarrassed by her outrageousness...

Yet were glad that they could help...it was hoped that it would be kept secret. Buy them some time to fully free her and hence Sasuke Uchiha if they ever managed to get him back. But apparently the seal worked two ways.

Orichamaru knew immediately when he lost any connection with his former apprentice and he was angry. Someone could break his seals...

Even now looking at his new body he wishes to take in a few years of the last Uchiha. He knew that if Sasuke was to get wind of this. He would leave in a heartbeat. There was someone who could cut the power of the Sannin?

And this person was in Konoha?

He could not allow that to happen.

So the Sound was constantly trying to get to those within the compound that was once the home of the Fourth Hokage. It would be a plus after all if he succeeded in not only bringing those who dare to break his hold on someone.

It would be a boon to see how much the Yellow Flash of Konoha knew. Maybe even see if he left scrolls on the Hiraishin.

But all he knew was that it was couple. A red headed man and a blonde ethereal like woman with him who broke it.

They called these two... cursebreakers.

And to the Snake Sannin...if they did not join him or stop...they had to die. Even now he was debating on sending Juugo.

An unstoppable killing machine once triggered, he was also the source of the Curse Seals that he gave those within his service. Those special people whose bodies he desired or whose service he wanted for his own.

But if they were to somehow figure out how Juugo came to be with this...blood. And successfully remove it?

This put him in quite a quandary.

If Juugo is stopped and captured, which he did doubt would happen. He would be limited to what was in the bodies of those injected. He would not longer be able to afford making the others fight to the death to see who had the strongest.

He would essentially be stopped.

But yet if Juugo was not which was more the case. Two potential threats would be out of the way.

Going with what he believes to be fact, he nods to Karin, who is surprised but goes to do what is done. One of the few who has some kind of control on the giant in his berserker stage, she along with his best will make sure he is unleashed on the Leaf with orders to kill all those in his path.

This should halt their removal of his curse.

* * *

Packed and ready to go back to what he could honestly say was home. Harry was startled to find Remus, Tonks, and Hana waiting for him as Fawkes warbled his greetings. The dogs in their leashes reluctantly, the shifter and the metamorph smiled as Hana brightened at the sight.

"Ready to go Harry-kun?"

With the fact that it was Christmas break and that it would last for a couple of weeks. Hana was taking this time, to get Remus back to Konoha, for it seems the Inuzuka could possibly do something to aide him. Even now in a letter from Tsume, the head of the clan quite frankly demanded it as between her and Hana.

What they had managed to do was already starting to show a little with Hana's presence.

Not having the animalistic eyes, or the claws yet that the younger woman has, what Remus was starting to show was a golden cast to his normally brown eyes that was more or less remaining.

On top of the fact that his speed and everything else was coming faster and he was beginning to have a rudimentary understanding of the Triplets. It was more sensations and feelings rather then clear words as Hana could understand.

But it was felt that perhaps if Remus allowed himself to be immersed within the Inuzuka clan. That the shifter will accept the Wolf part of him and as Hana stated would allow the merge to happen. Giving him some of the physical characteristics of the Wolf he was already a part of.

Tsume was already eager for the fresh new blood for it did explain something else that had happened. That one of the female ninken had chosen to bond with a wolf from outside.

Even now due any time with her pups, the puppies would need someone to bond with and they had doubts as the Wolf at the time had been wild. With Remus's presence, something told Tsume those pups or one of them will take to him easy as she can already sense the wildness in them before they were even born according to letters she had sent Hana.

When that was told to Remus, of course many were confused, but with Harry's help Hana explained it relatively easy.

The dogs help them remain as they are the savagery of their animalistic natures channeled into the canines with practice. That responds well to the nature of partnership or pack mentality that they share with the human counterparts in the clan.

"Ready and wanting to go." The youth replied. Looking a bit perplexed though as he finds the auror and metamorph smiling brightly. "But why are you coming Tonks?"

"Why shouldn't I?" The woman smiled as she looked at the youth. "Don't want me along do ya Harry?" A cheeky smile on her lips, the black haired youth turned sheepish at the mere thought.

"Of course I wouldn't mind you coming, just was startled that you were that's all."

Chuckling in amusement, the pink haired woman just grins at him as she tweaks his nose. Despite being 16 years old, Harry admittedly was startled by the affectionate almost motherly maneuver which he did expect from her. A smile on his lips though as he doesn't complain, he...liked the feeling if familial acceptance...

He can't get enough of it.

Missing his exuberant cousin and new perverted godfather these last few months since they left back in October, he admits that he hopes they are there. Wanting to see his family over these holidays, he understood thanks to Sakura from long ago, that in the East they really don't celebrate this Christmas holiday as they do.

Still though, they could hope that Naruto and Jiriaya both would be around as it would honestly mean a lot to Harry if they were. A Christmas with his kin would after all mean a lot.

Grasping onto Remus's hand as Fawkes prepares to launch for transport, it was at that moment that a certain trio of extra added baggage topples him as a feather is gripped and they disappear.

* * *

**Konoha**

Expecting the arrival of just three other then Dumbledore himself, Tsunade found herself chuckling a little bit as three others and their bags emerged on top of the black haired boy who groaned.

"Sorry Harry!" A bushy haired girl replied as she looked sheepish. Promptly getting off of the red headed boy underneath her, and who echoed her sentiments as he to manage to get up and off of him next.

"Ow Ron, don't grab there you wanker, that bloody hurts." Was the voice of a red headed girl who promptly hit the boy square in the stomach with her knee as she to got up.

"DAMNIT GINNY!"

"Ahem..."

Three identical faces of embarrassment as they look up to find themselves surrounded by masked figures in black as a blonde woman gazed at them. They look to Harry who was still out of it as he came to.

Remus and Tonks already groaning as they find themselves laughing alongside Hana who of course starts letting the blonde know exactly who they were. Even Fawkes warbled a laugh or something similar to it at the situation.

A smile crossing her lips as for a moment a slight twitter escapes as they watch the female of the two red heads smack the other.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"YOU AGREED!"

"Oww...what hit me."

"That would be your friends Harry." Tsunade replied with a smile on her lips. "Now...the question is. What should I do with them."


End file.
